Astronaut
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Ele não tinha muitos amigos, mas conseguiu encontrar pessoas especiais e, até mesmo, o amor. ThorxLoki, com participação dos outros Avengers.
1. Capítulo 1

**Título: **Astronaut  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Beta**: Agnostic  
**Fandon: **Thor  
**Casal: **Thor x Loki  
**Classificação:** +18  
**Gênero: **yaoi, shoujo ai, romance, drama, talvez um pouco de humor por que sacumé...  
**Direitos Autorais:** Thor não me pertence. Dã. Mas o Loki sim, ele é meu escravo sexual e... okay, o Loki também não me pertence. Ainda (risada macabra ao fundo)

* * *

**Observações:**

**01**- É Universo Alternativo, ou seja, nada de deuses nórdicos, poderes invencíveis, raios a torto e a direito, martelos mortais, etc, etc, etc. Sei que a maior parte do fandom não aprecia, mas não resisti...

**02 **– Baseia-se em Thor e seus personagens, mas é certeza alguns Avengers darem as caras por aqui. Assim como alguns POs.

* * *

**Aviso:** Contem yaoi. Ou seja: homem catando homem, sacas? e INCEST, pois Thor e Loki são considerados **irmãos**. Não gosta, não leia. Simple like that.

* * *

**Astronaut**

**Kaline Bogard**

_Capítulo 01_

**If you hear my voice come pick me up  
Are you out there?  
'Cause you're all I've got!**

As coisas não iam melhorar. Isso ele _sempre_ soube. Mas alguém tinha esquecido de avisá-lo que tudo podia piorar. E piorar muito.

Se já era ruim na escola antiga, imagina mudar para essa onde não conhecia ninguém. Entrar para o colegial e se deparar com tudo novo, pessoas novas, professores novos. Mas situações antigas...

Talvez fosse ingenuidade sua acreditar que as chances seriam maiores de se camuflar devido ao número de alunos muito superior ao que estava acostumado. Ledo engano. Mais pessoas, mais problemas.

Loki não podia compreender por que cismavam tanto com ele e o perseguiam tanto.

Nada em sua aparência o fazia muito diferente dos outros. Era magro e alto pra idade, mas não se interessava em fazer parte do time de basquete do colégio. Suas notas se destacam e ele já se mostrava como um aluno dedicado que adorava aprender coisas novas, mesmo sendo novato do primeiro ano. Usava os cabelos negros perfeitamente penteados e domados com gel, apesar de no meio do dia já ter uma ou outra mexa rebelde caindo sobre a testa.

Vestia-se sempre de preto, cor que adorava, geralmente quebrando o tom sombrio com algo de verde escuro ou azul escuro. Modéstia a parte se julgava dono de uma aparência agradável, talvez frágil demais, porém não significava que não fosse duro na queda.

Não costumava andar em grupos, fosse com os populares ou os nerds da turma. Então, realmente, não podia entender por que o perseguiam tanto.

Para evitar conflito escapava da escola tão logo o sinal batia. Morava um tanto longe, mas não se importava em andar. Pra Loki era mais agradável caminhar pelas ruas da cidade do que agüentar o tormento no ônibus escolar.

Sua rotina em casa também não era das melhores. O pai vivia viajando, atualmente prestava serviços numa base militar no Ártico. Sua mãe... bem... a figura materna era uma incógnita. Seu pai nunca falava dela e se irritava quando o filho perguntava.

Havia uma mulher que aparecia três vezes por semana para dar conta da limpeza e cuidar do estoque de comida. Porém, fora isso, Loki tinha que se virar pra sobreviver. E, apesar de ter completado apenas quinze anos, fazia isso muito bem.

No fundo não se sentia muito diferente dos outros adolescentes de sua idade, mesmo que eles tivessem pais presentes e não fossem tão perseguidos quanto ele no colégio.

**T&L**

O dia que mudaria a vida do garoto para sempre começou de um jeito bem normal.

Loki acordou cedo, tomou suco de laranja gelado, comeu algumas torradas com geléia e cereais com leite. Podia morar sozinho e ser jovem, mas cuidava bem de sua alimentação.

Pegou o material e saiu de casa.

Se desse sorte podia encontrar com um ou outro conhecido que se arriscava a caminhar de vez em quando. Naquela área era comum pessoas descendentes de estrangeiros, principalmente nórdicos, como era o seu caso. Fato que justificava o nome incomum. Não apenas o seu, mas de outros moradores do bairro.

Seria sua ascendência o motivo da perseguição no colégio? Provavelmente não. Os outros filhos e netos de estrangeiros pareciam viver em paz. Tinha que ser algo mais pessoal.

Colocando os problemas de lado na mente conseguiu chegar ao prédio escolar em tempo hábil. Cumprimentou uma morena tão alta quanto ele que passou correndo para o lado contrário, ela era do segundo ano e vivia atrasada. Quase em seguida Loki meneou a cabeça para uma loira baixinha com ar mal humorado que também seguia para a ala dos segundos anos, sem pressa.

As aulas iniciais do dia seriam feitas nas salas do segundo andar, por isso só precisou galgar um lance de escadas, pegando um lugar próximo a janela, onde gostava de sentar para observar a paisagem lá fora.

Na hora do almoço as coisas começaram a dar errado. Um dos grandalhões do terceiro ano deu-lhe um encontrão de modo que derrubasse a caixinha de suco de morango e a maçã. Ainda lançou uma risadinha sacana como se o desafiasse a reagir.

Loki respirou fundo duas vezes, abaixou-se pra pegar a fruta e abandonou o suco esparramado pelo chão. Não ia reagir à afronta, não era idiota. O grupo de amigos daquele cara estava numa mesa próxima, roubando a atenção, as "estrelas do basquete", como o resto do colégio os chamava.

Se reagisse contra um, em instantes teria o bando todo em cima de si. Haveria chances de se vingar em outra oportunidade, com certeza.

Silencioso, Loki foi sentar-se numa mesa ao fundo do refeitório, onde pôde comer sozinho sem que o perturbassem mais.

Depois do horário do almoço seria uma tragédia. Aulas de Educação Física. Pelo menos não encontraria com ninguém dos outros anos. Quando dividiam as atividades, fato que acontecia uma vez por semana, parecia mais uma aula de luta livre. Ok, Loki exagerava um pouco, mas que era desagradável, era.

O moreno estava seguindo para a quadra descoberta quando observou um grupo do terceiro ano parado no meio do caminho que teria que passar. Eles fariam aula no ginásio coberto, e as estruturas ficavam próximas uma das outra.

Notou perfeitamente como olhavam para ele de forma debochada, e davam risadinhas. Loki reconheceu os quatro, sendo que eram três rapazes e uma garota.

Ia passando por eles evitando encará-los, quando ouviu falarem propositadamente alto uma provocação.

– Eu não vou bater em "mulherzinha".

A raiva subiu a cabeça e fez Loki corar indignado. Porém não ia cair naquela.

– Tem gente que nasce com sangue de barata – a garota riu jogando a cabeça pra trás, balançando os longos cabelos negros.

– Vadia... – Loki resmungou com a certeza de que estava longe demais para que os quatro escutassem. O moreno só não contava que os dois grandalhões que vinham de encontro aos amigos o ouvissem.

– Ta falando da minha namorada, esquisito?

O mais jovem respirou fundo e evitou rolar os olhos. Sacou que não ia escapar do confronto nem se tentasse, então era melhor cair com um pouco de dignidade... mesmo que isso o fizesse tomar uma surra maior.

– E você enxerga outra vadia aqui? Eu não...

Nem terminou a frase e o punho enorme do cara veio de encontro ao seu rosto, foi tão rápido que Loki não teve chance de desviar. Igualmente rápido o gosto de sangue tomou conta de seus lábios e o nariz doeu um bocado.

– Magrelo idiota... – o mais velho rosnou já pronto para continuar e acertar outro soco, felizmente foi interrompido.

– O que está acontecendo aqui? – o professor de educação física, um negro enorme e mal humorado, surgiu pelo caminho carregando duas bolas de basquete debaixo dos braços.

– Nada, professor Heimdall – o agressor respondeu na mesma hora.

– Vão logo para o ginásio. As próximas aulas do terceiro ano serão lá. E você, garoto – ele voltou-se para Loki – Vai cuidar desse rosto. Pegue uma dispensa pras próximas aulas e fique longe de encrenca.

O professor esperou alguns segundos pra ter certeza que seria obedecido pelos garotos antes de seguir para a quadra onde daria aula pros alunos do primeiro ano.

Loki, ao invés de seguir para a enfermaria, foi para um dos sanitários externos. O local estava vazio, pensava em lavar o rosto e cair fora da escola pra se acalmar um pouco.

Inclinou-se e cuspiu sangue na pia. Abriu a torneira e fechou as mãos em concha para pegar um pouco da água fresca. Então ouviu a porta se abrindo e instintivamente voltou os olhos naquela direção.

Foi impossível não empalidecer. Um dos idiotas do terceiro ano tinha acabado de entrar.

Continua

Tada! #somdetambores

Aqui está uma nova fic. Demorou horrores, por alguns motivos diversos. O plano era postar outra ambientada no filme "Thor", ela está bem adiantada, mas meu net está com problemas e os arquivos estão lá. Então até arrumar verba pra mandar concertar ela fica parada.

Essa é U. A. dã...

Muita gente torce o nariz pro estilo, mas eu não resisti. Então caso tenha coragem de seguir até o fim, espero que se divirta.

Depois que eu terminar essa a intenção é fazer uma em sequencia do filme Avengers, por que aquele final merece continuação. E com lemon da marida, claro!

Pra finalizar, um abraço de panda pra **Agnostic**, que além de marida é muita beta, editora, quebra-galho, conselheira e ancora (sem ela pra me lembrar eu esqueço que é slash... xD).

Enfim... previsão de postagem: segundas-feiras. Até a próxima semana!


	2. Capítulo 2

**Título: **Astronaut  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Beta**: Agnostic  
**Fandon: **Thor  
**Casal: **Thor x Loki  
**Classificação:** +18  
**Gênero: **yaoi, shoujo ai, romance, drama, talvez um pouco de humor por que sacumé...  
**Direitos Autorais:** Thor não me pertence. Dã. Mas o Loki sim, ele é meu escravo sexual e... okay, o Loki também não me pertence. Ainda (risada macabra ao fundo)

* * *

**Observações:**

**01**- É Universo Alternativo, ou seja, nada de deuses nórdicos, poderes invencíveis, raios a torto e a direito, martelos mortais, etc, etc, etc. Sei que a maior parte do fandom não aprecia, mas não resisti...

**02 **– Baseia-se em Thor e seus personagens, mas é certeza alguns Avengers darem as caras por aqui. Assim como alguns POs.

* * *

**Aviso:** Contem yaoi. Ou seja: homem catando homem, sacas? e INCEST, pois Thor e Loki são considerados **irmãos**. Não gosta, não leia. Simple like that.

* * *

**Astronaut**

**Kaline Bogard**

_Capítulo 02_

_Foi impossível não empalidecer. Um dos idiotas do terceiro ano tinha acabado de entrar._

Por um segundo Loki não soube o que fazer, apenas ficou pronto para reagir e se defender, observando o loiro alto e forte, de cabelos até os ombros largos e um ralo cavanhaque que começava a cobrir o queixo juvenil. Loki sabia que ele também tinha ascendência nórdica. Seu nome era Thor.

O recém chegado não parecia estar ali para criar caso. Na verdade ele mostrou-se até mesmo surpreso ao ver o mais novo sangrando.

– Mordeu a língua?

Loki bufou achando que o outro estava sendo irônico.

– Veio terminar o que seu amiguinho começou?

– Hã?

Vendo que o loiro não fazia nada no sentido de continuar brigando, Loki resolveu dar o fora antes que ele mudasse de idéia. Tinha autorização de dispensa mesmo, então aproveitaria.

Fechou a torneira e passou as costas da mão pelos lábios para melhorar a aparência e saiu do banheiro deixando o mais velho confuso pra trás.

Aqueles terceiroanistas eram todos uns idiotas mesmo.

Deu a volta pelo caminho da direita para evitar passar pelo ginásio ou pela quadra. Acabou esbarrando com Natasha, a ruiva de ar sério que estava no mesmo ano que ele. Inclusive faziam algumas matérias juntos.

– Olá – a garota foi dizendo – Os garotos do terceiro ano? – perguntou olhando o rosto que começava a avermelhar.

– É – foi a resposta curta. Loki gostava da ruivinha, apesar de às vezes achá-la séria demais.

– Não vai à enfermaria?

– Não.

– Sei. Não vai voltar pra aula?

– Não.

– Depois do colégio o pessoal tá querendo se reunir na casa do Clint. Por que não vem também? Ou vai responder com outro "não"?

– Para brincar um pouco de cientista?

Natasha deu de ombros antes de responder.

– Socializar não dói. E nenhum dos idiotas do basquete vai estar por lá pra encher o saco.

– Eles te perseguem também?

Ao ouvir a pergunta a ruivinha sorriu um pouco, olhou para os lados com suspeita antes de responder.

– A Sif é uma vadia. Acredite. Preciso ir ou professor Heimdall vai pegar no meu pé. Se quiser aparecer na casa do Clint me encontra na rua 3 depois da aula e a gente vai junto.

Nem esperou que Loki desse um parecer sobre ir ou não e seguiu para a quadra. Não podia chegar mais atrasada do que já estava ou teria que pagar algum castigo e Heimdall não tinha piedade em obrigar os alunos a correr pela quadra, fazer flexões infinitas ou abdominais.

O moreno observou a colega se afastar antes de decidir ir embora de vez. Passou pelo corredor dos armários e pegou suas coisas. Como as aulas do segundo período já tinham começado não encontrou com ninguém além de um dos funcionários que varria o chão. O homem demonstrou certa preocupação ao vê-lo, mas se tranqüilizou quando Loki avisou que tinha dispensa do senhor Heimdall.

Foi direto pra casa, olhar o ferimento no espelho do banheiro. Não era nada muito grave, até o sangramento tinha parado e Loki não sentia o gosto metálico nos lábios, mas o canto direito da boca estava começando a ficar arroxeado. Que soco tinha aquele cara... _Ele ainda me paga._

Depois foi para o quarto e trocou de roupa por um conjunto mais leve e descomprometido do que as roupas com que normalmente ia para a escola, porém igualmente pretas, ficou descalço, pois gostava do contato com o carpete macio.

Guardou todas as suas coisas nos devidos lugares. Loki era muito organizado com seus pertences. Seu quarto estava sempre impecável.

Desceu de volta para a cozinha e comeu alguma bobeira rapidamente; pois, apesar de não sangrar muito, a boca estava dolorida.

Voltava para o quarto quando notou a secretária eletrônica marcando um recado. Era seu pai querendo saber como se saia, e avisando que não voltaria na data combinada, pois imprevistos o manteriam por mais tempo no Ártico.

A notícia não causou grande impacto em Loki. O jovem já se acostumara com essas ausências prolongadas.

Acabou ficando pela sala e ligando o vídeo game que absorveu grande parte do que restava de sua tarde. Quando deu por si era hora de decidir se aceitaria o convite de Natasha ou não.

Que tipo de pessoa iria naquela reunião? Com certeza os nerds com quem a menina andava. Loki não queria contato com pessoas estranhas assim. Já não bastava sua própria fama.

Então as palavras da ruiva vieram a sua mente. _Socializar não dói_.

Já estava tão acostumado as viagens de seu pai, ao sumiço da mãe a quem nem mesmo conhecia e à falta de amigos que achava perfeitamente saudável e normal viver sozinho como sempre vivera.

Olhou ao redor indeciso.

Talvez não fosse assim tão ruim participar de _uma_ reunião. Quer dizer... não é como se estivesse assinando um pacto de amizade eterna. Nem mesmo precisava ser visto com eles na escola.

Também não iria manter aquilo por muito tempo. Uma reunião para ver como eles eram fora da escola (fosse lá quem fosse à reunião). Talvez duas só pra quebrar a rotina, depois sua vida voltaria ao normal.

Afinal ele estava ali, sozinho jogando contra uma máquina. Estava tão viciado que podia ganhar de olhos fechados e isso já não tinha mais graça.

Quem sabe não comprasse um jogo novo no caminho e assim teria com o que se distrair nos próximos dias.

Algo diferente da solidão e das lembranças de como o colégio era ruim.

Decidindo conhecer um pouco mais a fundo, sem se comprometer a levar a sério, Loki resolveu ir encontrar-se com Natasha e seus amigos esquisitos.

Não que ele se julgasse melhor que eles.

Julgava-se, tão somente, um esquisito de forma diferente...

Continua

Pronto, primeira Avenger dando as caras. Eu não pensei que fosse trabalhar tão a sério com eles, mas... não vou estragar a surpresa!

E eu descobri que mais pessoas gostam de Universos Alternativos do que eu imaginava. Foi uma descoberta inesperada e feliz.

Espero vocês na próxima semana!


	3. Capítulo 3

**Título: **Astronaut  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Beta**: Agnostic  
**Fandon: **Thor  
**Casal: **Thor x Loki  
**Classificação:** +18  
**Gênero: **yaoi, shoujo ai, romance, drama, talvez um pouco de humor por que sacumé...  
**Direitos Autorais:** Thor não me pertence. Dã. Mas o Loki sim, ele é meu escravo sexual e... okay, o Loki também não me pertence. Ainda (risada macabra ao fundo)

* * *

**Observações:**

**01**- É Universo Alternativo, ou seja, nada de deuses nórdicos, poderes invencíveis, raios a torto e a direito, martelos mortais, etc, etc, etc. Sei que a maior parte do fandom não aprecia, mas não resisti...

**02 **– Baseia-se em Thor e seus personagens, mas é certeza alguns Avengers darem as caras por aqui. Assim como alguns POs.

* * *

**Aviso:** Contem yaoi. Ou seja: homem catando homem, sacas? e INCEST, pois Thor e Loki são considerados **irmãos**. Não gosta, não leia. Simple like that.

* * *

**Astronaut**

**Kaline Bogard**

_Capítulo 03_

Loki seguiu com a mochila no ombro até o ponto marcado. Levava alguns livros dentro para o caso de não se sentir a vontade entre os outros, assim poderia ler algo e o tempo passava mais rápido.

– Pensei que não viesse – foi a saudação da ruiva ao notá-lo chegando.

– Não tinha nada melhor para fazer.

A resposta um tanto arrogante fez a garota sorrir de lado. Não se irritou com o jeito do moreno. Já estava acostumada com egos bem piores...

– Vamos logo então. Antes que quebrem a casa.

– O que disse? – Loki não compreendeu o comentário.

Mas Natasha deu de ombros e começou a andar, não dando a Loki outra opção a não ser segui-la.

A casa de Clint não ficava longe. Era uma residência de dois andares bem ao estilo das demais. Havia uma senhora regando o gramado com um esguicho e um cachorrinho brincando e pulando para morder o feixe de água.

– Boa tarde senhora B.

– Boa tarde, Natasha. Os meninos estão no quarto do Clinton, sinta-se a vontade.

– Obrigada. Este é o Loki.

– Olá, Loki! – a mulher cumprimentou. Era realmente baixinha, o que fez o garoto pensar no motivo de Barton não ser lá muito alto.

– Oi – foi a resposta simples.

– Depois levo uns sanduíches pra vocês.

Em seguida a ruiva acenava e os dois entravam na casa.

O quarto de Clint ficava no andar de cima logo na segunda porta a direita. Natasha invadiu sem ao menos bater, o que indicava seu grau de familiaridade. Loki, que não era de se fazer de rogado, a seguiu.

Se houvesse uma palavra no universo para descrever o quarto de Clint Barton, essa palavra seria: caos. E se pudesse acrescentar mais uma palavra a essa descrição, seria: total.

Caos total.

O que resumia um quadro bem típico de um adolescente norte-americano: roupas espalhadas pelo chão, sobre a cama e nas guardas de duas cadeiras. Livros misturados com gibis sobre a escrivaninha. Brinquedos de modelagem, posters, DVDs, sapatos... e mais uma infinidade de quinquilharias que o moreno não teve nem chance de registrar. Totalmente o oposto de seu próprio quarto, sempre tão bem organizado.

– Olá, Tasha! – o dono do "muquifo" foi cumprimentando a ruiva – To terminando de arrumar as peças!

Natasha se aproximou do canto próximo ao guarda-roupas, onde Clint estava sentado no chão, arrumando as peças de um tabuleiro de xadrez.

– Não me chame assim. Clint, meu peão não estava em C4. Ele estava em F5. E a sua torre do rei, definitivamente, não estava em A3... ela estava em D1. – a ruiva disse calmamente.

– Ops.

– Engraçadinho.

– Ei, – o rapaz voltou-se para Loki – Tasha é dura na queda, não? Que bom que veio, garoto do primeiro ano. Faça como todos: se espalhe e conquiste.

Enquanto Natasha ia se sentando a frente de seu oponente, Loki observava os outros presentes no quarto.

– Meu nome é Loki, não "garoto do primeiro ano".

– Aff, qual o problema de vocês com nomes? – Clint ainda perguntou antes de se concentrar no jogo.

– Yo! – uma morena alta acenou. Ela usava os cabelos escuros presos em uma longa trança e estava sentada na cama com um livro de química nas mãos. Loki a reconheceu como uma segundoanista que às vezes conversava com ele. Antes de continuar falando ela agitou o livro em suas mãos – Você tem cara de quem é bom com química...

– MAS QUE... – um som seco cortou a frase. Todos olharam em direção a escrivaninha onde dois rapazes observavam um modelo feito de papelão, arame e bolas de isopor. Um deles, o mais baixo, acertara um golpe com a mão na tampa da mesa, seu rosto estava corado de raiva – Não compreendo por que não deu certo.

– Acalme-se, Bruce – o outro, também aluno do segundo ano, disse condescendente – O problema são os prótons. A carga positiva atrai os elétrons e desequilibra a equação.

Finalizou a frase movendo duas bolinhas de isopor pintadas de azul. Mas Bruce balançou a cabeça com força.

– Que absurdo, Tony – voltou as bolinhas ao lugar – A carga é exatamente igual. Teoricamente elas se anulam.

– Você dormiu na aula... – Tony Stark debochou – O que disse sim, é um absurdo.

Loki rolou os olhos, aproximou-se do modelinho e se colocou entre os dois. Não teve o menor pudor em mover tanto as bolinhas azuis quanto as vermelhas.

– A carga está errada. Vocês estão considerando os elétrons como partículas. Abram um espaço de comportamento aqui, para a formação de ondas, senão não terão o efeito onda-corpúsculo. O elétron é uma partícula elementar, obviamente.

Terminou de forma arrogante, com um suspiro de pura impaciência.

Bruce e Tony observaram a nova formação do modelo. O mais alto passou a mão pelo cavanhaque ralo de adolescente e torceu os lábios.

– _Elementar_, meu caro Watson – debochou.

– Então sugere que montemos a maquete com elétrons em pares e... – Bruce começou num tom irritado que foi se acalmando – Faz sentido.

– Vish, esse moleque é tão inteligente quanto o Tony! – a morena riu, ainda sentada na cama. Mas, assim como Natasha e Barton, tinha parado para assistir a conversa entre os pseudos-cientistas.

– Tarika, por favor – Tony Stark soou ofendido. Então apontou para Clint – Ele é inteligente. Eu? Eu sou um _gênio_.

A morena riu e não se deu por perdida. Voltou os olhos para Loki e o encarou com diversão.

– Então temos um novo gênio no grupo. Bem vindo, menino prodígio! Isso pede uma festa para comemorar!

Loki não demonstrou nada na expressão facial além de enfado. Porém, por algum motivo que não soube dizer, gostou de ser acolhido ali e de como se sentiu entre eles.

Soube instintivamente que não se arrependeria de ter aceito o convite feito por Natasha.

Continua...

Pontualmente! Rsrsrs, eu sei que os capítulos são curtinhos, mas eu tento fazê-los funcionar apesar disso.

Avengers dando as caras aos poucos, mas já aviso: não gosto do Steve... ele será apenas mencionado. Sorry...

_[propaganda]_

Marida e eu trabalhamos em uma fanfic estilo PWP, aquecendo as coisas pra vocês, fãs ávidos de Thorki. Pra quem se interessar é só acessar o meu perfil. Todos os reviews serão compartilhados com a Ag (que não tem conta no Nyah) para que ela possa responde-los também. Alias, só não respondemos os que recebemos por que não foram reviews logados!

Obrigada pelo minuto de atenção.

_[/propaganda]_

.

Vejo vocês na próxima segunda!


	4. Capítulo 4

**Título: **Astronaut  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Beta**: Agnostic  
**Fandon: **Thor  
**Casal: **Thor x Loki  
**Classificação:** +18  
**Gênero: **yaoi, shoujo ai, romance, drama, talvez um pouco de humor por que sacumé...  
**Direitos Autorais:** Thor não me pertence. Dã. Mas o Loki sim, ele é meu escravo sexual e... okay, o Loki também não me pertence. Ainda (risada macabra ao fundo)

* * *

**Observações:**

**01**- É Universo Alternativo, ou seja, nada de deuses nórdicos, poderes invencíveis, raios a torto e a direito, martelos mortais, etc, etc, etc. Sei que a maior parte do fandom não aprecia, mas não resisti...

**02 **– Baseia-se em Thor e seus personagens, mas é certeza alguns Avengers darem as caras por aqui. Assim como alguns POs.

* * *

**Aviso:** Contem yaoi. Ou seja: homem catando homem, sacas? e INCEST, pois Thor e Loki são considerados **irmãos**. Não gosta, não leia. Simple like that.

* * *

**Astronaut**

**Kaline Bogard**

_Capítulo 04_

Loki chegou cedo na escola. Foi direto para a sala, como sempre, e pegou um dos lugares próximos das janelas. Mal teve tempo de concentrar-se na paisagem e sentiu alguém sentar-se sobre sua carteira.

Virou o rosto pronto para receber a pessoa com seu olhar mais nefasto quando percebeu que era Natasha quem chegara, e a ruiva o olhava com certa curiosidade.

– O quê?

– Bom dia pra você também – foi a resposta tão malcriada quanto a pergunta – Eu sabia que você era esperto.

O moreno inclinou a cabeça de leve, suavizando o olhar.

– E você tramou aquilo, _Tasha_. Me convidou porque sabia que eu resolveria o problema.

A garota fez uma careta. Olhou rapidamente para os outros alunos que iam chegando e aos poucos lotando a sala de aula.

– Não me chame assim, sério – ameaçou antes de continuar – Vi você lendo uns livros tipo física quântica. E aqueles dois estavam me deixando louca com a história dos elétrons. Eu levei até um xeque.

– Quem ganhou o jogo? – ele saíra da casa antes do término da partida.

– Ainda não acabamos – Natasha suspirou – Começamos mês passado, mas o Clint joga bem, apesar de tentar me passar a perna às vezes.

– Hn.

– Vai aceitar o convite de Bruce e ajudá-los a terminar o modelo pra feira de ciências?

– Não sei. Talvez.

– Pense bem: um novato do primeiro ano socorrendo dois veteranos do segundo ano. Seria bem...

A ruivinha não completou a frase, pois o professor acabara de entrar. Ao invés disso foi sentar-se no seu lugar, uma das primeiras carteiras, afinal, gostava de seguir de perto cada palavra dita durante as aulas.

Loki ficou pensativo. A idéia de bancar o consultor de dois alunos mais velhos do que ele pareceu bem tentadora. É... talvez devesse socorrê-los.

**T&L**

Na hora do almoço o rapaz foi para seu canto afastado do refeitório. Conseguiu chegar sem maiores dificuldades. No entanto mal tinha se acomodado e percebeu alguns alunos do terceiro ano olhando em sua direção e rindo. Reconheceu Sif e seus fieis seguidores, Thor e mais alguns do time de basquete, além de Rogers, o "estrelinha" do primeiro ano, tão bom com os lances que já fôra eleito capitão do time, apesar de novato.

Intimamente torceu para não ter confusão aquele dia. Estava cansado dessas perseguições infantis.

Se ia ter confusão, Loki nunca chegou a saber. Quase pulou de susto quando Clint Barton sentou-se ao seu lado para almoçar.

– Garoto do primeiro ano, desculpa se te assustei.

– Não assustou. E meu nome é Loki.

– Okay, okay. Vai comer essa maçã? – apontou a fruta na bandeja de Loki e nem esperou resposta, pegando-a para si – Adoro maçãs. Pode ficar com meu suco de soja.

E colocou sua caixinha de suco no lugar da fruta roubada. O moreno mais novo indignou-se com a ousadia. Ia requisitar sua propriedade de volta quando foi a vez de Tarika se aproximar e sentar-se a mesa, bem a sua frente.

– Yo, garoto gênio da cara feia. Alguém faça-me o favor de convencer aquela cabeça dura da Niat? Acreditam que ela me disse outro "não"?

– E onde está a surpresa? Eu também não andaria com uma repetente se fosse Niat – Tony Stark foi se achegando e sentando-se ao lado de Loki – Pegue essa maçã, Watson. Eu não gosto muito e já vi que Clint está com duas.

Mal disse isso e colocou a fruta vermelha na bandeja de Loki.

– Ei! – Tarika soou indignada – Eu repeti de ano, mas não é tão ruim assim. E você anda comigo, Tony!

– Exato – o rapaz riu – Eu disse que não andaria com você se fosse a Niat, mas eu não sou a Niat, então não tem problema.

– O quê? – Clint exclamou com a boca cheia.

Loki olhou de um para o outro querendo saber o que eles estavam pensando da vida, chegando e sentando com ele daquela forma? Acabou rolando os olhos quando Bruce também se aproximou, junto com Natasha.

– Passei pelo laboratório dois. Eles não vão usá-lo depois da aula, então reservei para que nós três continuássemos o modelo pra feira de ciências – terminou a fala olhando de Tony para Loki.

– Aff – Tony resmungou – Mimimi usem a teoria da dupla formação de elétrons mimimi vocês esqueceram a teoria do componente elementar mimimi...

Natasha e Barton riram. A ruiva resolveu alfinetar o mais velho.

– Raivinha de perder pra um novato, Tony?

– Perder? Tony Stark nunca perde, garota.

– Sei. Se continuar assim seu título de gênio será doado para outra pessoa.

– Sorte sua que não bato em mulheres, senão a gente resolvia lá fora.

– Pode acertar as contas com o Clint em meu lugar – a ruivinha riu apontando o outro que devorava uma maçã e se engasgou ao ouvir a oferta.

E quando Loki deu por si também estava comendo e acompanhando a conversa com interesse. A idéia de expulsá-los de sua mesa foi varrida para longe e ele acabou se deixando levar.

– Mas o que você reclamava da Niat? – Tony perguntou para a Tarika.

A morena pegou a longa trança e começou a brincar com ela.

– Ah, essa loira teimosa não quer ir a minha festa. Convençam ela. – então encarou Loki com seriedade – E é bom que esteja lá, garoto gênio. A festa é em sua homenagem.

– O quê? – Loki se surpreendeu.

– Tarika dá uma festa sempre que um de nós se junta ao grupo – Barton explicou.

– As festas não são ruins. Você vai ver – Bruce garantiu simpático. Geralmente era muito pacífico, menos quando perdia a paciência com alguma coisa.

Loki recostou-se na cadeira e abriu uma das caixinhas de suco. Começou a pensar se deveria ir ou não. Mas qualquer pensamento lógico sumiu de sua mente quando provou o suco que Barton lhe dera.

O gosto era horrível! E o outro garoto sabia daquilo, pois o pestinha riu descaradamente da careta que Loki fez.

Eita, seus novos amigos eram mesmo umas figuras.

Novos... Amigos...?

Continua...

Enfim, aqui está mais um capítulo. Semana que vem temos festa na segunda! Festa, festa, festa!

Um obrigado especial para VictoriaR e The Loki Bakura, pelas indicações lindas que vocês me deram!

Boa semana a todos! Vejo vocês na próxima parada: segunda-feira sem falta, leitores gatos.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Título: **Astronaut  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Beta**: Agnostic  
**Fandon: **Thor  
**Casal: **Thor x Loki  
**Classificação:** +18  
**Gênero: **yaoi, shoujo ai, romance, drama, talvez um pouco de humor por que sacumé...  
**Direitos Autorais:** Thor não me pertence. Dã. Mas o Loki sim, ele é meu escravo sexual e... okay, o Loki também não me pertence. Ainda (risada macabra ao fundo)

* * *

**Observações:**

**01**- É Universo Alternativo, ou seja, nada de deuses nórdicos, poderes invencíveis, raios a torto e a direito, martelos mortais, etc, etc, etc. Sei que a maior parte do fandom não aprecia, mas não resisti...

**02 **– Baseia-se em Thor e seus personagens, mas é certeza alguns Avengers darem as caras por aqui. Assim como alguns POs.

* * *

**Aviso:** Contem yaoi. Ou seja: homem catando homem, sacas? e INCEST, pois Thor e Loki são considerados **irmãos**. Não gosta, não leia. Simple like that.

* * *

**Astronaut**

**Kaline Bogard**

_Capítulo 05_

O clima daquela noite estava tremendamente agradável. Ou seja, mais um ponto a favor na decisão de ir à festa na casa da Tarika. Além disso, Loki não conseguia pensar em nada que justificasse sua ausência que não fosse um motivo bobo, imaturo e que revelasse sua insegurança.

Por isso decidiu ir.

Observou-se no espelho uma última vez aprovando o que via: vestira uma camisa social preta, mas dobrara a manga cumprida até a altura do cotovelo e mantivera os dois botões superiores abertos. Colocara uma calça jeans desbotada, que quebrava o ar de seriedade. Os cabelos negros estavam cuidadosamente penteados para trás, sem nenhum fio fora do lugar.

Um visual nada despojado para um jovem de quinze anos. Mas esse era o estilo de Loki, e ele não mudaria para ficar parecido com os outros, mesmo que pudesse ter um entrosamento melhor com os rapazes de sua idade.

Suspirando, saiu da frente do espelho e pegou as chaves de casa, pensou, feliz, que no próximo ano faria dezesseis. Assim sendo poderia tirar carta e sua vida seria facilitada.

Quando passou pela sala pegou um saco de papel com a única exigência que Tarika fizera. "_Quando vier traga um litro de algo para bebermos. Qualquer coisa, menos cerveja."_

E Loki estava levando Martini.

Ainda se surpreendia ao pensar em como fôra fácil comprar aquela bebida, apesar de ser menor de idade. O responsável pelo estabelecimento vendera sem sequer questionar ou pedir algum tipo de identificação.

Menos mal para ele.

Enquanto caminhava pela rua ia lembrando-se do mapa que vira na Internet, que o guiaria a casa da morena de tranças, já que nunca tinha ido lá antes.

Conforme se aproximava do local ia escutando a música alta. Era quase dez horas da noite, os vizinhos deveriam estar bem incomodados. Ou talvez já tivessem se acostumado. Vai saber.

Não reconheceu o cantor ou a música, apesar de saber que era algum hit da moda. Talvez Rihanna ou Lady Gaga. Ou algo similar que Loki não curtia muito.

Assim que chegou observou a casa: uma construção de dois andares com a porta e as janelas abertas. Havia luz acesa no andar de baixo. Adolescentes conversavam no gramado na frente da casa, a grande maioria do segundo ano do colégio, alguns desconhecidos que Loki nunca tinha visto antes, talvez das cercanias.

Um tanto envergonhado foi se achegando e entrou na residência. Foi recepcionado por Barton, que vestia uma camisa xadrez vermelha e preta e bermudas que pareciam ter sido uma calça no passado, mas que fora cortada para virar essa nova peça. Usava um boné virado para trás.

– Olá, novato! Venha cá... – Barton permanecia sentado num banquinho no meio da sala, obrigando as pessoas a se desviarem. Havia uma fila de rapazes a direita dele, todos com um copo na mão. Continuou num tom de voz alto para ser ouvido – Me dê essa belezinha aí.

Pediu indicando o saco de papel e foi prontamente atendido. Então o garoto tirou a garrafa e abriu o lacre com os dentes, mostrando experiência naquilo. Derramou todo o conteúdo num balde que estava a frente dele, fazendo os rapazes da fila vibrarem de alegria. Mal esvaziou a garrafa e colocou-a junto com outras vazias (Loki reconheceu garrafas de uísque, Martini, vodca, licores diversos e até vinho). Finalizou mexendo com uma concha de servir feijão.

– Magnífico! – Clint exclamou pegando um copo de plástico e enchendo com aquele treco. Então estendeu para Loki – Se quiser mais é só entrar na fila!

O moreno ergueu as sobrancelhas antes de aceitar a oferta e se afastar. Cheirou a mistura, não conseguindo identificar um odor. Não teria coragem de beber aquilo e...

Alguém pulou sobre ele, o abraçando pelo ombro. Era a dona da casa, que usava um vestido azul escuro leve, meio rodado e de alças. Os cabelos estavam trançados e ela parecia estranhamente mais feliz do que de costume, talvez efeito direto da bebida.

– Gêniozinho da cara feia! Que bom que veio! – Tarika o apertou como se fosse um urso de pelúcia – Ah, já passou pelo Clint! Você vai adorar a receita secreta dele.

– Receita secreta? – Loki perguntou incrédulo de que aquela mistureba tivesse mesmo uma receita além da pura adição de bebidas ao acaso.

– Tradição milenar passada de geração para geração no clã Barton – a morena riu – Tony e Bruce estão na cozinha cortando tira-gostos e destruindo tudo no processo. Pode ir dar um "oi" se quiser. Natasha ainda não chegou. Fique a vontade, Loki. Faça o de sempre: se espalhe e conquiste!

E saiu circulando entre as outras pessoas da festa.

Meio perdido, Loki resolveu ouvir a intuição. Assim seguiu pela festa, passando pelas pessoas que dançavam (teve a impressão de sentir um tapa na bunda, mas não teve certeza – talvez fosse apenas um esbarrão) e acabou dando um gole na bebida, que tinha um gosto tão ruim quanto a aparência viscosa.

Descobriu a cozinha, onde o som também era alto. O lugar branco estava meio bagunçado. Apenas dois rapazes permaneciam ali. Tony Stark, surpreendentemente, cortava sanduíches sentado a mesa, enquanto Bruce, em pé, os montava sobre o balcão.

– Você só pode estar brincado! – Bruce, que vestia uma camisa cinza clara e calça jeans, resmungou sem notar a entrada de Loki – A teoria das cordas _não_ vai se tornar a teoria unificada. E ela não é a solução para a questão da gravitação quântica.

– Ainda insiste nisso? – Tony retrucou, ele usava uma blusa branca justa e jeans bem casual – Já foi provada a existência dos quarks. O que mais você quer?

– Energia ilimitada... aff... vai sonhando – o garoto deu uma mordida irritada em um sanduíche antes de continuar expondo o que pensava – Acha mesmo que um dia vai conseguir construir propulsores e sair voando por aí?

Loki não esperou para ouvir o resto da conversa. Aproveitou que não tinha sido visto e voltou para a sala, mantendo-se num canto bebendo goles pequenos e observando as pessoas que dançavam e interagiam deixando a festa bem animada.

– Ah, Loki! – o garoto ouviu a voz de Tarika se elevando – Olha aqui! Tem alguém que eu quero que você conheça.

Loki voltou-se na direção da voz da morena e surpreendeu-se ao vê-la trazendo um outro rapaz pelo braço. Aquele loiro do terceiro ano.

Thor.

Continua...

Para nossa alegriaaaa... é segunda-feira. Okay, péssima piada. Rsrsrsr Mas como diz nosso querido capitão Nascimento, missão dada é missão cumprida. Então aqui está a atualização.

Essa festa se estendeu por mais capítulos do que eu previa, ou seja, pelas próximas semanas é festam festa, festa... mas não criem expectativas demais... xD

Finalizando: boa semana pra todos! Vou entrar em período de prova... a gente se vê semana que vem caso eu sobreviva! XD

PS: Obrigada a **Tayna** que está sempre comentando os capítulos, desde o começo, mas como ela faz em forma de anonimo, não consigo responder em particular! Obrigada!


	6. Capítulo 6

**Título: **Astronaut  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Beta**: Agnostic  
**Fandon: **Thor  
**Casal: **Thor x Loki  
**Classificação:** +18  
**Gênero: **yaoi, shoujo ai, romance, drama, talvez um pouco de humor por que sacumé...  
**Direitos Autorais:** Thor não me pertence. Dã. Mas o Loki sim, ele é meu escravo sexual e... okay, o Loki também não me pertence. Ainda (risada macabra ao fundo)

* * *

**Observações:**

**01**- É Universo Alternativo, ou seja, nada de deuses nórdicos, poderes invencíveis, raios a torto e a direito, martelos mortais, etc, etc, etc. Sei que a maior parte do fandom não aprecia, mas não resisti...

**02 **– Baseia-se em Thor e seus personagens, mas é certeza alguns Avengers darem as caras por aqui. Assim como alguns POs.

* * *

**Aviso:** Contem yaoi. Ou seja: homem catando homem, sacas? e INCEST, pois Thor e Loki são considerados **irmãos**. Não gosta, não leia. Simple like that.

* * *

**Astronaut**

**Kaline Bogard**

_Capítulo 06_

_Loki voltou-se na direção da voz da morena e surpreendeu-se ao vê-la trazendo um outro rapaz pelo braço. Aquele loiro do terceiro ano._

_Thor._

– Loki, esse é o Thor! Thor, esse é o Loki! – a garota disse alto, num tom de voz de quem revela o sentido da vida. Como os dois ficaram meio sem reação diante da apresentação empolgada, Tarika suspirou e explicou – Thor é o deus do trovão, e Loki o deus das travessuras. Vocês tem nomes nórdicos e não conhecem a mitologia? Fala sério...

Thor aumentou o sorriso voltando os olhos azuis para o moreno.

– Olá, "deus das travessuras".

Loki não respondeu, mas sentiu-se extremamente sem jeito diante da mirada fixa.

– Eu estava na turma do Thor ano passado, só que esse loiro desgraçado foi aprovado e partiu pro terceiro ano. Eu fiquei pra trás – ela soou um tanto amargurada, mas o tom logo ficou animado quando ela visualizou uma pessoa que lhe interessava e fez uma piadinha infame – Oh meu deus do trovão. A Niat acabou de chegar! Cavalheiros, peço licença, mas vou à caça!

Nem esperou resposta e saiu, deixando os dois garotos sozinhos.

Loki observou a morena afastar-se, com a trança serpenteando a suas costas. Por um segundo pensou se ela falava a sério sobre tais intenções. Então lembrou-se que ainda estava com Thor a sua frente, encarando-o fixamente. Tentou não pensar em como a regata justa se moldava ao corpo jovem e começando a ficar definido, assim como o jeans escuro. Que tipo de pensamentos eram aqueles?

– Você está bem?

O moreno não entendeu a pergunta.

– Por que?

– Aquele dia no banheiro. Você estava ferido e sangrando.

– Ah – Loki ficou de mau humor pensando que o loiro agia com sarcasmo, afinal, um dos amigos de Thor o agredira aquele dia. E os alunos do terceiro ano estavam sempre a persegui-lo.

O mais velho observou a expressão amuada e desistiu de puxar conversa. Ficou apenas ao lado do moreno, dando grandes goles em seu copo. Loki acabou imitando-o, apesar do "drink" estar começando a esquentar e ficar com um gosto pior.

Vez por outra Loki dava olhares fugidios para o loiro, tentando descobrir por que Thor continuava ali, ao invés de socializar com outras pessoas. Antes que concluísse alguma coisa, Natasha aproximou-se deles. Olhou brevemente para Thor e voltou sua atenção para Loki.

– Acabei de chegar e chequei o perímetro. Vão fazer "Verdade ou desafio" no gramado da frente. O baile será movido pra garagem antes que os vizinhos reclamem do som alto. Tony e Bruce terminaram os sanduíches e vão trazer pra sala. Na área dos fundos tá rolando "Uva, maçã, pêra ou salada mista" – foi falando como um soldado fazendo um relatório para seu superior – Vocês deviam ir pra "Salada mista". Faltam garotos lá.

Depois de fazer a sugestão afastou-se para passar as instruções aos outros membros da festa. Loki respirou fundo. Não ia participar de baile, nem de brincadeira alguma. Enquanto os outros iam tomando rumos diversos procurou um lugar na sala e sentou-se numa poltrona. Thor seguiu-lhe passos e sentou-se ao seu lado. Logo o local estava praticamente vazio, até o aparelho de som foi levado para a garagem. Barton sumira com seu balde de bebida e fora seguido pelos beberrões de plantão.

– Aqui está o melhor sanduíche de atum que alguém pode provar na vida – Stark chegou e jogou todos os copos de plástico que estavam na mesinha de centro ao chão para depositar uma bandeja com sanduíches meticulosamente cortados.

– Recomendo o de quatro queijos – Bruce veio logo atrás com uma bandeja semelhante.

Loki aceitou a segunda oferta. Pegou um dos petiscos e voltou ao seu lugar. Torceu silenciosamente para que aqueles dois não resolvessem discutir assuntos de escola naquele momento.

Mas Tony voltou-se para Thor que sentara-se na outra poltrona e apontou-lhe um dedo.

– O seu último arremesso no jogo passado foi um fiasco. Nem eu perderia aquela.

– Por isso um primeiroanista ficou com o cargo de capitão – Bruce disse simplista.

– Não ligo para a glória – Thor respondeu – A emoção do jogo basta. É como uma batalha.

– Sei – Stark deu uma generosa mordida no sanduíche. Voltou-se para Loki – Você é alto. Não pensa em entrar para o time do colégio?

– Não – foi a resposta seca.

– Clube de ciências? – Bruce soou esperançoso.

– Aff, Rob, faça-me o favor. Quer deixar nosso Watson ainda mais nerd? – Tony recriminou antes de voltar-se para Loki – Mas será bem vindo se quiser participar...

A oferta fez Loki e os outros sorrirem. O charme de Tony era tão natural e espontâneo, como uma qualidade ou defeito qualquer.

– Mais bebidas! – Barton surgiu do nada com seu balde e encheu o copo dos quatro antes de sumir de novo. Loki hesitou um pouco, pensando que seria perigoso beber demais antes de ir embora, ainda mais que iria sozinho.

Mas Stark pareceu ler a dúvida nos olhos verdes do garoto, pois elevou seu copo num brinde.

– Costumamos ficar na casa de Tarika – explicou – E fazemos um mutirão de limpeza no dia seguinte.

Loki ergueu as sobrancelhas. Observou Bruce que tomava sua bebida de forma distraída e Thor que apenas acompanhava a conversa com interesse evidente. O interesse óbvio vinha cercado de curiosidade quase infantil dirigida unicamente para Loki.

Era tão esquisito que, sem querer, o garoto deu um grande gole em sua bebida, que desceu queimando com um gosto pra lá de duvidoso. Só Deus para saber o que mais fora jogado naquela mistura.

Resolveu acatar o convite implícito nas palavras de Tony e passar a noite por ali. Fôra aceito para fazer parte do grupo. Pouco a pouco sentia-se mais e mais, realmente, como parte do time de nerds e esquisitos da escola. E não era algo ruim.

Ruim era aquele olhar de Thor, tão fixo sobre si.

O que o encrenqueiro do terceiro ano poderia estar querendo?

Continua...

Pontualmente, como sempre! Semana de provas terminou posso respirar. Só falta pegar as notas e entregar os relatório... então... FÉRIAS!

Ah, só pra constar: Astronaut foi encerrada com sucesso. Não vou dizer com quantos capítulos fechou pra não gerar ansiedade.

A gente se vê na próxima segunda e... ei... alguém aí pretender ir ao AF esse ano?


	7. Capítulo 7

**Título: **Astronaut  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Beta**: Agnostic  
**Fandon: **Thor  
**Casal: **Thor x Loki  
**Classificação:** +18  
**Gênero: **yaoi, shoujo ai, romance, drama, talvez um pouco de humor por que sacumé...  
**Direitos Autorais:** Thor não me pertence. Dã. Mas o Loki sim, ele é meu escravo sexual e... okay, o Loki também não me pertence. Ainda (risada macabra ao fundo)

* * *

**Observações:**

**01**- É Universo Alternativo, ou seja, nada de deuses nórdicos, poderes invencíveis, raios a torto e a direito, martelos mortais, etc, etc, etc. Sei que a maior parte do fandom não aprecia, mas não resisti...

**02 **– Baseia-se em Thor e seus personagens, mas é certeza alguns Avengers darem as caras por aqui. Assim como alguns POs.

* * *

**Aviso:** Contem yaoi. Ou seja: homem catando homem, sacas? e INCEST, pois Thor e Loki são considerados **irmãos**. Não gosta, não leia. Simple like that.

* * *

**Astronaut**

**Kaline Bogard**

_Capítulo 07_

– Tem lugar pra mais uma aqui? – a voz melodiosa chamou a atenção dos quatro. Era uma garota de cabelos curtos e loiros, de estatura mediana que chegava com um copo de plástico na mão. Ela trajava uma blusa de alças finas de tecido leve e uma saia, ambos em tom escuro.

– Ah, Niat – Stark abriu espaço para que ela sentasse entre ele e Bruce – Que bom que chegou. Estávamos discutindo a idéia idiota de Robert sobre manipulação a nível celular.

– Não é uma idéia idiota, Anthony... – o colega resmungou.

– Pois foi justamente assim que nasceu a bomba atômica – Tony acusou.

– Eu não falo de "divisão". Falo de "manipulação". Pense nas possibilidades.

– Claro! Vamos correr riscos. Quer pular de pára-quedas? Não... prefiro manipulação de código genético. – o jovem soou bem contrariado – Fazer o que se você quer acabar como um monstro verde?

– Você ta me zoando, Stark...? – Bruce começou a ficar irritado.

– Socorro – Thor falou erguendo os olhos.

Niat riu e foi acompanhada pelo outro loiro. Aqueles dois estavam discutindo assuntos científicos em plena festa! Já tinham passado por uns três temas diferentes e não concordavam em absolutamente _nada_.

– Eu acho que vou circular de novo – a loira não pretendia ficar entre Robert e Anthony enquanto eles discutiam aquelas coisas chatas.

– Bolinha! – Barton chegou até eles e parecia se divertir muito rodando pela festa com seu balde enquanto era seguido pelos garotos que queriam mais da bebida. Sem esperar permissão encheu o copo de Niat – Não deixa seu coquetel esquentar.

Repetiu o gesto enchendo os copos dos outros rapazes e foi embora com seus fieis seguidores.

– Ele não chama ninguém pelo nome? – Loki soou inconformado. Não conseguiu entender por que Clint se dirigira a loira pelo apelido de "Bolinha" já que a menina nem era gordinha.

– Normalmente não – Bruce balançou a cabeça.

– Ele compete com a Tarika pra ver quem é mais irritante – nesse ponto Tony parecia concordar com o garoto.

– Mas ele chama o Thor pelo nome – Niat falou sacana – Talvez tenha medo do poderoso deus do Trovão.

O loiro deu de ombros sem um pingo de humildade, deixando claro pelo sorriso largo que entrara na brincadeira. Ele adorava seu nome, mesmo que às vezes zoassem com ele.

– Aff... – Loki deixou escapar sem poder controlar antes de dar um gole na bebida.

– Você é sempre mal humorado assim? – o loiro mais velho perguntou com curiosidade sincera. Não conseguia entender a agressividade do moreninho contra si, já que não se lembrava de ter feito algo errado a ele.

– Você sabe, – Tony Stark se meteu na conversa – no começo eles precisam de treinamento. Dê comida três vezes ao dia e faça carinho na barriga que resolve. Mas cuidado que eles mordem a mão quando menos se espera...

Loki ficou revoltado com a brincadeira. Hesitou entre responder com algo pior ou apenas jogar o copo na cara sorridente do moreno mais velho. E dos outros que estavam rindo de sua evidente indignação.

Mas Clint Barton parecia ter um timming perfeito para entradas triunfantes. Ele voltou à sala segurando o balde debaixo de um dos braços e batendo o outro como se voasse.

– Sou o grande Gavião!

Os cinco ficaram um segundo em silêncio, mas acabaram explodindo em uma sonora gargalhada. Nem mesmo Loki conseguiu se controlar diante da cena.

– Parece mais uma galinha! – Tony afundou-se no sofá, meio sem fôlego.

– Passeando... com... os pintinhos! – Bruce, rindo, se referiu aos outros garotos que seguiam Barton e seu balde mágico.

A comparação fez Niat engasgar com a bebida e Thor acertar um tapa empolgado no ombro de Loki. O moreno se divertia tanto que não se incomodou com o gesto. O pobre Barton, de tão feliz (ou bêbado) nem notou. Seguiu em frente com a performance indo passear por outras partes da festa, junto com seus supostos "pintinhos".

– Céus... vou zoar com ele pelo resto da eternidade – Stark respirou fundo para se recuperar.

– Eu vou contar pra Tarika – Niat garantiu. Todos sabiam que não havia castigo pior. Em seguida lamentou – Devíamos ter tirado foto.

– Gravado e liberado no Youtube! – Bruce completou, pensando se ficariam famosos com o Gavião-Galinha – Talvez na próxima.

Nesse ponto uma galera surgiu cantalorando, alguns abraçados, outros quase arrastados e saíram pela porta da frente. Loki olhou para o relógio de pulso, teve um pouco de dificuldade para enxergar os números. Alguns segundos de tentativa depois ele viu que era mais de uma da madrugada. Surpreso arregalou os olhos, nem tinha visto o tempo passar.

– Alguém quer mais sanduíche? – Bruce perguntou – Acho que sobrou queijo.

– Não quero de queijo. Quero de atum! – Tony reclamou.

– Acabou o atum. Preparamos todos.

– Então vá comprar – o moreno resmungou.

– A essa hora da noite? Vá você, folgado – Bruce foi levantando e seguindo em direção da cozinha com Tony logo atrás, lamentando que seus petiscos preferidos tinham acabado.

– Eles se amam, não? – Niat sorriu dando mais um gole na bebida. Foi sentar-se no lugar vago que os garotos deixaram.

– Um não vive sem o outro – Thor concordou.

Loki recostou-se no sofá e suspirou. Disfarçou um bocejo. Não estava acostumado a ficar acordado até tarde, menos ainda a consumir aquela bebida inigualável. O álcool há muito tempo começara a fazer efeito, deixando-o relaxado e mais a vontade, se não um pouco tonto aponto de começar ver tudo embaralhado.

Como não conhecia a rotina em dias de festa ia apenas aguardar. Na pior das hipóteses passaria a noite em claro. Nenhuma missão difícil, já que com toda aquela bagunça era impossível dormir.

Fecharia os olhos por um breve instante. Só pelo tempo dos sanduíches de Tony e Bruce ficarem prontos...

**C.E.01**

Tarika bocejou longamente e espreguiçou-se toda. Depois esfregou o rosto tentando despertar. Notou que estava atrás da poltrona de três lugares, bem no vão entre a parede e o móvel. Tinha que perder o hábito de dormir no chão em todas as festas.

Arrastou-se para fora e levantou-se pronta para enfrentar aquele novo e radiante amanhecer.

– Bom dia – Tony Stark cumprimentou – Tem uma teia de aranha na sua franja. E eu tenho uma trinca de reis.

Abaixou as cartas de forma vitoriosa. Mas Niat, que jogava poker contra ele, ambos sentados no chão e usando a mesinha de centro como apoio, abaixou suas cartas, mostrando os quatro azes.

– Não dessa vez, Stark. A teia está do outro lado, Tarika – a loira orientou vendo que a dona da casa tentava limpar do lado errado.

– Merda – o rapaz resmungou diante da derrota.

– Bom dia... – a morena desistiu de encontrar a sujeira e olhou ao redor. Não havia nada muito diferente do de sempre depois que dava uma festa. A bagunça de copos, guardanapos, coisas fora do lugar, etc, etc, etc e mais um par de etceteras.

Barton estava estirado na poltrona de três lugares, enroscado com Natasha. E Tarika sabia que se a ruiva acordasse primeiro ficaria bem irritada com aquilo. A garota ainda não se dera conta do que sentia pelo amigo.

Na outra poltrona, de dois lugares, Bruce dormia todo encolhido, tentando se encaixar da forma mais confortável. O estofado tinha praticamente o formato do corpo do garoto, que sempre se acomodava ali depois de uma festa.

E a morena já sabia onde ia encontrar Thor, com seu colchão inflável ao pé da escada e...

– Vish – a morena cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça – É por isso que a gente tem que dar festas quando alguém entra pro grupo. Você preparou café, Tony?

– Forte e amargo – ele respondeu embaralhando as cartas para uma nova rodada – Será que nosso Watson vai surtar quando acordar? Alguém topa uma aposta?

Tarika deu uma risadinha sacana e seguiu em direção a cozinha em busca do delicioso café de Tony Stark. Pensou se deveria tirar uma foto de Thor dividindo o colchão inflável com Loki. Mas desistiu. Não sabia onde estava seu celular e daria muito trabalho procurá-lo. Além disso, tinha certeza que Anthony e Niat játinham providenciado boas fotinhos.

Mas bem que queria saber como o garoto gênio da cara feia tinha ido parar nos braços do "deus trovão delícia sedução".

Continua...

FÉRIAS! Vem ni mim sua linda!

Nem acredito. Mais um semestre encerrado like a lord! Ta, nem tanto por que foi muita ralação. E não vou poder tirar férias do estágio e deixar meus pacientes sem acompanhamento, mas só de tirar férias da faculdade já é um alívio!

Sei que os capítulos curtos desanimam um pouco, rsrsrsr, mas todos têm média de três páginas. Esse saiu um pouco maior, mas foi exceção. Sinto muito, rsrsr, mas é um preço a se pagar quando se tem tendinite. Continuo escrevendo de pura teimosia. No começou meus capítulos tinham média de 20 páginas, rrsrsrs. Agora essa é uma meta inalcansavel xD.

Bem, agora vou retornar a minha montanha de biscoitos linda, me acomodar na minha cestinha gata e contar os dias até segunda-feira que vem!

Abraços asgardianos pra vocês!


	8. CENA EXTRA 01

**Aviso:** No capítulo anterior, entre o Loki adormecer e a Tarika acordar, tem a seguinte marcação: **C.E.01 **e é justamente aí que essa cena especial se encaixa.

* * *

**Astronaut**

**Kaline e Agnostic**

_EXTRA 01_

Thor percebeu imediatamente que o garoto ao seu lado adormecera, pois ele escorregou para o lado e apoiou a cabeça no ombro do mais velho. E, provavelmente, Loki nunca faria isso _acordado_.

– Ih, nosso Watson desmaiou? – Stark também notou – Que fraco.

– Dá um desconto, Tony. Pra um novato até que ele agüentou bastante – Niat aliviou para o lado de Loki.

Antes que alguém comentasse a afirmação, Barton voltou para a sala. Ele trazia o balde sobre a cabeça, como se fosse um capacete.

– Acabou a bebida – choramingou – E eu to com fome...

O balde escorregou e cobriu-lhe o rosto. Com um resmungou ajeitou-o no lugar. Stark não perdeu a deixa.

– Eu também estou com fome, Gavião. Que tipo de festa é essa aonde os petiscos acabam tão rápido?

– Ora, seu folgado. Já disse que vá comprar – Rob provocou o amigo.

– Sozinho? A essa hora? E se eu for assaltado? Ou abduzido? Ou cercado por zumbis famintos pelo meu cérebro genial?

– Ah, fala sério! – Bruce riu.

– E minha bebidaaaaaaaaaa? – Clint chamou a atenção.

– Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – Thor exigiu fazendo sinais com a mão – Quietos ou vão acordar o deus das travessuras!

Barton pareceu assustado e levou as duas mãos aos lábios, encobrindo-os. O movimento brusco derrubou o balde outra vez.

Tony vaiou Thor.

– Desencana, grandão. A gororoba do Clint desmaia um Troll das montanhas. Watson não vai acordar até amanhã.

– Será que ele moooorreu? – Barton perguntou bêbado, erguendo o balde – Eu não tenho naaaaaada a ver com isso. Vamos fugir pras coli-inas!

– Você vai fugir é pra cama – Niat riu erguendo-se do sofá e puxando Stark pela blusa – Eu vou com você comprar algo pra comermos. Vocês vão acabando com a festa e botando todo mundo pra fora. Já deu.

Bruce levantou-se para obedecer e Barton o seguiu cambaleante. Thor ficou no mesmo lugar, não querendo desalojar Loki, que parecia bem confortável.

Pouco a pouco, os remanescentes da festa foram saindo. Eles cantavam, cambaleavam, se despediam na linguagem que apenas bêbados compreendem. Entre eles veio Natasha. A ruiva arrastou-se até o sofá de três lugares e se jogou.

– Não achei a Tarika em parte alguma – suspirou – Arruma um canto pro Loki que logo o Rob vem pro sofá dele.

Thor concordou com a cabeça. Nem respondeu porque a ruivinha também apagou, praticamente desmaiando após a frase cansada.

Cuidadosamente, o loiro levantou-se e pensou no que faria. Talvez devesse ceder seu colchão para o garoto. Sim. Era uma boa idéia.

Primeiro o pegou de forma meio desajeitada e o colocou sobre a mesa de centro, que era baixinha, mas comprida. Loki encolheu-se todo, ajeitando-se no tampo de vidro temperado, forte o suficiente para agüentar o moreninho magro.

Então rumou para o armário embaixo da escada, onde sempre deixava o colchão inflável. Tirou-o da sacola impermeável, o esticou e começou a pisar na bomba continuamente, para encher de ar.

Enquanto fazia isso, Clint e Bruce voltaram para a sala. O "gavião-galinha" olhou Loki encolhido na mesa e estremeceu.

– Eu não sei de naaaaada – resmungou e seguiu para o sofá triplo, espremendo-se com Natasha que já dormia.

– 'noite – Bruce desejou e foi acomodar-se na outra poltrona. Ambos dormiram quase imediatamente.

Thor tinha um sorriso nos lábios, feliz por estar ali junto com os amigos e até mesmo com o moreninho sério e arredio. Não podia mentir que o jeito dele o intrigava e chamava sua atenção. Ao mesmo tempo em que Loki o repudiava havia algo brilhando nos olhos verdes. Algo que Thor não estava acostumado a ver na mirada de mais ninguém.

Um retardatário desconhecido veio cantando da cozinha, trançava as pernas cambaleante e, depois de acenar para Thor, correu para fora. Com certeza tinha alguém esperando por ele na frente da casa, por isso a pressa.

O sorriso de Thor aumentou e continuou em seu rosto até que estivesse terminando de encher o colchão. Tony e Niat entraram na sala.

– Não acredito que foi em vão – o garoto parecia inconsolável.

– O mercadinho vinte e quatro horas foi assaltado – Niat esclareceu para Thor – Estavam fechados para balanço.

– E eu fiquei sem atum! – então olhou ao redor – Todo mundo já apagou?

– Mais rápido do que da outra vez. Vou deixar que Loki fique em meu colchão. Eu encontro um outro canto por aí.

– Sempre gentil com as damas, hein grandão? – Tony debochou – Vamos pintar a cara dele? Batom? Pasta de dente? Caneta Hidrocor?

– Nada – o loiro decretou abaixando-se para rosquear a saída de ar do colchão – Ele ainda não está a vontade com a gente. Você vai estragar tudo se sacanear cedo demais.

Stark deu de ombros, mas não persistiu. Apenas observou Thor dar a volta na poltrona de dois lugares para pegar Loki da mesinha de centro e ir levá-lo para o colchão que tinha acabado de encher.

Quando abaixou-se para acomodar Loki, o loiro saiu do campo de visão dos outros dois.

– Eu trouxe meu baralho – Tony falou sugestivo.

– Tem cerveja na geladeira – Niat aceitou a oferta.

– Passo – o mais velho deles não estava interessado no jogo de cartas, nem na cerveja.

– Se Thor ta fora, o que me diz de Strip-Poker, loira? – Tony soou insinuante para Niat.

– Nos seus sonhos, garanhão.

– Perdeu a chance de ver meu corpinho sarado.

– Nem lamento – a menina riu.

Enquanto os dois iam conversando em direção à cozinha, Thor terminava de ajeitar Loki no colchão. Não era lá muito confortável, mas era melhor que passar o resto da noite no chão ou na mesa de centro.

Observou o rosto adormecido por breves segundos. Daquele jeito, Loki era tão diferente. Não parecia arredio ou desconfiado, e a arrogância abandonara as feições quase aristocráticas. Era quase como ver um anjo dormir.

Relutante em se afastar, Thor pensou que o tempo estava meio frio... não havia nada para proteger Loki do ar da noite. Como não queria que ele se resfriasse, acabou dando um jeito de acomodar-se no colchão, que tinha espaço para os dois. Passou os braços em volta do moreninho, que se aconchegou mais que rapidamente, de forma natural.

O plano do "deus do trovão" era acordar na frente e sair dali para que o garoto não ficasse incomodado ou sem jeito. Adormeceu antes mesmo que Niat e Tony voltassem com latinhas de cerveja na mão e as cartas de baralho prontas para serem distribuídas.

**T&L**

Tarika bocejou longamente e espreguiçou-se toda. Depois esfregou o rosto tentando despertar. Notou que estava atrás da poltrona de três lugares, bem no vão entre a parede e o móvel. Tinha que perder o hábito de dormir no chão em todas as festas.

Arrastou-se para fora e levantou-se pronta para enfrentar aquele novo e radiante dia (...)

**Fim da ****C.E.01**

* * *

**PARABENS A TODOS! CHEGAMOS AO 100º REVIEW!** (no site Nyah)

* * *

Bem, vamos lá. Quando montei essa história não pretendia graficar o desenrolar do fim da festa e a forma como o Loki acabou no colchão do Thor. Quem conhece meu estilo sabe que as vezes eu deixo brechinhas para que os próprios leitores possam dar asas à imaginação e completarem, para que fiquem brisando com as possibilidades.

.

Então a idéia de digitar um U.A. veio e eu digitei "Astronaut". Liberei na Internet para que os poucos sedentos de U.A. que tivessem coragem de ler aproveitassem e... BAZINGA. Acabou que a fic tem mais leitores do que eu poderia sequer imaginar.

.

E eu estou acostumada com outros fandons onde a recepção não é tão acolhedora. Fiquei muito surpresa com o carinho de vocês fãs de Thorki.

.

Normalmente, ou melhor, nunca vão me ver exigindo reviews ou chantageando leitores por aí. Sei que cada um tem suas dificuldades e nem sempre é fácil comentar em tudo o que lemos.

.

E como isso é um vínculo de ida e volta, nada mais justo que uma homenagem aos leitores e acompanhantes dessa história.

.

A Ag me disse num e-mail que queria saber como o Loki tinha ido parar no colchão do Thor, e que isso a estava deixando muito curiosa. Eu respondi que não tinha parado pra pensar. Então a idéia começou a se formar: ela me ajudou com muitas dicas e a cena especial se desenvolveu. Logo decidi postar para comemorar termos alcançado essa marca impressionante de 100 reviews.

.

Conseguir isso num fandom da moda como Crepúsculo é mais fácil do que num fandom que está criando forças como Thorki. E isso deixa o gostinho mais especial!

.

PARABENS A TODOS NÓS POR CHEGARMOS JUNTOS ATÉ AQUI! E OBRIGADA POR CADA PALAVRA DE CARINHO! Cada review faz unicórnios vomitarem arco-iris no horizonte, rsrsr.

.

E a imagem que tenho em mente agora é o Thor segurando um chumaço de algodão-doce, tentando repartir com um Loki meio mal humorado. Isso me da a dica para a próxima cena especial. Quando chegarmos ao 200º (mesmo que a fic tenha se encerrado), a gente leva essa galera toda para um Parque de Diversões!

.

Enfim... que nota enorme! Quem chegou até aqui ganha um beijo de chocolate no coração! E a gente se vê na segunda-feira!


	9. Capítulo 8

**Título: **Astronaut  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Beta**: Agnostic  
**Fandon: **Thor  
**Casal: **Thor x Loki  
**Classificação:** +18  
**Gênero: **yaoi, shoujo ai, romance, drama, talvez um pouco de humor por que sacumé...  
**Direitos Autorais:** Thor não me pertence. Dã. Mas o Loki sim, ele é meu escravo sexual e... okay, o Loki também não me pertence. Ainda (risada macabra ao fundo)

* * *

**Observações:**

**01**- É Universo Alternativo, ou seja, nada de deuses nórdicos, poderes invencíveis, raios a torto e a direito, martelos mortais, etc, etc, etc. Sei que a maior parte do fandom não aprecia, mas não resisti...

**02 **– Baseia-se em Thor e seus personagens, mas é certeza alguns Avengers darem as caras por aqui. Assim como alguns POs.

* * *

**Aviso:** Contem yaoi. Ou seja: homem catando homem, sacas? e INCEST, pois Thor e Loki são considerados **irmãos**. Não gosta, não leia. Simple like that.

* * *

**Astronaut**

**Kaline Bogard**

_Capítulo 08_

Loki acordou sentindo uma dor desgraçada no pescoço, como se tivesse dormido de mau jeito. A segunda coisa que notou foi algo áspero raspando em sua testa desconfortavelmente.

Abriu os olhos e ficou lívido. Não precisava ser um gênio (e isso ele sabia que já era) para entender sua situação, todo enroscado nos braços daquele loiro do terceiro ano! Como fôra parar ali? Quando? Por que? Milhões de perguntas bombardearam sua mente confusa e ele teve que ter um controle ferrenho sobre sua força de vontade para não levantar e sair correndo daquele aconchego.

Ao invés disso moveu-se feito um felino escapando dos braços incrivelmente fortes que o prendiam pela cintura e conseguiu sair sem despertar o mais velho.

Quase suspirou. Quase. Uma exclamação revoltada o fez prender o ar.

– MERDA! – a voz de Bruce era inconfundível quando estava irritada.

– Passa a grana – Tony debochou – Ganhei facinho.

Loki percebeu que era fixamente observado não apenas por Tony e Bruce, mas por Barton, Natasha, Niat e Tarika, que o olhavam como se estivessem a assistir algum programa de TV. Foi impossível para o garoto não corar diante de acirrada atenção.

– Como podia ter certeza? – Robert resmungou enquanto contava algumas notas, sua preciosa mesada – Eu pensei que o garoto ia surtar.

– Elementar, meu caro – Stark pegou o prêmio e guardou no bolso – Nosso Loki é uma _diva_ completa. E divas não surtam.

– Vocês... – o moreno rosnou e isso foi sinal para que todos dispersassem.

– Vou pegar café – Tarika fugiu com a xícara ainda cheia na mão.

– Espera, acho que precisa preparar mais – Tony apressou-se atrás da dona da casa.

– Então... hora de começar a faxina. Eu cuido da garagem – Natasha marchou para fora, puxando Clint pelo braço. O garoto nem reclamou, deixando-se levar como um cordeirinho.

Bruce olhou de um lado para o outro indeciso sobre o que fazer.

– Acho que... o gramado da frente... – e correu depois de gaguejar.

Sobrou apenas Loki, o adormecido Thor e Niat. Sabendo-se alvo do olhar raivoso do mais jovem, a loira ergueu a xícara na direção dele, sorrindo.

– Quer café?

Tudo o que Loki fez foi acertar um tapa na própria testa, ainda irritado, mas envergonhado demais para outra reação.

**T&L**

Depois disso os adolescentes se concentraram na faxina, mesmo Thor ao acordar, sem saber do que tinha acontecido, juntou-se a eles para recolher toda a bagunça. Cada um sabia mais ou menos o que fazer, por isso Loki ficou um tanto perdido.

Quando deu por si estava com Bruce e o pseudo deus do trovão recolhendo copos descartáveis do jardim da frente.

Por que, em nome de todas as divindades conhecidas, Loki tinha que acabar próximo daquele loiro?

– Preciso de um pouco de H2O – Robert passou o braço pela testa parecendo cansado – Já volto.

Agachado de seu canto, Loki observou o outro moreno fugir para o frescor de dentro da residência. Voltou o olhar de modo fugidio para Thor, que continuava pegando os copos e jogando dentro de um saco de lixo preto.

A forma como acordara ainda incomodava Loki. Sua última lembrança era de fechar os olhos para esperar alguns sanduíches que Stark prometera fazer e depois disso, ao abri-los novamente, já estava nos braços de Thor naquela manhã.

Haveria alguma teoria cientifica de Bruce ou Tony que explicasse aquele lapso de tempo ou deveria jogar a culpa na bebida quase tóxica de Barton? Ou bebida quase _mágica_, já que ninguém reclamara de ressaca ainda...

– Melhorou o seu humor?

– Hã? – a pergunta pegou Loki distraído. Ele voltou a mirada esverdeada para Thor.

– Você parece sempre na defensiva.

– Ah... – o moreninho ficou aborrecido e não disse mais nada.

– Eu te fiz alguma coisa?

A pergunta soara realmente preocupada. O mais jovem tentou pensar numa resposta. A verdade é que Thor não fizera nada _diretamente_ contra ele. O problema era os outros, e Loki colocara-o no rank de indesejáveis por tabela.

– Não gosto de seus amigos – respondeu em voz baixa. Surpreso, Thor apontou na direção da casa de Tarika fazendo Loki girar os olhos com impaciência – Não esses. Seus amigos idiotas do terceiro ano.

Thor riu divertido, com aquele tom de voz que saia da adolescência e adquiria um timbre forte, grave. Quase como o som de um trovão...

– Não vejo graça.

– Desculpa. Você vem agindo como se _eu_ fosse um idiota. Se me conhecer direito vai ver que sou legal.

– Convencido.

– Meus amigos também são legais. Só dê uma chance a eles.

Loki preferiu ficar em silêncio. Talvez, e com muita ênfase nesse "talvez", Thor não fosse tão ruim quanto seus amigos. Mas Sif era uma vadia que pegava em seu pé, Hogun um cara que viva atrás de qualquer motivo para usar suas artes marciais e bater nos mais fracos e Fandral outro idiota que não via limites em suas brincadeiras e piadas de mal gosto.

Não. Loki preferia continuar do jeito que estava a dar uma chance para os outros.

– Mas, você dando uma chance a mim já é um bom começo.

A afirmação pegou Loki de surpresa. Ele virou-se para analisar Thor, porém o loiro estava de costas observando o gramado completamente limpo de copos de papel.

Então Natasha saiu na varanda e protegeu os olhos do sol forte que ia alto no céu. Os raios bateram nos cabelos ruivos e ondulados que lhe chegavam aos ombros, fazendo-os irradiar ainda mais o tom ferrugem.

– Garotos, o almoço está pronto. Tony fez uma macarronada e Bruce inventou uma sobremesa. Ou seja: preparem-se para a indigestão.

Thor riu fechando o saco de lixo e fez um gesto de cabeça, para que Loki o seguisse. O moreninho acabou se rendendo, sem entender por que o sorriso do loiro o deixara tão feliz.

Continua

Ufa. E é isso!

Eu tentei organizar tudo meio que em "ciclos", primeiro teve a aproximação, depois a comemoração (que está acabando - o próximo fecha esse ciclo). Então vou aprofundar os vinculos e, por último, pô-los a prova.

Nem tudo na fic será esse mar de rosas. Sif, Fandrall e cia ainda vão dar muito o que falar...

Aguardem!

Muito obrigada! E tenham todos uma semana muito suave.

Aqui tá um frio desgraçado... meus dedos congelam digitando. Ah, lembrei: eu vou no AF dia 08/07 - com cosplay de Koenma de Yu Yu Hakusho. Então se verem uma garota (alta), com chupeta azul... provavelmente sou eu. Rssrsrsrsrsrssr.

Tinha outra coisa importante para falar... mas não lembro o quê. Bem, se lembrar eu digo segunda feira que vem.

Abraços!


	10. Capítulo 9

**Título: **Astronaut  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Beta**: Agnostic  
**Fandon: **Thor  
**Casal: **Thor x Loki  
**Classificação:** +18  
**Gênero: **yaoi, shoujo ai, romance, drama, talvez um pouco de humor por que sacumé...  
**Direitos Autorais:** Thor não me pertence. Dã. Mas o Loki sim, ele é meu escravo sexual e... okay, o Loki também não me pertence. Ainda (risada macabra ao fundo)

* * *

**Observações:**

**01**- É Universo Alternativo, ou seja, nada de deuses nórdicos, poderes invencíveis, raios a torto e a direito, martelos mortais, etc, etc, etc. Sei que a maior parte do fandom não aprecia, mas não resisti...

**02 **– Baseia-se em Thor e seus personagens, mas é certeza alguns Avengers darem as caras por aqui. Assim como alguns POs.

* * *

**Aviso:** Contem yaoi. Ou seja: homem catando homem, sacas? e INCEST, pois Thor e Loki são considerados **irmãos**. Não gosta, não leia. Simple like that.

* * *

**Astronaut**

**Kaline Bogard**

_Capítulo 09_

Tarika terminava de arrumar os pratos quando todos se reuniram na cozinha. A mesa era para seis lugares, logo tiveram que pegar duas cadeiras extras e encaixá-las para que todos se sentassem.

– Caprichei no molho! – Tony se vangloriou – Mas não achei queijo porque Bruce acabou com tudo ontem.

– Vai começar com isso outra vez? – o garoto resmungou.

– Claro – Tony não tinha medo dos resmungos do amigo – Perdemos a primeira receita por que ele se meteu com o _meu _macarrão e colocou muito sal no molho! Vê se pode isso...

– Não se esqueça que perdemos a segunda receita por que você deixou o macarrão cozinhar demais – foi a resposta imediata de Banner.

Stark deu de ombros enquanto os outros apenas acompanhavam a discussão.

– Passou um pouquinho do ponto sim, admito.

– Um... um _pouquinho_ do ponto? – Banner soou inconformado – Tony, o macarrão cozinhou até derreter!

– Por que se prende tanto a detalhes, Robert? Vai acabar com uma ulcera.

– Anthony você ainda...

– Eles não se cansam? – Loki perguntou cortando a "briga" dos cozinheiros.

– Nem um pouco! – Barton respondeu atraindo a atenção dos demais. Como todos o olharam fixamente, parou de se servir – O que foi?

– Nada, garoto gavião! – Stark debochou, fazendo o outro ficar mais confuso por não se lembrar desse detalhe da noite passada.

– Falando em coisas que aconteceram na festa – Tarika puxou o celular – Olha isso Thor.

Arremessou o aparelho na direção do loiro que o pegou ágil no ar, observando a telinha LCD. Acabou rindo alto antes de mostrar para Loki ao seu lado. Era uma foto dos dois dormindo juntos.

– Apaga isso! – o moreno exigiu.

– Não adianta – a dona da casa apressou-se em afirmar engolindo macarrão – Todos nós temos uma cópia. E se você quiser é só falar que eu te envio.

– Você tem sorte – Thor afirmou ocultando sua parcela de responsabilidade naquela suposta "sorte" – Da última vez acordei usando batom, com um jogo da velha de um lado do rosto, um jogo da forca do outro lado e um olho na testa...

– E ainda temos essa foto, grandão – Tony afirmou.

– Não duvido.

Loki olhava de um para o outro sem compreender como podiam falar sobre algo tão vergonhoso com tanta espontaneidade e naturalidade, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo dois garotos acordando abraçados.

– Ei, Gavião, de onde tirou a "bolinha"? – Stark perguntou como quem não quer nada, mas destilando duplo sentido.

– Que bolinha? – foi Tarika quem perguntou.

– O meu apelido de ontem! – Niat exclamou, também curiosa.

– Apelido? – o rapaz pareceu mesmo não saber.

– Você chegou do nada e chamou a Niat de "bolinha". Ninguém entendeu.

Então a expressão concentrada de Clint desanuviou e ele abriu a boca emitindo um "Ahhhhhhh" silencioso e sorridente. Depois olhou de Tarika pra Niat.

– Sabe aquelas gatas chatas que não param quietas e só sossegam quando ganham uma bolinha de lã...? Então... a Niat é a "bolinha" de uma gata muito chata.

Tarika coçou o nariz disfarçando.

– Ei, que viagem! Eu não sou chata...

Niat riu pelo paralelo traçado. Só podia ser tão sem noção quanto tudo o que saia daqueles garotos. Ou talvez nem tão sem noção assim, afinal Tarika ficara bem sem graça e esse era um feito e tanto de se conseguir.

– Temos que arrumar bolinhas pra mais gente aqui – Thor deixou escapar enquanto enrolava macarrão com seu garfo. Os outros riram do que o loiro dissera e Loki ficou aliviado por não ser o centro das atenções.

Mas o alivio foi muito breve. Logo Natasha o fitava pensativa.

– Vai entrar para algum clube?

– Hã?

– No colégio, Loki. Vai fazer alguma atividade extra pra ganhar créditos?

– Você é alto – Thor se animou e fez um convite que Tony já fizera – Deveria entrar pro time de basquete.

– Eu participo da equipe de corrida, junto com a Niat – Natasha explicou – Clint é do time de luta greco-romana e Arco e flecha. Thor joga basquete. Tony e Rob são do clube de ciências e da equipe de debates.

– Eu sou do Audiovisuais e grupo de teatro – Tarika falou com a boca cheia – Menos fadiga.

– Espero que venha pro clube de ciências – Bruce soou animado – Teríamos um ganho e tanto.

– Não sei – Loki ficou pensativo. Não queria envolver-se em esportes agora, mas o clube de ciências parecia uma boa.

Nunca levara muito a sério as atividades extra-classe naqueles primeiros meses de aula. O colegial era um ritmo totalmente diferente e ele vinha tendo problemas de adaptação, sobretudo com a perseguição que sofria dos mais velhos.

Talvez fosse mais fácil se já tivesse amigos nos clubes. Ele gostou dos convites, por que não se sentiu pressionado a participar, mas parecia que aqueles garotos queriam mesmo que se integrasse.

– Loki vai acabar no Audiovisuais – Tarika se vangloriou – Dá menos trabalho.

Os outros vaiaram a dona da casa. A aquela foi a deixa para a conversa terminar e eles continuarem comendo. E, no fim das contas, a macarronada de Stark e Banner não estava nada mal. Terceira tentativa concluída com sucesso.

Depois do almoço os adolescentes se dispersam de volta as tarefas. Como a parte da frente estava limpa Thor, Loki e Bruce acabaram sobrando pra cuidar da louça. No fim Rob foi lavando e Thor secando e guardando, já que conheciam melhor a casa. O caçula dos três acompanhou aquilo por um tempo.

– Eu tenho que ir – Loki anunciou. Estava fora desde o dia anterior. Precisava de um banho decente, ajeitar o cabelo que estava sem a arrumação impecável e, o principal, dormir com a certeza de não acordar nos braços de nenhum loiro do terceiro ano. Ou outro loiro qualquer.

– É cedo! – Bruce exclamou com as mãos cheias de espuma – Acabamos de almoçar. Daqui a pouco tem minha sobremesa. Geralmente curtimos até o fim da tarde.

– Agradeço, mas realmente não posso ficar – levantou-se da cadeira pensando em despedir-se dos outros. Um tanto relutante acrescentou – Foi divertido.

De repente um cansaço se abatera sobre ele. Loki não estava acostumado a tantas coisas acontecendo, relacionamentos tão dinâmicos e um pouco invasivos. Até alguns dias atrás era ele contra o mundo. Agora começava a sentir que tinha amigos.

Não queria que tudo fosse rápido demais.

Aceitando a necessidade do outro, Thor sorriu.

– A gente se fala amanhã, irmãozinho – a forma como o loiro se despediu surpreendeu Loki.

– Do que me chamou?

– Irmãozinho. Deus do trovão, deus das travessuras... mitologia nórdica, lembra?

– Ah, claro... é... óbvio. Até amanhã.

O moreninho saiu da cozinha numa confusão de pensamentos e sentimentos tão grande que nem lembrou de se despedir dos outros.

Continua

Capítulo postado! Ah, que engraçado: to um trapo por ontem. O ônibus ainda fez o favor de quebrar na estrada. Fui chegar em casa era mais de meia noite. Mas consegui comprar animes, camisetas, melona! O muppy acabou e eu nem bebi. Pode isso? Ir por AF e ficar sem muppy? Affff.

Em compensação achei um Yusuke por lá e a gente deu um perdido junto. Tiramos taaaanta foto que no fim da tarde vinham pedir pra tirar e o Yusuke fazia pose sentado. Daí eu dizia "levanta Urameshi, olha que eu chamo a Genkai pra você", daí ele dizia "a Genkai não!" e fazia pose direito. Muito bacana!

Acho que é isso.

A gente se fala semana que vem! Beijos trufados pra vocês!


	11. Capítulo 10

**Título: **Astronaut  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Beta**: Agnostic  
**Fandon: **Thor  
**Casal: **Thor x Loki  
**Classificação:** +18  
**Gênero: **yaoi, shoujo ai, romance, drama, talvez um pouco de humor por que sacumé...  
**Direitos Autorais:** Thor não me pertence. Dã. Mas o Loki sim, ele é meu escravo sexual e... okay, o Loki também não me pertence. Ainda (risada macabra ao fundo)

* * *

**Observações:**

**01**- É Universo Alternativo, ou seja, nada de deuses nórdicos, poderes invencíveis, raios a torto e a direito, martelos mortais, etc, etc, etc. Sei que a maior parte do fandom não aprecia, mas não resisti...

**02 **– Baseia-se em Thor e seus personagens, mas é certeza alguns Avengers darem as caras por aqui. Assim como alguns POs.

* * *

**Aviso:** Contem yaoi. Ou seja: homem catando homem, sacas? e INCEST, pois Thor e Loki são considerados **irmãos**. Não gosta, não leia. Simple like that.

* * *

**Astronaut**

**Kaline Bogard**

_Capítulo 10  
_

O moreno não se arriscou no dia seguinte e, apesar da oferta de Thor, foi para a escola como de costume, ou seja, a pé. Preferia isso a enfrentar os valentões depois de um final de semana tão divertido. Estranho, confuso, surpreendente, inesperado... mas divertido.

Buscou refúgio no canto da sala. Natasha chegou um pouco atrasada, murmurou algo que pareceu com "fujão" para ele e sentou-se numa das fileiras da frente. Nada de marcante aconteceu nas aulas da manhã, exceto, talvez, pelo lembrete do professor a respeito da feira de ciências. Os projetos dos alunos estavam atrasados. Se continuasse assim seria preciso fazer em cima da hora e podiam acontecer falhas nas exibições.

Natasha levantou a mão e informou que provavelmente ela e Loki fariam parceria com alunos do segundo ano, fato que animou o professor. A escola incentivava entrosamento e parcerias entre os alunos.

Na hora do almoço o garoto foi guardar seus cadernos no armário. Acabou presenciando uma cena em que Hogun, que caminhava ao lado de Fandral, bateu uma das portinholas acertando as costas de um rapaz que guardava suas coisas e acabou gritando de susto e dor. Ninguém falou nada, nem mesmo a vítima que apenas assistiu aos dois que seguiram caminho rindo.

Loki trincou os dentes, mas não era idiota de provocar os dois estando sozinho. Mas algum dia eles encontrariam alguém os ensinaria uma lição.

Chegando ao refeitório nem se surpreendeu ao ser cercado pelos novos amigos.

– Ainda não acredito: a gororoba do Clint não deu ressaca dessa vez! – Tarika parecia tão incrédula quanto sua voz deixava transparecer.

– Claro, cada ingrediente é cuidadosamente balanceado – Barton se gabou.

– Sei – Tony desdenhou – Um litro de cada um, muito "calculado" pelo acaso.

– Acho que foi a menta – Niat falou pensativa – Da última vez ele misturou licor de menta com licor de morango. Não foi uma idéia feliz.

Natasha gemeu com a lembrança.

– Pior foi daquela vez que misturaram cerveja... todo mundo passou mal depois.

Os garotos ficaram em silêncio pensando no acontecido. Pela expressão de lástima deles Loki deduziu que a recordação era das piores.

– Hoje temos que comer voando – Bruce engoliu a comida as pressas – Tony fez o favor de não reservar o laboratório dois...

Diante do olhar agudo que recebeu o acusado suspirou com enfado.

– Eu já pedi desculpas. Um milhão de vezes, senhor Sou-perfeito-e-nunca-esqueci-nada.

O olhar de Rob ficou ainda mais hostil.

– Desculpas não adiantam agora.

– Relaxa! A gente dá conta – a afirmativa arrogante de Stark fez o colega girar os olhos, levantar-se da mesa mal humorado e afastar-se pisando duro. Então Tony voltou-se para os outros da mesa e fingiu uma expressão de sofrimento – Temo que nosso relacionamento não vai durar muito. Logo ele pede divórcio.

E saiu atrás do parceiro de trabalho, apesar de não ter comido todo seu próprio almoço.

Loki engoliu em seco e olhou rapidamente os garotos rindo a mesa. Aquelas brincadeiras de duplo sentido eram tão estranhas. Ele nunca sabia quando estavam falando a sério ou não. Ainda mais quando faziam coisas como Tarika naquele exato momento, pegando uma barra de cereal da bandeja de Niat e deixando as mãos de ambas se esbarrarem propositadamente.

Onde terminava a farra e começava a ficar sério?

– Ei, olha nosso grandão lá! – a ruivinha desviou os pensamentos de Loki ao mostrar Thor acenando de uma mesa do outro lado do refeitório.

A visão deixou Loki sem graça. O garoto desviou os olhos para o próprio prato. Ali estava mais um que o intrigava. Na casa de Tarika, Thor se mostrara de um jeito diferente do que Loki imaginava. Mas como podia andar com amigos tão idiotas quanto aqueles? Por que não vinha sentar com eles para dividir a refeição...?

E por que raios Loki queria que Thor viesse pra lá? E por que raios pensava em... "raios"? Suspirou de leve. Quando começasse a pensar em "trovões" sim, iria se preocupar.

– Olha a cara da vadia da Sif – Tarika resmungou.

– É. Essa se acha demais – Natasha concordou.

– Comigo ela não põe panca – Niat deu de ombros – Ela só pega no pé de vocês por que vocês deixam.

– Até eu me irritar – Natasha soou reticente, como se planejasse algo.

– Um dia ela vai ver só uma coisa...

Ao ouvir aquilo Niat balançou a cabeça.

– Eu já disse que se você quiser falo pra ela te deixar em paz.

– E eu já disse que não quero que se machuque – a morena falou desanimada – Conheço a laia dela. Sif não joga a limpo, Ni...

Ouvindo aquilo Loki teve a certeza que não era o único a ter problemas com os outros amigos de Thor. Por que o loiro permitia que aquilo acontecesse? Se ele conversasse com eles talvez deixassem as pessoas em paz.

Ou, muito provavelmente, Thor não queria se envolver e acabar tendo que escolher um dos grupos. E, para Loki, abster-se de tomar partido fazia do loiro um idiota tão grande quanto Sif e seus asseclas.

– Mulheres... – Barton suspirou.

– Eles não pegam no seu pé? – Loki perguntou.

– Às vezes. Daí a gente sai no soco.

– E depois você fica dias com o olho roxo ou a boca dolorida – Natasha recriminou esbanjando preocupação.

– Preciso ir! – o garoto levantou-se de um salto – Vou ver se Tony e Rob querem alguma ajuda.

A ruivinha viu o amigo escapando e meneou a cabeça.

– Tarika tem razão. Sif e aqueles idiotas são desleais. Só pegam à traição e em grupo. Mesmo que Clint faça parte da equipe de luta fica complicado quando tem que se defender de cinco ou seis. E ele não é do tipo que atiça a equipe pra se vingar. Aí seria um massacre.

– Mas que Barton bate muito, bate – a morena riu – Fandral ficou uma semana sem poder piscar pras garotas!

Como a conversa começou a seguir por um lado mais específico e feminino, e por ser o único garoto a ter sobrado na mesa, Loki resolveu deixar as três mais a vontade. Despediu-se com um aceno de cabeça e saiu do refeitório. Ainda tinha algum tempo antes de começar o período da tarde. Talvez fosse até o laboratório dois ou talvez ficasse na sala revisando a matéria.

Estava atravessando o local quando foi interceptado por Thor.

– Irmãozinho, está ocupado? Pensei em ir até o laboratório falar com Tony Stark. O professor quer um projeto inter-classes.

Loki ergueu as sobrancelhas um pouco incomodado pelo lance do "irmãozinho". Para disfarçar, fez um bico que pretendia ser irritado, mas tinha pouco de assustador.

– Você também está no grupo de Stark e Banner?

– Estou. Sif queria que fizesse parte do grupo dela – nesse ponto Thor passou um braço pelos ombros de Loki e o puxou para mais perto, em seguida praticamente arrastando o caçula rumo a ala dos laboratórios – Mas prefiro ficar com vocês.

O coração do moreninho disparou e ele simplesmente se deixou arrastar, concentrado demais na confusão de sentimentos para sequer notar o olhar raivoso cravado em suas costas.

A expressão de Sif não deixava margem para duvidas: quem o primeiroanista magrelo pensava que era para roubar a atenção de Thor daquele jeito...?

Continua...

Pronto. Agora o Loki conseguiu despertar a atenção de Sif... e isso não é uma coisa muito boa.

Ah, eu não tenho respondido reviews muito rápido por que estou de férias. Essa é a última semana, segunda feira que vem volto pro trampo, digo, tronco... ah, não. É trampo mesmo xD. E a rotina segue normal. Da faculdade ainda tem mais umas duas semanas. YUHUUUUL *joga confete pra cima*

Vejo vocês segunda-feira que vem, ou durante o decorrer dessa semana! Bai, bai.


	12. Capítulo 11

**Título: **Astronaut  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Beta**: Agnostic  
**Fandon: **Thor  
**Casal: **Thor x Loki  
**Classificação:** +18  
**Gênero: **yaoi, shoujo ai, romance, drama, talvez um pouco de humor por que sacumé...  
**Direitos Autorais:** Thor não me pertence. Dã. Mas o Loki sim, ele é meu escravo sexual e... okay, o Loki também não me pertence. Ainda (risada macabra ao fundo)

* * *

**Observações:**

**01**- É Universo Alternativo, ou seja, nada de deuses nórdicos, poderes invencíveis, raios a torto e a direito, martelos mortais, etc, etc, etc. Sei que a maior parte do fandom não aprecia, mas não resisti...

**02 **– Baseia-se em Thor e seus personagens, mas é certeza alguns Avengers darem as caras por aqui. Assim como alguns POs.

* * *

**Aviso:** Contem yaoi. Ou seja: homem catando homem, sacas? e INCEST, pois Thor e Loki são considerados **irmãos**. Não gosta, não leia. Simple like that.

* * *

**Astronaut**

**Kaline Bogard**

_Capítulo 11  
_

A semana passou incrivelmente depressa. Talvez porque Loki se deixara envolver cada vez mais pela rotina dos novos amigos e ia perdendo as defesas, se permitindo fazer parte do grupo.

E que grupo.

Os garotos não podiam ser mais diferentes entre si, e mesmo assim a relação dava certo. Cada vez mais Loki acreditava que a fórmula do sucesso estava no respeito. Eles conheciam as diferenças e as respeitavam, um não tentava atropelar o ritmo do outro, impor sua vontade...

Aos poucos Loki aprendia a perceber os limites de cada um, o que era brincadeira, como as "brigas" entre Robert e Anthony e as piadinhas de Stark a respeito do "relacionamento" de ambos; e o que era sério, como os sentimentos que Natasha nutria por Clint e o garoto nem se dava conta e o clima entre Niat e Tarika, que ainda não passara do nível do flerte.

É. Aos poucos ele se adaptava muito bem ao novo contexto. Já não se sentia tão isolado e fraco. No meio daquele grupo tinha o sentimento de pertencer, de fazer parte de algo. Algo bom.

Loki gostava daquilo.

A rotina era previsível e imprevisível ao mesmo tempo. Previsível porque sempre dividiam o almoço juntos, iam para o laboratório depois de comer e depois das aulas, mas se separavam para as atividades dos clubes extra exigida por causa dos horários diferenciados. Imprevisível porque quando aquela galera se juntava só Deus para saber no que ia dar.

Geralmente Niat e Natasha saiam no mesmo horário. Clint escapulia logo após e Thor em seguida. Tarika fazia alguma hora a mais antes de deixar "os três mais nerds" fazerem o trabalho de verdade.

Porém até Loki se cansava um pouco das eternas discussões de Tony e Rob e dava um jeito de deixá-los sozinhos.

Foi no final de tarde de sexta-feira que seu relacionamento com Thor alcançou um outro nível.

Loki estava indo embora, depois de abandonar Stark e Banner no meio da decisão sobre o próximo passo do projeto (e eles pareciam longe de chegar a um acordo). Andava com a mochila pendurada no ombro quando encontrou Thor na saída da escola vazia àquelas horas.

– Ei, irmãozinho! – aproximou-se do mais jovem com um sorriso. Loki não pôde deixar de pensar no quanto aquele grandão ficava charmoso quando sorria de forma tão espontânea, com os belos lábios emoldurados pelo cavanhaque juvenil.

"_Belos lábios?_", o pensamento fez Loki sacudir a cabeça de leve, aflito com o que ia por sua mente.

– Não... teve treino hoje? – a voz do garoto tremeu enquanto ele apontava a bola de basquete que Thor trazia debaixo do braço.

– É. O time saiu para beber. Eu resolvi passar pelo laboratório para ver como andam as coisas.

– Desista. Stark e Banner estão com a corda toda discutindo a relação.

– Ow. Deixa pra lá, então.

– Sinto por você não ter ido com o time.

Thor deu de ombros. Então virou-se e começou a caminhar para a saída. Loki foi seguindo ao lado dele.

– Não tem problema. Eu nem... ei, isso aí é o que eu estou pensando que é? – o mais velho perguntou ao notar o box no bolso lateral da mochila de Loki.

O moreninho fechou a cara.

– E se for?

A expressão zangada não assustou o outro. Thor esticou a mão e pegou o jogo de vídeo-game.

– Você ainda joga Tesseract?

– É um bom jogo – e Loki tentou pegar de volta sem conseguir.

– É um jogo de encaixar quadradinhos! – o loiro riu divertido – Pior que Tetris.

A risada trovejante desarmou Loki. O rapaz desistiu de tentar recuperar seu jogo, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

– Saiba que é mais difícil que Tetris. Sem estratégia em Tesseract não dá pra vencer. Só idiotas acham que é um jogo de "quadradinhos".

– Tem razão. São quadradinhos azuis que _brilham_.

– Aff... tem outras cores além do azul.

Thor parou de pegar no pé do mais jovem, devolvendo o jogo ao lugar de onde tirara.

– Por que fica tão na defensiva comigo?

– Eu não estou na defensiva... – Loki resmungou. Pensou um pouco e completou – Você está rindo de um jogo que eu adoro. Aposto que toma uma surra quando joga.

– Aposta? Isso é um desafio?

O moreno parou de andar e encarou de volta.

– E se for...?

– Eu aceito. Se você me vencer nunca mais digo que é um jogo de quadradinhos...

Loki analisou a face sorridente de Thor.

– E se você vencer? – quis saber. A voz traia a desconfiança que sentiu.

– Vai ter que me ouvir te chamar de "garoto quadradinho" sem fazer essa cara de quem comeu e não gostou...

– Eu não tenho cara de...

– E... – Thor cortou a reclamação.

– E...? – o moreninho quis saber entre surpreso e curioso.

– Thor! – uma voz feminina atraiu a atenção dos dois garotos parados na rua, bem em frente ao colégio. Era Sif. A loira chegava sem fôlego, como se tivesse corrido – Eu estava atrás de você.

– Olá – o rapaz cumprimentou – Professor Heimdall cancelou o treino.

– Fiquei sabendo – a garota ignorou a presença de Loki propositadamente – Estamos combinando uma festa na casa de Fandral esse final de semana. Você vai?

Thor franziu as sobrancelhas sem entender por que Sif fizera questão de falar pessoalmente ao invés de mandar um SMS, o que seria muito mais fácil.

– Desculpe dar esse trabalho, Sif. Já tenho compromisso esse final de semana – e olhou sugestivo para Loki.

A loira olhou para o mais jovem pela primeira vez. Ao invés da diversão e expectativa do olhar de Thor, ela tinha rancor brilhando nos olhos.

– Com ele...? – perguntou incrédula.

– Um desafio entre homens. Na sua casa ou na minha?

Loki não pôde evitar sentir-se satisfeito porque, por que mais uma vez, Thor preferira a companhia dele do que dos colegas do terceiro ano. E Sif não poderia fazer nada.

– Na minha – respondeu num tom que revelava seu sentimento de triunfo – Passo o endereço por SMS.

Agora já tinha o numero dos celulares não apenas de Thor, mas dos outros garotos também.

– Combinado.

– A gente se fala – Loki despediu-se do loiro e ignorou a menina, assim como ela fizera consigo ao chegar. Exultou mais ao ver que Thor também se despedia de Sif e seguia para o outro lado.

Sif ficou parada no lugar olhando de um para o outro. A expressão se tornou impassível e nos olhos argutos um novo brilho surgiu.

Thor era o seu "deus do trovão". Nunca aceitaria dividi-lo com um garoto nerd qualquer. Ela encararia aquilo como uma declaração de guerra.

E a loira nunca brigava para perder...

Continua...


	13. Capítulo 12

**Título: **Astronaut  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Beta**: Agnostic  
**Fandon: **Thor  
**Casal: **Thor x Loki  
**Classificação:** +18  
**Gênero: **yaoi, shoujo ai, romance, drama, talvez um pouco de humor por que sacumé...  
**Direitos Autorais:** Thor não me pertence. Dã. Mas o Loki sim, ele é meu escravo sexual e... okay, o Loki também não me pertence. Ainda (risada macabra ao fundo)

* * *

**Observações:**

**01**- É Universo Alternativo, ou seja, nada de deuses nórdicos, poderes invencíveis, raios a torto e a direito, martelos mortais, etc, etc, etc. Sei que a maior parte do fandom não aprecia, mas não resisti...

**02 **– Baseia-se em Thor e seus personagens, mas é certeza alguns Avengers darem as caras por aqui. Assim como alguns POs.

* * *

**Aviso:** Contem yaoi. Ou seja: homem catando homem, sacas? e INCEST, pois Thor e Loki são considerados **irmãos**. Não gosta, não leia. Simple like that.

* * *

**Astronaut**

**Kaline Bogard**

_Capítulo 12  
_

Passava pouco da hora do almoço quando Loki foi atender a batida na porta. Gostou de saber que o loiro era pontual.

– Olá – Thor cumprimentou. O moreno ia responder quando seus olhos foram desviados para as duas caixas que seu visitante equilibrava.

– Olá. Ei... acabei de almoçar. Pra quê as pizzas? Você não comeu ainda?

– Já. Mas não precisamos comer agora.

– Hn. Entra... – e deu espaço para que Thor passasse – Fica a vontade. Ou melhor... "se espalhe e conquiste".

– Sério...?

Loki olhou de relance para o mais velho, tentando compreender aquele tom de voz. Desistiu.

– Sério. Senta aí.

E apropriou-se de uma das poltronas depois de pegar um dos controles. Já estava jogando antes do loiro chegar, pra se aquecer.

Thor deixou as pizzas na mesa de centro e sentou-se na outra poltrona.

– E como vai ser a surra? Maratona?

– Nunca – Loki sorriu torto – Combate. Vamos jogar simultaneamente. Eu, com os "quadradinhos brilhantes" azuis e você com os "quadradinhos brilhantes" amarelos.

– Ei... você gosta de decidir as coisas! E se eu quiser escolher outra cor...?

–... tem rosinha...

–... quero o quadradinho azul.

Loki riu incrédulo.

– Thor, minha casa, minhas regras. Eu fico com os azuis e com o controle bom.

– Controle bom?

O moreninho riu da expressão indignada de seu visitante. Mas a risada morreu em seus lábios quando Thor pegou a mochila e tirou um controle de dentro.

– Não caio mais nessa, irmãozinho. Suas artimanhas não irão me derrotar – já estava acostumado a jogar contra Barton e aprendera a não bobear com o garoto.

– Aff... – Loki fez um bico. Dar o controle ruim para Thor era mesmo parte da estratégia de vitória. Não que não confiasse em sua inteligência, mas qualquer carta na manga era bem vinda – Mas eu fico com os azuis!

– Tudo bem.

Satisfeito, o dono da casa reiniciou o jogo e acomodou-se melhor para dar uma surra no oponente. Thor também se ajeitou, bem a vontade. Enquanto a partida não começava olhou ao redor, curioso.

– Bela casa.

– Obrigado.

– Seus pais não estão?

– Não – Loki suspirou – Meu pai viaja muito. Ele está trabalhando no Ártico e manda notícias de vez em quando.

– Ah...

O moreninho sacou a pergunta não feita, incluída naquela pequena exclamação.

– Não sei da minha mãe. Ela é um assunto tabu aqui em casa – foi muito sincero, até porque não se incomodava tanto quanto antes.

– Sinto muito por... – Thor estreitou os olhos – Então você mora sozinho aqui? Deve ser difícil.

– Nem tanto. Já me acostumei.

– Deixa a Tarika saber disso – o loiro falou distraído – Ela vai querer dar uma festa aqui. Principalmente porque os pais dela voltaram de viagem e eles não liberam a casa...

Loki fez uma careta. Jamais permitiria uma festa em seu santuário sagrado. Gostava de tudo nos devidos lugares. Pensar em bagunçar era quase um sacrilégio imperdoável.

– Nem em sonhos...

O mais velho riu.

– Não sei por que imaginei que fosse dizer algo nesse sentido e... não!

Acabara de sofrer um golpe. Seus "quadradinhos brilhantes" amarelos tinham sido massacrados pelos azuis de Loki que exultou de felicidade.

– Vai tomar uma surra, deus do trovão!

– É o que vamos ver, irmãozinho.

Loki riu feliz por tudo o que estava acontecendo. Tinha amigos, conseguia trazer Thor mais para o lado de cá (não que tivesse algum interesse especifico no loiro, obrigado) e já começara bem aquela tarde.

Ele não se lembrava de ter se sentido tão bem assim havia muito, muito tempo.

**T&L**

A tarde passou voando entre risadas, vitórias (da parte de Loki), derrotas (da parte de Thor) e fatias de pizza.

Foi com pesar que Thor anunciou que precisava ir embora.

– Cansou de perder? – o moreno se vangloriou – Acho que aprendeu a lição.

O mais velho sorriu sem responder. Mais do que simplesmente aprender a lição, afinal sabia que perderia, estava contente de conseguir estreitar os laços com o colega. O sorriso de Loki já era espontâneo e ele não parecia tanto na defensiva, pelo contrário. Thor sentia que uma nova barreira entre eles ruíra pouco a pouco no decorrer daquele dia. Valia a pena perder a competição nesse caso.

– Quero revanche – riu – Melhor de três.

– Revanche?

– Sábado que vem? Sua casa ou na minha?

Loki pareceu um pouco surpreso, mas cedeu.

– Sábado que vem. Você conhece o caminho, grandão.

Thor esticou o braço e desmanchou o penteado impecável do outro garoto, arrancando um protesto irritado.

– Já estou contando as horas, irmãozinho.

E lá estava aquele tom novamente, que Loki não conseguia compreender, mas que fazia seu coração disparar e o rosto ficar adoravelmente corado.

Continua...

Eu já sei: tem astronauta que chegou aqui querendo me matar por que o capítulo foi curto e não aconteceu nada entre eles. Poxa, mas o ritmo das minhas fanfics é mais lento. Rsrsrsr, demora um pouquinho pra eles se ajeitarem e...

.

Bem... o próximo capítulo é o último da calmaria. Depois dele é a vez dos vínculos serem postos a prova. E os estrelinhas do colégio vão dar o troco e...

.

Então... tem um anime muito legal que eu vi, chamado No. 06 e... eu SUPER recomendo, a música de encerramento é linda... me faz chorar sempre e...

.

Biscoitos...?


	14. Capítulo 13

**Título: **Astronaut  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Beta**: Agnostic  
**Fandon: **Thor  
**Casal: **Thor x Loki  
**Classificação:** +18  
**Gênero: **yaoi, shoujo ai, romance, drama, talvez um pouco de humor por que sacumé...  
**Direitos Autorais:** Thor não me pertence. Dã. Mas o Loki sim, ele é meu escravo sexual e... okay, o Loki também não me pertence. Ainda (risada macabra ao fundo)

* * *

**Observações:**

**01**- É Universo Alternativo, ou seja, nada de deuses nórdicos, poderes invencíveis, raios a torto e a direito, martelos mortais, etc, etc, etc. Sei que a maior parte do fandom não aprecia, mas não resisti...

**02 **– Baseia-se em Thor e seus personagens, mas é certeza alguns Avengers darem as caras por aqui. Assim como alguns POs.

* * *

**Aviso:** Contem yaoi. Ou seja: homem catando homem, sacas? e INCEST, pois Thor e Loki são considerados **irmãos**. Não gosta, não leia. Simple like that.

* * *

**Astronaut**

**Kaline Bogard**

_Capítulo 13  
_

Quinta-feira.

Foi somente na quinta-feira que Tarika parou de perturbar Loki e o perdoou por se divertir tanto com Thor sem convidá-los.

Claro que o rapaz teve que ouvir algumas piadinhas. E não se importava.

Naquele dia algo importante aconteceria: uma partida do campeonato municipal. O time de basquete do colégio competiria contra um outro, disputando uma vaga para os jogos estaduais.

Depois das atividades extras praticamente nenhum aluno foi embora. Todos queriam um bom lugar no ginásio para assistir ao espetáculo.

– Vai ser um massacre – Tony decretou, antes de morder seu cachorro-quente. Sabia que não era permitido comer na quadra, mas não dava a mínima para detalhes tão pequenos.

– Concordo – Bruce movimentou o pescoço dolorido – Thor e Rogers sozinhos dão conta. O outro time tem jogadores muito fracos.

– Aqui, meninas! – Clint acenou para as três garotas do grupo que chegavam juntas naquele momento.

Depois de se cumprimentarem, sentaram-se nos lugares que os colegas tinham guardado para elas.

Loki suspirou e voltou os olhos para o centro do ginásio. A partida acabara de começar.

Ao contrário do que Stark afirmara o começo, não foi nada fácil. Os rivais pareciam desesperados para ganhar aquela importante vaga na estadual. Por isso marcavam pesado em vários momentos.

Mas Thor era um marco diferencial na competição. Assim como Steve Rogers novato do primeiro ano eleito capitão da equipe.

E, mesmo com toda a capacidade do primeiroanista, Thor ainda era a estrela. Ele não era simplesmente um jogador. Era um guerreiro. Se movendo com uma agilidade surpreendente para um garoto do porte dele.

Roubava a bola deixando os inimigos sem saber direito o que acontecera, não sentia medo de ir pra cima, bloquear o ataque. Seus arremessos fortes atravessavam a quadra mirando certeiramente o cesto.

Ao fazer um belíssimo arremesso de três pontos, Thor voltou-se para o lado onde tinha visto Loki e os outros, bateu a mão em punho no peito, bem em cima do coração, e apontou para o moreninho, como se dedicasse o ponto para ele.

Os garotos, assim como a torcida toda, vibravam.

Infelizmente, para o outro time, nem toda a garra do mundo seria suficiente para vencer a destreza de Thor, Rogers e o resto dos garotos. Foi uma vitória que começou apertada e foi se ampliando no decorrer da partida.

Com um placar de quarenta e nove a setenta e um, o time da casa se consagrou campeão naquela noite e conquistou o direito de competir no campeonato estadual, onde enfrentariam colégios fortes de todo o condado.

Foi uma festa e tanto.

– Eu sabia – Tony passou a mão pelo pescoço, cansado pelo longo dia.

– Podíamos dar uma festa! – Clint já pensou na possibilidade de mais bagunça.

– Hoje o time sai pra comemorar – Niat era mais realista – Ele não vai poder vir com a gente.

– Então saímos amanhã a noite pra comer uma pizza – Natasha sugeriu e todos concordaram.

Nesse momento, Thor apareceu no alambrado. O sorriso era tão largo que parecia querer escapar dos belos lábios.

– Obrigado por terem vindo!

– Que isso, grandão – Stark desdenhou com um gesto de mão – Não perderíamos isso por nada no mundo.

– Parabéns!

– Foi uma bela vitória.

– Temos que pensar em como ir ao estadual torcer.

Os garotos iam dando os parabéns ao loiro que recebia todos os elogios demonstrando o quanto gostava. Não era de se fazer de modesto quando merecia as honras.

– Rola a gente sair amanhã pra comemorar?

Thor olhou para Bruce, que fizera a pergunta. Notou como todos esperavam em expectativa. Tinha combinado sair com Sif e a galera do terceiro ano, mas seus amigos ali pareciam bem mais empolgados com a possibilidade de saírem juntos.

Sem hesitar mais, decidiu que cancelaria com Sif e sairia com os garotos mais jovens.

– Claro! Depois me manda um SMS com os detalhes, irmãozinho – e se foi para continuar a comemoração com a equipe de basquete.

– Perfeito! – Tarika vibrou já pensando aonde iriam.

– Pizza é bom. Mas podíamos comer burritos dessa vez – Clint sugeriu.

– Qualquer coisa, desde que a cerveja seja gelada – Niat fez os outros rirem com a afirmativa.

– Galera, eu já vou indo – Banner levantou-se. Estava preocupado com o projeto, afinal a feira seria semana que vem e eles precisavam fazer muitos ajustes.

Pouco a pouco foram todos saindo.

Loki ficou sozinho na quadra, observando os outros alunos do colégio que ainda vibravam, conversavam, aos poucos indo embora.

A verdade é que o moreno se recusava a ir enquanto Thor não desaparecesse de sua vista. Gostava de ver a alegria contagiante na face juvenil e animada, a empolgação nas íris de profundo azul.

Era uma cena que o tocava fundo. Queria saber por que nunca repara antes, nunca percebera antes...

Provavelmente porque estava focado demais em achar o loiro um idiota, sem conhecê-lo direito e deixando passar aqueles pequenos detalhes tão singulares a respeito do outro.

Somente quando Thor finalmente saiu com os colegas que Loki resolveu ir para casa.

Na mente traçava planos de como seria na próxima noite, com ele e os amigos comemorando e se divertindo juntos.

Mal sabia ele que nenhuma alegria esperava o grupo no dia seguinte...

Continua...

Astronautas, aqui quem fala é a Kaline de dez anos no futuro! Eu encontrei um samurai que me disse: volte ao passado, salve a líder de torcida e salve o mundo!

.

Por isso aqui estou eu postando a fic.

.

Ok. Não teve nada disso... então, por que a postagem extra se nem é segunda feira?

.

Eu respondo, jovem Padwan.

.

A Agnostic e eu comemoramos hoje um ano de casamento! E queremos dividir a data com vocês. A Agnostic e eu comemoramos hoje um ano de casamento! E queremos dividir a data com vocês. Um ano que essa pessoa linda entrou em minha vida e só trouxe alegrias!

.

Então... enjoy! E até segunda!


	15. Capítulo 14

**Título: **Astronaut  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Beta**: Agnostic  
**Fandon: **Thor  
**Casal: **Thor x Loki  
**Classificação:** +18  
**Gênero: **yaoi, shoujo ai, romance, drama, talvez um pouco de humor por que sacumé...  
**Direitos Autorais:** Thor não me pertence. Dã. Mas o Loki sim, ele é meu escravo sexual e... okay, o Loki também não me pertence. Ainda (risada macabra ao fundo)

* * *

**Observações:**

**01**- É Universo Alternativo, ou seja, nada de deuses nórdicos, poderes invencíveis, raios a torto e a direito, martelos mortais, etc, etc, etc. Sei que a maior parte do fandom não aprecia, mas não resisti...

**02 **– Baseia-se em Thor e seus personagens, mas é certeza alguns Avengers darem as caras por aqui. Assim como alguns POs.

* * *

**Aviso:** Contem yaoi. Ou seja: homem catando homem, sacas? e INCEST, pois Thor e Loki são considerados **irmãos**. Não gosta, não leia. Simple like that.

* * *

**Astronaut**

**Kaline Bogard**

_Capítulo 14  
_

A sexta-feira começou normal. Ou melhor, tão normal quanto uma escola de ensino médio poderia ser considerada do ponto de vista dos jovens alunos e professores.

Loki chegou cedo para garantir seu lugar junto à janela. Natasha algum tempo depois. Sorriu ao vê-lo lendo um livro cientifico e aproximou-se para conversar.

– Oi! Pesquisei uns lugares legais pra gente ir hoje a noite. Que me diz de ir ao boliche?

O moreno pensou um instante. Não gostava muito do jogo, mas não via problema em assistir aos companheiros jogarem. Deu de ombros.

– Tudo bem.

– Perfeito. Eu mando SMS pros outros pra combinarmos direitinho. Nem vou ao treino de corrida hoje e Niat também não. Vou embora direto pra me arrumar.

Loki apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e descansou o queixo na mão aberta. A garota não era de mostrar empolgação com muita coisa... geralmente só ficava assim quando tinha algo a ver com certo gavião-galinha do segundo ano. Aqueles dois cegos... quando iriam sacar o que rolava entre eles?

–... o Thor, okay?

Notando que perdera o foco, Loki meneou a cabeça, confuso.

– Quê?

– Eu disse: depois que combinarmos tudo você avisa o Thor, está bem?

– Claro.

E a menina foi para sua carteira, pois o professor acabara de entrar na sala.

Na hora do almoço, Tony e Bruce não apareceram, de tão entretidos que estavam com o projeto. Tarika terminava de organizar o roteiro de som para a feira cientifica e Natasha fôra atrás da treinadora para pedir dispensa das atividades extras do dia.

Acabaram almoçando apenas Niat, Clint, Thor e Loki.

– Ma... – Barton começou a falar, porém, antes de terminar a palavrinha, Loki já estendia a fruta para ele – ...çã. Obrigado...

Thor riu. Também planejava dar a maçã para o garoto, só não o fizera porque Loki agira mais rápido.

– Pegue a minha – o loiro ofertou sua própria fruta. Loki hesitou um instante antes de aceitar.

– Obrigado – estendeu a mão para pegá-la e acabou esbarrando os dedos nos de Thor. Um arrepio gostoso subiu por seu braço e o deixou sem jeito. Para disfarçar, abaixou a cabeça e concentrou-se na comida.

– Então vamos ao boliche? Natasha me falou algo sobre isso – Niat trouxe o assunto a tona.

– Se vocês querem perder outra vez – Thor falou convencido – E sábado tem minha revanche no Tesseract, irmãozinho.

Antes que Loki respondesse Clint se meteu.

– A gente perder? Se me lembro bem o Tony ganhou de lavada. Foi um strike atrás do outro.

– Hn – Loki resmungou – Tem gente que só vive de revanche.

A alfinetada fez Thor rir novamente. Que personalidade tinha aquele garoto! Era mesmo uma figura.

– A gente se fala, irmãozinho. Até mais, pessoal – o loiro se despediu e levantou-se.

Niat suspirou e também se levantou.

– Vou ver se Natasha conseguiu cancelar com a treinadora. Sexta-feira fica pouca gente na escola, mas ela gosta de avisar a ausência.

– Eu digo que ela tem que relaxar às vezes...

Niat deu de ombros para Barton. Cada um era cada um.

No fim os dois garotos terminaram o almoço sozinhos. Quando Barton fez menção de pegar a nova maçã de Loki o moreninho a tirou de alcance. Aquela não ia dividir.

Afinal, fora um presente de Thor...

**T&L**

Com o fim das aulas regulares do segundo período a escola costumava esvaziar-se bastante. Principalmente nas sextas-feiras.

Por isso, quando Tony e Rob saíram do laboratório dois, onde estavam trabalhando sem parar, não estranharam passar pelo pátio vazio e silencioso.

– Podia ser assim todos os dias – Banner falou.

– Mas seria muito sem graça.

O mais baixo fez um som estranho com a garganta. Impressionante como um não concordava com nada do que o outro dizia.

– Mas que a gente deu um adianto no trabalho, deu! – Bruce soou empolgado – Quer ir lá pra casa antes do boliche? Minha mãe vai fazer bolo de carne.

– Tentador, – Tony avaliou o convite – mas vou deixar passar. Quero ir pra casa me preparar para a noite.

– Ah, tudo bem. Ladys precisam de horas para se arrumar.

– Não vou discutir meus cuidados pessoais com você. A gente se fala, cientista maluco.

– Até! – Banner riu do apelido. Como se Tony fosse menos "cientista maluco" do que ele...

Se separaram no portão e cada um seguiu um caminho diferente. Teriam que ir a pé até o ponto mais próximo, já que o ônibus escolar não esperava por retardatários.

Tony caminhou pela rua pensando que teria pouco tempo para se ajeitar dignamente. Já passava das seis. Simplesmente perdia a noção das horas quando fazia algo que gostava.

Apesar de estar meio desligado, percebeu um fato incomum acontecendo.

Parou de andar e olhou para os lados. Um dos fenômenos mais impressionantes de morar em uma cidade grande: quando se precisava de alguém, você notava que a rua permanecia deserta e silenciosa. _Maravilha_.

Virou-se para trás. A mão segurava a alça da mochila firmemente, pronto para qualquer reação. De luta ou fuga.

– O King Kong com diarréia seria mais discreto do que vocês – zombou dos quatro alunos que o seguiam. Reconheceu apenas o garoto de traços orientais da sala de Thor – O que querem?

– Mostrar aonde é o lugar de vocês, nerds – foi resposta seca de Hogun.

Uma resposta simples que deu duas certezas a Tony Stark. Fuga não era uma possibilidade, os quatro estavam atentos a cada movimento seu. E o pior... a resposta viera no plural. Anthony não seria o único alvo.

Soltou a mochila no chão e aquele foi o sinal para que os quatro avançassem contra ele.

**T&L**

Tarika testava o som através dos fones de ouvido. Gostou do resultado.

– Malditamente perfeito! – trocou um cumprimento de mão com o garoto ao lado.

A equipe do áudio-visuais sempre ficava responsável pela parte técnica dos eventos. Como a feira de ciências seria na próxima semana resolveram se precaver e testar não apenas os equipamentos, mas também os arquivos de som disponíveis.

Satisfeita com o andamento do trabalho, olhou no celular para ver se tinha alguma mensagem e acabou assustando-se com a hora.

– 'táquipariu! Vou chegar atrasada. Bye! – despediu-se do colega, que ria do jeito estabanado, e saiu quase correndo depois de pegar a mochila.

Como não podia contar com o ônibus escolar precisaria ir a um dos pontos regulares. Perdera o ônibus das seis. Teria que esperar pelos menos vinte minutos pelo próximo.

– Acho que posso ganhar tempo! – pegou o celular e discou para casa – Mãe?! (...) Separa uma roupa pra mim? Eu to atrasada, vou tomar um banho no colégio e passo aí só pra trocar de roupa (...). No boliche, esqueceu? (...) Valeu!

Seguiu para o corredor dos armários. Como fazia parte do grupo de teatro sempre deixava uma muda de roupa a mão, pois alguns dos figurinos tinham muito pó e os ensaios pediam um banho para se livrar da poeira.

O vestiário estava vazio, fato que não causou estranheza. Pela hora avançada, poucas pessoas deveriam estar por ali numa sexta-feira. Mesmo a maior parte dos clubes extra já teria finalizado as atividades.

Suspirando, Tarika jogou a mochila num banco e sentou-se ao lado. Pegou a longa trança pela ponta e foi enrolando até prendê-la num coque no alto da cabeça. Lavar daria muito trabalho e ela tinha míseros vinte... não, quinze minutos para uma chuveirada rápida.

Foi então que a porta se abriu.

A morena levantou a cabeça para ver quem era a doida que ainda estava na escola além dela. Acabou franzindo as sobrancelhas diante do que viu.

– A menos que tenha mudado de sexo, esse vestiário não é pra você, Fandral...

O loiro topetudo fez um gesto de cabeça para um dos dois garotos que o acompanhavam. Assim que foi obedecido com a saída do rapaz que vigiaria a porta, Fandral voltou-se para Tarika.

– Não guarde rancor de mim. Não é nada pessoal.

A garota ia responder quando notou o que o ex-colega levava na mão. Foi impossível não arregalar os olhos. Bem... de uma coisa tinha certeza: não ia se deixar pegar tão fácil assim. Fechou as mãos em punho evidenciando suas intenções de não cair sem luta.

E Fandral aceitou o convite.

**T&L**

Loki saiu da sala do clube de debates um tanto animado. Não podia negar que os caras eram bons. Até compreendia agora porque Stark e Banner viviam discutindo. Os bons argumentos entravam no sangue, subiam para o cérebro e seduziam, davam vontade de entrar para a equipe na mesma hora!

Loki não se arrependia de ter ido assistir uma apresentação. Apenas não contava que fosse se absolver tanto que perderia a hora.

Nos argumentos finais, o garoto levantou-se e saiu da sala. Como morava um tanto longe do colégio tinha que se apressar ou chegaria no boliche atrasado demais.

Passava pelo pátio deserto. Só mesmo nerds para estarem no colégio até aquela hora...

Falando em nerds... fez um desvio. Iria até o laboratório. Havia uma chance considerável daqueles dois estarem lá ainda, esquecidos da vida.

As passadas de tênis soavam macias no piso, mas era estranho andar por ali com tudo silencioso. Era tão diferente dos períodos com aula, sempre cheios de alunos, vozes e sons.

Com um súbito mau pressentimento, Loki resolveu ir mais rápido. Nunca tivera medo de ficar sozinho, mas começara a sentir-se meio agoniado naquele vazio imenso.

Passou pelo corredor mais curto e virou a curva saindo no corredor mais cumprido, que dava acesso aos laboratórios. E estacou surpreso. Ouvira passos soando além dos seus...

Mal se virou e deu de cara com Sif, a loira do terceiro ano amiga de Thor.

– Vocês deveriam saber que algumas coisas não se misturam – Sif falou – Não vai ter o meu Thor esse final de semana. Não vou deixar ele andando com fracassados esquisitos.

– Ele parece gostar mais da gente do que de vocês – Loki não sentiu medo da garota.

– Considere isso uma pequena lição, moleque.

Loki já tinha uma resposta acida na ponta da língua, porém sentiu um movimento atrás de si. Alguém viera pelo outro lado do corredor e, antes que descobrisse quem era, acertou a cabeça de Loki com força.

A última coisa que o garoto viu antes de apagar foi um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios de Sif.

Continua...

Em primeiro lugar gostaria de dedicar esse capítulo a Torg Is Love, pelo dia de hoje: feliz aniversário! Tudo de bom, muita paz, saúde, dedicação nos estudos e THORKI! Rsrsrrs

.

Em segundo lugar: queria pedir desculpas a Viniesher Lehar, por que eu me embananei toda nos reviews e acabei deixando de responder o review que recebi. Então caso alguém tenha ficado sem resposta me avisa, por que passou despercebido!

É isso, está postado *olhando as próprias unhas* Agora volto só no mês que vem pra atualizar e... calma, gente, é brincadeira! Ei você aí, abaixa esse machado... ele parece afiado! Cade o senso de humor de vocês, astronautas? Rsrsrsrs, volto segunda-feira com mais dessa fic, sem falta!

.

Ah, e deixo aqui umas indicações da Gabi:

: / post / 28455932806 / this-man-is-the-nicest-person-in-existence-and (São gifs do Tom) - cole sem os espaços!

(São gifs do Tom)

.

Ela também me indicou uma NC17, mas pelas regras do Nyah eu não posso postar!


	16. Capítulo 15

**Título: **Astronaut  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Beta**: Agnostic  
**Fandon: **Thor  
**Casal: **Thor x Loki  
**Classificação:** +18  
**Gênero: **yaoi, shoujo ai, romance, drama, talvez um pouco de humor por que sacumé...  
**Direitos Autorais:** Thor não me pertence. Dã. Mas o Loki sim, ele é meu escravo sexual e... okay, o Loki também não me pertence. Ainda (risada macabra ao fundo)

* * *

**Observações:**

**01**- É Universo Alternativo, ou seja, nada de deuses nórdicos, poderes invencíveis, raios a torto e a direito, martelos mortais, etc, etc, etc. Sei que a maior parte do fandom não aprecia, mas não resisti...

**02 **– Baseia-se em Thor e seus personagens, mas é certeza alguns Avengers darem as caras por aqui. Assim como alguns POs.

* * *

**Aviso:** Contem yaoi. Ou seja: homem catando homem, sacas? e INCEST, pois Thor e Loki são considerados **irmãos**. Não gosta, não leia. Simple like that.

* * *

**Astronaut**

**Kaline Bogard**

_Capítulo 15_

Os primeiros a chegar ao boliche foram Clint Barton e Robert Bruce Banner. Os dois se cumprimentaram e ficaram do lado de fora esperando os outros.

A próxima a chegar foi Niat. A loira sugeriu que entrassem e pegassem uma das pistas já que não tinham feito reserva antecipada. Assim aproveitavam para beber alguma coisa. O dono do local costumava liberar cerveja para menores de idade depois de alguma insistência.

Natasha entrou e parou na porta tentando localizar os amigos. Sorriu quando viu Clint acenando animado.

– Boa noite! Desculpem o atraso.

– Que atraso? – Banner fez uma careta – Atraso é com o Stark. O cara é pior que uma noiva.

Os garotos riram.

– Combustível! – Niat voltou a mesa com algumas garrafinhas estilo longneck. – Não deixem esquentar!

Cada adolescente pegou um frasco e abriu. Ainda sobraram três sobre a mesa, para quem terminasse antes ou para o caso de mais alguém chegar.

E foi Thor quem chegou, com seu sorriso característico e presença marcante.

– Boa noite.

– Boa noite, grande guerreiro de Asgard! – Clint ergueu a garrafinha em direção ao loiro – Congratulamos a guerra vencida na noite de ontem.

Num movimento ágil, Niat arremessou uma bebida para Thor que a pegou no ar e abriu, bebendo antes que a espuma caísse.

– Aos deuses! – o loiro entrou na brincadeira indo se juntar a mesa dos amigos. Enquanto bebia olhou ao redor, pouco discreto – Meu irmãozinho não chegou?

– Ainda não – Natasha respondeu – Nem o Tony e a Tarika.

– Sabe o que isso significa? – Bruce apoiou os braços na mesa, debruçando-se como se fosse contar um segredo – Loki deve ser uma noiva tão grande quanto Tony!

Thor riu da piada, concordado com a comparação. Os outros acabaram rindo da alegria do loiro mais do que da piada. Aquela risada era contagiante.

– Podíamos começar uma partida amigável, não? – Barton girou o boné na cabeça, colocando a aba para trás – Enquanto o Tony não chega e ganha todas...

– Sinto uma mágoa em sua fala, Clint – Natasha falou um tanto solidária à "mágoa" do amigo, e num tom mais suave do que normalmente costumava usar.

– Claro! Eu não gosto de perder todas.

– Vamos lá – Bruce chamou – Acabei de reservar a pista cinco.

Barton aceitou o chamado e levantou-se da cadeira, indo com Bruce a pista que tinha reservado.

– Não vem, grandão?

– Não. Vou esperar mais um pouco – tirou o celular e observou se tinha algum SMS, esperançoso de que Loki desse notícias. Niat fez o mesmo.

– Liga pro seu "irmãozinho", Thor – Natasha sugeriu depois de dar um gole na bebida, observando Clinton e Robert seguirem rumo a pista de boliche.

O rapaz pensou se devia fazer isso ou não. Acabou se decidindo por ligar. Discou rapidamente e levou o aparelho ao ouvido. Mal aguardou alguns segundos e encerrou a ligação.

– Caixa postal – informou simplista.

Natasha olhou de Thor para Niat e sorriu de lado.

– Tenta ligar também.

A loira lançou um olhar estranho para a outra garota. Acabou cedendo e discando para o celular de Tarika.

– Ninguém atende – Niat resmungou contrariada. Encerrou a ligação e tentou na casa da mais velha – Alô, tudo bem com a senhora? (...) A Tarika está? A galera combinou de sair hoje e (...). Ah, sim. Aconteceu alguma coisa? (...) Está bem então. Obrigada.

Assim que desligou, Niat sentiu o olhar dos dois sobre ela.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– A mãe dela disse que Tarika chegou da escola, se trancou no quarto e não quer sair pra nada. Ela podia ter avisado que não vinha!

A última parte saiu bem mal humorada, afinal não custava nada enviar um pequeno SMS. Acabou dando um grande gole na cerveja para melhorar o animo.

Thor se perguntou se Loki teria desistido de passar o tempo com eles naquela noite. Talvez ele tivesse ocupado com alguma coisa mais importante.

Natasha olhou de um para o outro compreendendo a frustração. Seria legal se toda a galera se reunisse. Apesar de que ela sentia a falta dos amigos, mas não tanto quanto Thor parecia sentir especificamente de Loki e Niat de Tarika.

Bem, se Clinton não viesse ela própria se sentiria desanimada e...

Natasha engoliu em seco não gostando do rumo de seus pensamentos. Sorte sua que a razão de seu súbito tormento interrompeu tal linha de pensamento no momento certo. Barton e seu timming perfeito!

– Vocês não vão jogar?! – Clint aproximou-se com Banner, que trazia uma bola de boliche firme nas mãos.

– Thor está preocupado porque não consegue contato com Loki e Niat emburrou por que a Tarika vai dar cano.

– Eu não emburrei – Niat lançou um olhar irritado a Natasha.

Banner olhou o relógio na parede.

– Tentaram ligar pro Tony? – ao vê-los meneando a cabeça, Banner tirou o aparelho e discou primeiro para o celular do companheiro, depois para casa dele – Engraçado. Ninguém atende.

– Nem a senhora S.? – a ruivinha questionou.

– Ninguém. Stark deve ter saído com a mãe...

– Ih – Barton pegou a garrafinha da mão de Natasha deu um gole na cerveja – Tony saiu com a mãe e Tarika não vem? Pela hora acho que Loki também não vem. A gente combinou uma hora atrás.

– Estranho. Tony parecia animado pra vir quando a gente se despediu – Bruce sentou-se numa cadeira vaga ao lado de Niat – Deve ter acontecido algum imprevisto.

– De qualquer forma – Thor desligou o celular. Estivera tentando falar com Loki de novo, mas o celular do moreninho continuava na caixa postal – Falo com ele amanhã.

Niat pensou se devia ir à casa da morena no dia seguinte ou não. Achou melhor não. Se ela queria ficar na dela por um tempo era melhor respeitar. Conversariam na segunda-feira e então poderia perguntar o porquê do bolo.

– Não aconteceu nada, pessoal. Vamos aproveitar e comemorar a vitória do Thor, porque ele merece.

O loiro sorriu ignorando aquela pontinha de preocupação que cutucava seu coração. Levantou-se aceitando a oferta de Barton e seguiu com ele e Bruce até a pista reservada.

Natasha observou Niat bebendo sua cerveja calmamente, com um olhar um tanto vago. Sua mente se dividia entre chamar a loira para conversar sobre o que a afligia, e tinha a ver com aquela morena doida de pedra, ou não.

Mas temeu puxar tal assunto, porque na verdade, também começava a perceber que ela própria tinha um "assunto" com Clint Barton, o atrapalhado gavião do grupo.

Assim como ela não queria falar sobre Barton e o que sentia por ele, talvez Niat também não quisesse falar sobre seus sentimentos e a situação em que começava a se envolver.

Segurando um suspiro, Natasha pegou uma das garrafinhas que sobrara, já que Clint bebera toda a sua cerveja, e ergueu num brinde silencioso. Niat estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que não percebeu o gesto.

Continua...

Huahsuashaushausaush

.

#EuMenti

.

Não tem todas as respostas! Essa é uma técnica conhecida mundialmente como "tortura de leitores"!

.

Brincadeirinha, eu nunca faria isso com vocês, seus lindos!

.

Rsrsrrsrsrsrssr.

.

Boa semana! Segunda feira tem mais!


	17. Capítulo 16

**Título: **Astronaut  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Beta**: Agnostic  
**Fandon: **Thor  
**Casal: **Thor x Loki  
**Classificação:** +18  
**Gênero: **yaoi, shoujo ai, romance, drama, talvez um pouco de humor por que sacumé...  
**Direitos Autorais:** Thor não me pertence. Dã. Mas o Loki sim, ele é meu escravo sexual e... okay, o Loki também não me pertence. Ainda (risada macabra ao fundo)

* * *

**Observações:**

**01**- É Universo Alternativo, ou seja, nada de deuses nórdicos, poderes invencíveis, raios a torto e a direito, martelos mortais, etc, etc, etc. Sei que a maior parte do fandom não aprecia, mas não resisti...

**02 **– Baseia-se em Thor e seus personagens, mas é certeza alguns Avengers darem as caras por aqui. Assim como alguns POs.

* * *

**Aviso:** Contem yaoi. Ou seja: homem catando homem, sacas? e INCEST, pois Thor e Loki são considerados **irmãos**. Não gosta, não leia. Simple like that.

* * *

**Astronaut**

**Kaline Bogard**

_Capítulo 16_

_Sábado – período da manhã_

Natasha observava a tela do computador com uma expressão enigmática no rosto. Por fim, respirou fundo e se rendeu.

– Você venceu, Clint. Vai capturar duas das minhas peças e fazer uma dama em seguida. Depois, independente de qual for o meu movimento, sua dama vai me encurralar em três jogadas.

Finalizou a previsão encarando a câmera presa ao monitor.

– Ahhhhhhhhhh, não tem graça jogar contra você, Tasha! – a voz do garoto soou "reclamona" pelas caixas de som. A imagem de Clint movia-se de forma um tanto desarticulada, porque a conexão não estava muito veloz naquela manhã – Mas pelo menos eu vou ganhar essa.

– Não me chame assim – falou irritada antes de suavizar o tom para fazer um convite – Quer jogar mais uma?

– E ganhar de novo? Claro! – então o som de um grito assustador se fez ouvir no quarto de Barton. O garoto riu e puxou o celular.

– Meu novo toque de mensagem! – exibiu o celular animado.

– Um grito?

– É. Por que não? Olha... mensagem de um número que eu não conheço. Quem será...? – Barton ficou em silêncio para ler o pequeno texto. Ao final, estava visivelmente consternado.

– O que foi?

– É da mãe do Tony.

– Tony Stark? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Por que a senhora S. te mandaria um SMS?

– Diz aqui que o Tony tá no Hospital Central. Vou discar para ele – fez o que tinha dito e o celular caiu na caixa postal. Ficou em dúvida se devia ligar para a mãe de Tony ou aceitar que a mensagem era verdadeira.

Os dois se observaram através da webcam. Recuperando o sangue frio, Natasha resolveu o que fazer.

– Vamos para lá ver o que aconteceu. Avisa o Thor e o Loki que eu aviso a Niat e a Tarika. Mas não diz nada pro Rob. Primeiro a gente descobre o que está acontecendo.

O rapaz concordou antes de desligar o PC.

**T&L**

Como Niat morava mais próxima do hospital a garota foi a primeira a chegar. Depois foi a vez de Clint e Thor. Natasha chegou por último. Eles se reuniram no saguão do hospital e esperaram um pouco para ver se Tarika aparecia.

Depois de algum tempo desistiram e foram pedir informações a moça da recepção.

De acordo com ela, Anthony Stark estava apenas em observação por ter levado um golpe na cabeça. A rotina do lugar não permitia alta de pacientes durante finais de semana, por isso Stark seria liberado apenas na segunda-feira.

Eles poderiam visitá-lo em duplas, para não tumultuar demais.

Niat e Thor foram na frente, seguindo indicações da funcionária até chegarem ao quarto certo.

A aparência de Tony deitado no leito não era a das melhores. Ele tinha um grande curativo no lado direito da cabeça, uma gaze na sobrancelha esquerda, uma parte do rosto estava inchada, assim como o olho esquerdo.

– O que aconteceu com você?

O garoto olhou para Thor como se o avaliasse.

– Fui atropelado por uns idiotas na saída da escola.

– Você está com uma aparência péssima – a loira não perdoou.

– Eu me sinto péssimo. Pior ainda ter que ficar aqui até segunda. Esse lugar é um saco. Minha mãe fica em cima de mim como se eu tivesse ficado invalido. Sorte que ela foi pra casa tomar um banho ou eu iria pirar. Pedi pra ela avisar vocês.

Tanto Thor quanto Niat perceberam que Tony precisava fazer aquele desabafo, como se estivesse sufocado até então.

– Quem foi?

O ferido olhou para Niat e meneou a cabeça.

– Não quero falar sobre isso agora.

– Não avisamos Rob – a garota aceitou a esquiva e mudou de assunto – Quer que mande um SMS para ele?

– Prefiro conversar com ele pessoalmente na escola. Você sabe como ele é...

– Imaginei que preferisse assim. Eles te pegaram na sexta, não foi? Por isso faltou ao boliche.

– Me encurralaram na saída. Quatro deles. Mas já disse que não quero falar sobre isso agora.

– Podemos ajudar em alguma coisa? – Thor perguntou realmente preocupado.

– Não. Obrigado. Só de ver a cara feia de vocês já me animo.

– Clint e Natasha estão lá fora esperando. Vamos sair pra eles entrarem. Se precisar de alguma coisa manda um SMS, okay?

Stark concordou com um gesto de cabeça. Despediu-se dos dois feliz de verdade pela visita. E ficou ainda mais feliz em receber o casal de amigos.

– Cara, você ta mais amassado do que massa de pizza!

– Há, há, há – a voz irônica de Stark indicava bem como tinha recebido a brincadeira – Eu me sinto mesmo como uma massa de pizza.

– O que aconteceu com você, Tony?

O garoto olhou em direção a porta, como se temesse a entrada de alguém naquele momento.

– Não digam nada ao grandão... aquele desgraçado do Hogun me seguiu na saída da escola com mais três caras do time de basquete. Eu fiz o que deu, mas no fim me pegaram de jeito.

– Hogun? Ele é um dos amigos do Thor.

– Eu sei. E fiquem espertos, galera. Hogun falou em mostrar qual era o nosso lugar. Ele falou no plural... esperem mais ataques. Olho aberto, Barton. E você também, Natasha.

– Por que fizeram isso? – a ruivinha não compreendia o ataque surpresa.

– Eles são uns idiotas! – Barton explodiu – Isso não vai ficar assim, eu garanto.

– Não vai mesmo, Clinton. A melhor defesa é o ataque.

– E nós ficamos em desvantagem.

– Não façam nada sem mim – Tony exigiu – Fui pego de surpresa uma vez e aprendi a lição. Mas esses idiotas do terceiro ano que me aguardem.

– Vai contar para o Thor?

Stark respirou fundo e ajeitou-se melhor na cama, sem poder evitar uma careta de dor. Parecendo cansado, respondeu do mesmo jeito de alguém que refletira a muito tempo sobre o assunto.

– Não acho justo exigir que ele escolha entre os idiotas de lá e a gente. Mas do jeito que a coisa anda...

– Então não contamos nada para ele. Quando Thor perceber o que está acontecendo vai se decidir naturalmente.

– Mas e o Rob, Tony? Quer que a gente chame ele pra te visitar?

– Banner é outro assunto – Stark respondeu para Clint – Converso com ele na terça-feira, porque esse hospital maldito só libera os pacientes em dias de semana.

Os três ficaram em silêncio por um breve instante, até Natasha notar que Tony estava mais pálido do que antes e aparentava cansaço. Talvez os médicos dali não fossem tão idiotas assim e soubessem o que faziam ao manter o garoto internado. Parecia uma surra bem dada.

– Tony, a gente precisa ir. Se cuida.

– Acho que estou no lugar certo pra isso...

– E quando você sair, a gente vai partir pra forra, tem a minha palavra – poucas vezes Barton soara tão decidido e sério quanto naquele momento.

– Obrigado por terem vindo.

Natasha balançou a cabeça e Clint cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça. Ambos aceitaram o agradecimento em silencio, mas os três sabiam que era algo que não precisava de gratidão.

Amigos ficavam juntos em todas as situações.

**T&L**

_Sábado – período da tarde_

Thor enfiou as mãos no bolso e observou a casa de Loki. Estava tudo fechado e o garoto não atendia aos seus chamados. Teria saído?

Puxou uma das mãos e observou o celular. Não conseguia contato com o moreno. Sempre que discava para ele caia na caixa postal.

O outro não dava notícias. Parecia ter sumido da face da Terra.

– O que aconteceu, irmãozinho? – a pergunta carregava sincera preocupação. Sincera e tão grande que Thor não conseguia compreender.

Conhecia o garoto a pouco tempo e já se importava tanto!

O queria por perto, gostava do jeito arrogante e arredio, os modos sempre na defensiva e a forma com que o caçula ficava sem jeito quando Thor se aproximava demais e invadia-lhe o espaço pessoal. Ou a carranca quando pegava no pé dele sobre coisas que apreciava, como o jogo de "quadradinhos", por exemplo.

E agora... agora Thor sentia a falta de Loki, não sabia onde ele estava e o "não saber" multiplicava a preocupação.

Sentindo-se com as mãos amarradas, Thor rondou a residência por mais ou menos uma hora antes de se convencer de que o moreninho não estava em casa.

O que poderia ter acontecido afinal de contas?

Continua...

Viu? Começou a se desenrolar o mistério, e segunda feira continua com mais partes do quebra cabeças se encaixando xD.

Ah, antes que eu esqueça. Já tem uma outra cena extra pronta. Mas ela também vem depois do fim da fic. Rsrsrsrsrsr... não vão morrer de curiosidade até lá! Preciso de todos vocês vivinhos! Se não... quem eu vou trollar com minhas notas iniciais?! Brinks, gente! Semana ta começando hoje, precisamos de bom humor!

Até segunda!


	18. Capítulo 17

**Título: **Astronaut  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Beta**: Agnostic  
**Fandon: **Thor  
**Casal: **Thor x Loki  
**Classificação:** +18  
**Gênero: **yaoi, shoujo ai, romance, drama, talvez um pouco de humor por que sacumé...  
**Direitos Autorais:** Thor não me pertence. Dã. Mas o Loki sim, ele é meu escravo sexual e... okay, o Loki também não me pertence. Ainda (risada macabra ao fundo)

* * *

**Observações:**

**01**- É Universo Alternativo, ou seja, nada de deuses nórdicos, poderes invencíveis, raios a torto e a direito, martelos mortais, etc, etc, etc. Sei que a maior parte do fandom não aprecia, mas não resisti...

**02 **– Baseia-se em Thor e seus personagens, mas é certeza alguns Avengers darem as caras por aqui. Assim como alguns POs.

* * *

**Aviso:** Contem yaoi. Ou seja: homem catando homem, sacas? e INCEST, pois Thor e Loki são considerados **irmãos**. Não gosta, não leia. Simple like that.

* * *

**Astronaut**

**Kaline Bogard**

_Capítulo 17_

A segunda-feira amanheceu surpreendentemente nublada, trazendo um clima fora do comum para aquela estação do ano.

Talvez fosse um reflexo da confusão que estava por vir na vida dos jovens garotos que frequentavam o colegial e, de formas adversas, se tornaram amigos.

Se fosse possível dar uma sequência lógica aos acontecimentos, o primeiro a ser listado seria Clinton Barton. O garoto descera do ônibus escolar e fôra direto para a ala dos armários para pegar seu material.

Surpreendeu-se ao encontrar o diretor Nick Fury, com uma das piores expressões, parado justamente ao lado do seu armário.

– Senhor Barton, eu estava esperando por você.

– Diretor...?

– Recebemos uma denuncia anônima. Por favor, abra seu armário.

Apesar de surpreendido, o rapaz obedeceu com a certeza de que não passava de um engano. Afinal nada tinha de proibido no meio de suas coisas.

Acabou ficando lívido ao abrir a pequena porta de metal. Bem no alto da pilha de cadernos estavam as duas trouxinhas. Até o mais leigo saberia do que se tratava. Maconha.

– Isso não é meu! – Clint apressou-se em afirmar – Eu juro!

– Senhor Barton. Venha comigo ao meu gabinete – Fury ordenou seco, notando que os outros alunos começavam a se aglomerar ao redor, curiosos com o que acontecia.

– Mas diretor...

– No meu gabinete, Barton. _Agora_.

E deu meia volta sabendo que seria obedecido. Clint engoliu em seco e bateu a portinha fechando o armário. Tinham armado para ele. E armado uma grande!

**T&L**

Niat desceu de um outro ônibus escolar e seguiu para dentro da escola. Precisava passar pelo armário e pegar os materiais que seriam usados no dia. Passara o domingo pensando em reunir todos na casa de Tony amanhã, depois que o rapaz recebesse alta e descansasse um pouco, para conversar e combinar um contra-ataque. A surra sofrida por Stark não podia ficar sem retaliação. Além disso, precisavam pensar em se proteger antes que algum deles sofresse um novo ataque.

– Eu sabia que o Barton era estranho. Aquele jeito todo só podia ser droga mesmo...

A voz desconhecida quebrou a linha de pensamentos de Niat. A loira piscou e virou-se na direção do garoto que usara as palavras "Barton" e "droga" na mesma sentença.

Mas antes que pudesse sequer interrogá-lo sobre a asneira que falava com outros alunos a garota sentiu um toque em seu ombro. Novamente voltou o rosto e ergueu uma sobrancelha. Era Tarika que chamava sua atenção.

– Olá... – a morena sorriu um tanto sem jeito.

A mais nova tinha uma resposta mal humorada na ponta da língua que não chegou a ser pronunciada. Ao invés disso, Niat sofreu a segunda surpresa daquela manhã.

– Seu cabelo! O que aconteceu?! – apontou as madeixas negras que caiam em ondas até quase alcançarem os ombros magros, em um corte um pouco mais curto do que o usado por Thor.

Tarika deu de ombros.

– Sif achou que eu precisava de um visual novo...

– O quê? – a loirinha não quis acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. A ousadia de Sif e sua gangue não podia chegar a tanto. Podia...?

Respirando fundo, Tarika resumiu seu encontro com Fandral na sexta-feira depois das aulas, como ele e um amigo conseguiram pegá-la e cortar a longa trança.

Finalizou o relato sucinto estufando o peito.

– Mas eu mordi ele. Duas vezes.

Niat estendeu a mão e pegou uma mecha dos cabelos negros entre os dedos esguios.

– Não to acreditando... por isso que não foi no boliche e no hospital?

– É. Eu tava meio chateada, mas agora já me conformei. E eu fui ao hospital no domingo visitar o Tony durante a tarde. Pegaram ele de jeito mesmo, né?

A loirinha balançou a cabeça pensativa. Stark tinha razão. Sif não se contentara em surrar Anthony, ela tinha que ir ainda mais longe em sua cruzada injusta. A fúria dominou a loira fazendo-a semi-cerrar os olhos.

– Filha da puta...

– Calma – Tarika tomou a mão que segurava seu cabelo e entrelaçou os dedos de ambas – Cabelo cresce de novo.

– Calma...? – Niat praticamente rosnou – Não vou deixar isso assim.

– Ni...

Mas as surpresas pareciam longe de acabar. Um garoto do primeiro ano surgiu correndo pelo fim do corredor e berrou empolgadíssimo chamando a atenção dos demais alunos.

– BRIGA! BANNER CONTRA UNS CARAS DO TERCEIRO ANO! LÁ NA ENTRADA!

Tarika e Niat se entreolharam. E sem precisar dizer nada ambas correram em direção a frente do colégio. Ficaram tão preocupadas com a notícia que nem lembraram de soltar as mãos...

**T&L**

Robert praticamente se arrastou para fora do ônibus. O humor não andava nada bom. Primeiro Tony, Tarika e Loki tinham furado no boliche sem avisar antes. Seus planos de continuar com o projeto e encerrá-lo no final de semana foram totalmente frustrados pela falta de comunicação com Stark.

Como alguém podia ser tão irresponsável?!

E a feira de ciências começaria na quarta-feira!

Só de pensar no pouco tempo que tinham, Banner sentia vontade de esganar seu companheiro de trabalho. Se tirassem algo menos que 10 no projeto, Tony ficaria lhe devendo pelo resto da vida!

Seguiu pelo portão passando por outros alunos. Viu Hogun e mais três parados próximos do muro esperando o sinal soar e não se importou com eles.

Teria continuado seu caminho se não fosse a voz do garoto oriental chegando até seus ouvidos, claramente com a intenção de provocar.

– Será que o idiota do Stark recebe alta ainda hoje?

– Não sei – um dos outros respondeu – Do jeito que a gente quebrou o cara...

Imediatamente Robert parou. Voltou sobre os próprios passos até ficar frente a frente com os mais velhos.

– O que vocês falaram? É sobre Tony Stark?

Hogun saiu da pose indolente assumindo uma postura mais agressiva. Queria assustar o nerd à sua frente, pois o julgava um rato de laboratório inofensivo. A conversa atraiu olhares de mais adolescentes que começaram a prestar atenção no possível bate boca.

– É. Não sabe o que aconteceu com ele? Nós ensinamos uns bons modos pro seu amiguinho sexta-feira.

Banner pestanejou. Por isso Tony faltara ao boliche? Impossível...

Como que para tirar qualquer dúvida, um dos companheiros de Hogun bateu uma mão na outra de forma agressiva.

– Até que Stark tem a carne macia. Não deixou a mão nem dolorida...

A frase pareceu ultrapassar algum limite de Bruce Banner. De repente não era mais importante se aquilo era verdade ou não. Os quatro idiotas estavam se gabando de bater no seu amigo. Seu precioso amigo Tony Stark, seu companheiro de projeto e aliado de debates.

Não ia ficar barato.

O garoto largou a mochila no chão e inflou-se de rancor. Ficou tão furioso que seu corpo sofreu uma injeção de adrenalina, o rosto de contorceu numa careta e suas mãos se fecharam em punho.

Nem de longe lembrava aquele Bruce Banner com o qual estavam acostumados.

Surpreso, Hogun saiu da pose ofensiva e se pôs na defensiva. Mas mal sabia o garoto que não havia defesa para o que o esperava.

Banner foi dominado pela fúria. E se deixou guiar por ela.

Continua...

Ufa, ai estão mais algumas respostas! Desculpem a pressa, eu preciso sair com minha mamai! Rsrsrsrs

Boa semana!


	19. Capítulo 18

**Título: **Astronaut  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Beta**: Agnostic  
**Fandon: **Thor  
**Casal: **Thor x Loki  
**Classificação:** +18  
**Gênero: **yaoi, shoujo ai, romance, drama, talvez um pouco de humor por que sacumé...  
**Direitos Autorais:** Thor não me pertence. Dã. Mas o Loki sim, ele é meu escravo sexual e... okay, o Loki também não me pertence. Ainda (risada macabra ao fundo)

* * *

**Observações:**

**01**- É Universo Alternativo, ou seja, nada de deuses nórdicos, poderes invencíveis, raios a torto e a direito, martelos mortais, etc, etc, etc. Sei que a maior parte do fandom não aprecia, mas não resisti...

**02 **– Baseia-se em Thor e seus personagens, mas é certeza alguns Avengers darem as caras por aqui. Assim como alguns POs.

* * *

**Aviso:** Contem yaoi. Ou seja: homem catando homem, sacas? e INCEST, pois Thor e Loki são considerados **irmãos**. Não gosta, não leia. Simple like that.

* * *

**Astronaut**

**Kaline Bogard**

_Capítulo 18_

O punho de Robert moveu-se em uma velocidade inesperada para alguém desacostumado a praticar atividades físicas. O impacto lançou Hogun para trás de encontro ao muro, onde bateu as costas. O oriental tentou se defender de um novo ataque inutilmente. Outra vez seu rosto foi atingido por um golpe certeiro que o fez chocar a nuca contra os tijolos, deixando-o tonto e desorientado.

Um dos seus companheiros, o ruivo de rosto sardento, partiu em socorro a Hogun. Mas Banner parecia ter os sentidos ampliados: em um movimento fluido de corpo, girou na direção do atacante e enterrou um chute no meio das pernas do rapaz com toda a força de que foi capaz.

O ruivinho urrou de dor antes de cair de joelhos levando as mãos à parte atingida. Um novo chute de Banner, dessa vez na lateral da cabeça, jogou o adolescente no chão, já sem sentidos.

Um moreno de cabelos lisos conseguiu segurar o ensandecido Robert por trás, prendendo-o em um abraço de urso. Mas Bruce não se rendeu: tomou impulso nas pernas e projetou-se no ar, empurrando o outro para trás. Ainda aproveitou que o segundo moreno, um de cabelos arrepiados, vinha cercá-lo pela frente, julgando-o indefeso, para cravar os dois pés no peito do garoto, deixando-o sem fôlego.

Quando Robert caiu por cima do moreno que o abraçara, já começou a distribuir cotoveladas com toda sua força, atingindo-o na lateral do corpo, nos rins, aonde conseguisse acertá-lo.

Robert Bruce Banner não tinha técnica ou estilo de luta. Era apenas um animal irracional, alguém possuído por algum tipo de entidade demoníaca.

A cena tão chocante roubara a ação da platéia. Os demais alunos, pegos de surpresa pela reação violenta, não podiam acreditar na demonstração de selvageria que presenciavam.

Banner não se deu por satisfeito. Levantou-se e passou a perna no moreno de cabelos arrepiados, derrubando-o de lado contra o solo, por cima do próprio braço. Sem o menor remorso, pôs-se a chutar-lhe as costas, numa clara demonstração de inclemência.

Ele não ficaria satisfeito enquanto não julgasse Tony Stark devidamente vingado.

– SENHOR BANNER!

Os alunos afastaram-se para dar passagem a Heimdall, um homem enorme, treinador do time de basquete e professor de Educação física.

Mas a voz possante não penetrou na névoa de fúria que dominava a mente de Robert.

– BRUCE BANNER! – Heimdall se aproximou e com sua força acima do normal conseguiu segurar Rob e puxá-lo para longe do aluno caído – QUER SER EXPULSO DO COLÉGIO?!

Bruce não conseguiu responder. Ele respirava golfadas de ar de forma ruidosa, os olhos estavam injetados e a face vermelha. Nem de longe lembrava o nerd que adorava as discussões com Stark e colocava o projeto de ciências como prioridade em sua vida.

Heimdall entendeu que o menino estava transtornado. Olhou dele para os quatro caídos no chão. A face de Hogun sangrava, o ruivo estava desmaiado e os dois morenos gemiam rolando no chão. Eram quatro conhecidos provocadores. O que teriam feito para receber tal castigo?

– Vou levá-lo para a sala de Fury. Você não está em condições de conversar, precisa se acalmar – então virou-se para uma garota que assistia a cena assusta – Vá chamar a enfermeira.

Em silêncio Bruce se deixou levar, sob olhares estupefatos dos demais estudantes; entre eles, inclusive, Niat e Tarika. Ambas chocadas a ponto de se entreolhar e não ter o que dizer uma para a outra.

**T&L**

O clima no refeitório era o dos piores. Os alunos falavam apenas em cochichos, lançando olhares fugidios ao grupo de garotos na mesa mais afastada.

Clint Barton tinha os braços cruzados sobre a mesa e parecia inconformado.

– Eu não uso drogas! – esbravejou – Nunca usei!

– Nós sabemos, Clint. Você é legal sem precisar de porcarias.

O rapaz olhou agradecido para Natasha sentada ao seu lado.

– Mas o diretor não pensa assim – ele lamentou inconsolável – Me suspendeu do time de luta e da equipe de arco e flecha! E exigiu que eu me encontrasse com a conselheira da escola duas vezes por semana pelo resto do semestre!

– Que saco – Tarika soou solidária brincando com a comida.

– Penteado legal – Barton tentou soar tão empático quanto a menina, sem conseguir. Recebeu um olhar agudo de volta.

Foi neste momento que Thor parou ao lado da mesa dos amigos e olhou muito sério para os quatro.

– O que aconteceu? A escola não fala de outra coisa: Clint pêgo com drogas, Bruce atacando Hogun e os garotos do terceiro ano... não entendo!

Niat soltou o garfo e ficou em pé na frente do loiro.

– Não entende? Grandão, você precisa saber de umas coisas: foram Hogun e aqueles três que emboscaram Stark na saída da escola, você viu como ele ficou no hospital. Fandral cercou a Tarika no banheiro e olha o que fizeram no cabelo dela! Plantaram drogas no armário do Barton e denunciaram pro diretor. Sabe o que _eu _não entendo? Como você pode andar com amigos tão idiotas! – terminou batendo o dedo indicador no peito de Thor, sem medo da reação dele.

– Bruce parece ter descoberto o que aconteceu com Tony – Natasha aproximou-se de Clint ainda mais e não reclamou quando ele passou o braço por seus ombros – Por isso bateu em Hogun. Não sabemos ainda o que aconteceu com Rob, porque ele não voltou pra sala e não atende o celular.

– Sif ordenou tudo isso! Aquela vadia é a líder dos pops do colégio – Niat afirmou com toda certeza que possuía – Eles não fazem nada sem que ela mande, você sabe disso, Thor.

– Hogun disse que ia colocar "os nerds no lugar". Eles atacaram três de nós, porra – Clint falou exasperado para o mais velho – Quer que a gente deixe barato?

– Três de nós... – Tarika repetiu ainda brincado com o garfo – Vocês disseram que Loki também não foi ao boliche...

Natasha encarou a morena.

– Ele não veio à aula hoje. Loki _nunca _faltou aula antes...

Thor observou os quatro e pestanejou. Sua mente foi bombardeada com as lembranças do sábado, quando fôra a casa do moreninho e encontrara tudo fechado e silencioso. Alem disso, Loki não atendia ao celular.

– Não... – Thor sussurrou.

Aquela sensação ruim que vinha atormentando-o durante o final de semana inteiro tomou uma nova forma: algo tinha acontecido com seu irmãozinho. Tony, Tarika, Clint e Loki: as quatro vítimas de uma única mente doente. Sif.

Imediatamente Thor deu meia volta e saiu correndo.

Naquela hora a loira estava treinando com as outras lideres de torcida na quadra.

Ele iria descobrir a verdade. Não importava o que tivesse que fazer.

Continua...

E aqui começa mais uma semana. E essa é das brabas, mas tem feriado na sexta, então vai passar rápido! Se bem que eu preferia que o feriado fosse na terça, mas enfim...

Falta pouco pros mistérios serem resolvidos. Rsrsrsrsrrs.

Boa semana!


	20. Capítulo 19

**Título: **Astronaut  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Beta**: Agnostic  
**Fandon: **Thor  
**Casal: **Thor x Loki  
**Classificação:** +18  
**Gênero: **yaoi, shoujo ai, romance, drama, talvez um pouco de humor por que sacumé...  
**Direitos Autorais:** Thor não me pertence. Dã. Mas o Loki sim, ele é meu escravo sexual e... okay, o Loki também não me pertence. Ainda (risada macabra ao fundo)

* * *

**Observações:**

**01**- É Universo Alternativo, ou seja, nada de deuses nórdicos, poderes invencíveis, raios a torto e a direito, martelos mortais, etc, etc, etc. Sei que a maior parte do fandom não aprecia, mas não resisti...

**02 **– Baseia-se em Thor e seus personagens, mas é certeza alguns Avengers darem as caras por aqui. Assim como alguns POs.

* * *

**Aviso:** Contem yaoi. Ou seja: homem catando homem, sacas? e INCEST, pois Thor e Loki são considerados **irmãos**. Não gosta, não leia. Simple like that.

* * *

**Nota: **Olá, astronautas! Que semana ótima foi essa que passou. Meu Avengers chegou finalmente! Ainda não assisti por que to esperando juntar a galera do mal, tipo as meninas super poderosas, só que tem um menino no meio e ele nem vai gostar de ler isso. Sorte que ele nunca irá ler isso.

Além disso, surgiram leitores novos nessa fanfic, rsrsrsr, parece que perceberam que eu não mordo. Bem... só se pedir, claro!

Sem mais delongas...

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Astronaut**

**Kaline Bogard**

_Capítulo 19_

– Vamos atrás dele? – Barton perguntou enquanto Thor saia correndo do refeitório.

– Não – Niat respondeu sentando-se novamente ao lado de Tarika – Ele tem que decidir-se sozinho.

– Espero que não tenham machucado Loki. Por que será que ele não deu notícias? – a garota morena desistiu de comer, afastando o prato de si.

Natasha respirou muito fundo.

– Eles usaram táticas diferentes com cada um. Pegaram aonde dói mais – olhou de lado para Clint – E conseguiram atingir a todos, mesmo que de forma indireta.

A ruivinha tinha razão. Sif não fizera nada _diretamente_ a ela, Bruce ou Niat, mas os três haviam sofrido duros baques e pagavam um preço pela represália.

Todavia, os inimigos talvez não contassem com uma retaliação dos nerds. Bruce fora o primeiro.

– Aquela vadia... – Niat resmungou.

– Ei, Ni, nada de loucuras. Já basta o Bruce ficar encrencado. Não quero que você se meta em confusão.

– Ah, prefere deixar barato? – a loira soou inconformada.

– Claro! Eu disse que cabelo cresce de novo, o Tony se recupera logo e o Clint vai voltar pros clubes. Mas olha só o Bruce... ele perdeu a cabeça e não sabemos o que aconteceu – Tarika cobriu uma das mãos de Niat com a sua – A Sif é uma coitada. Ela nunca deixará de ser odiada pela escola, por mais bonita e estrelinha que seja. A vida dela será negra, porque o coração dela é negro.

Niat ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu.

– Hum... parece que eu arrumei uma namorada poeta...

A frase reticente fez os três integrantes da mesa olharem surpreendidos para a garota, que continuava muito calma mesmo sabendo-se alvo dos olhares dos amigos.

Tarika moveu a boca uma vez, sem pronunciar nada, antes dos lábios se esticarem em um sorriso torto e seu rosto assumir uma expressão quase iluminada.

– Isso foi um pedido?!

– Depende – Niat respondeu sem se comprometer – Se a sua resposta for "sim", então foi um pedido. Se a sua resposta for "não", então eu estava só brincando...

– AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Tarika exultou – Claro que é "sim", sua boba! Eu te daria um beijo se pudesse!

– E por que não pode? – a mais jovem soou curiosa.

Tarika olhou ao redor para os outros alunos que almoçavam, não são poucos os que estavam olhando na direção da mesa deles, pois os quatro eram notícia aquela manhã.

– Mas... mas... eles... – Tarika gaguejou.

– Eu não ligo pro que os outros pensam.

– Não ligue também, Tarika! – Barton incentivou com um sorriso muito suspeito na face juvenil, doido para ver duas garotas se beijando. A frase lhe rendeu um beliscão nas costelas – AI! Por que fez isso, Tasha?!

– Sossega aí, garotão – Natasha resmungou – E se continuar a me chamar assim vai levar outro.

Tarika e Niat riram da cara de Clint. E foi como se nada de ruim tivesse acontecido e eles fossem como antes, novamente.

Infelizmente a descontração passou.

A morena abaixou os olhos castanhos para a mão entrelaçada com a de Niat e Clint concentrou-se na maçã, fruta que adorava, mas comia sem vontade, desanimado. Ambos perderam a profunda e significativa troca de olhares entre Niat e Natasha, selando um acordo silencioso. Nenhuma das duas deixaria aquela ofensa passar sem troco. Clint não batia em mulheres e Tarika tinha a postura pacifista de se esquivar de conflitos.

Justamente por isso cabia a Niat e a Natasha dar uma lição a Sif.

Precisavam, unicamente, esperar que Thor tomasse um partido. O loiro não podia continuar neutro. Ele _precisava_ escolher um lado.

**T&L**

Thor correu sem parar até a quadra. Atropelou alguns desatentos no caminho e nem se preocupou em pedir desculpas.

Assim que chegou ao ginásio de esportes visualizou Sif a frente das outras garotas, coordenando os passos das lideres de torcida. Era impossível não ver a garota loira de corpo exuberante e desenvolvido para a idade.

– Sif! – chamou antes mesmo de chegar perto.

A jovem voltou-se e sorriu.

– Thor.

– Sif – o loiro parou em frente a colega – Estão dizendo que...

– Sobre os nerds? Eu sei. Alguém tinha que mostrar o lugar deles, não?

O garoto era muito transparente no que sentia. O choque e surpresa ficaram evidentes em seu rosto.

– Como assim?

– Ora, Thor... aqueles ners estavam grudados em você! E a sua reputação? Você faz parte da equipe de basquete, tem que zelar por sua imagem...

A loira não continuou a frase. Thor esticou o braço, agarrou a frente da blusa justa de Sif e a puxou com violência para mais perto.

– O que você fez?!

– Na... nada... só ensinei uma lição...

- Ei! – Volstagg, um ruivo que fazia parte dos reservas no time de basquete e estava ali assistindo ao ensaio das meninas, levantou-se e veio em direção ao casal, intervir em socorro de Sif – Solta ela, Thor.

A resposta do loiro foi usar a mão livre para acertar a face de Volstagg com tanta força que conseguiu partir-lhe os lábios e arrancar sangue.

– O que fez com meu irmão? – sacudiu Sif, ignorando o ruivo que caiu de joelhos no chão, gemendo e apertando o rosto machucado.

– Irmão...? – Sif soou assustada e confusa.

– Loki! Onde ele está?! – o rapaz sacudiu a líder de torcida com tanta força que ela bateu os dentes.

– Thor... aquele moleque... foi só um susto...

– RESPONDA! – visivelmente alterado, Thor não demonstrou paciência com a loira. As outras garotas se afastaram dando gritinhos medrosos. Uma delas foi atrás de ajuda.

– Nada... Loki está no laboratório sete e...

O resto da frase não interessava a Thor. Ele empurrou Sif para o lado, tirando-a de sua frente e derrubando-a em cima de Volstagg.

O laboratório sete era um dos desativados que não se usava mais. Isso explicava ninguém ter encontrado seu irmãozinho. Mas não justificava porque ele não saíra de lá. Podia ter perguntado para Sif, porém seu instinto o fizera partir em socorro ao moreno.

Novamente saiu correndo. Dessa vez com o objetivo de encontrar o garoto que aprendera a apreciar.

Loki.

Continua...

Pronto.

Esse foi o último capítulo sem dar notícias do Loki. No próximo acaba o mistério.

Aviso que tem algum sofrimento físico e muito sofrimento psicológico. Lembrando que isso é apenas uma fanfic que tem intenção de distrair e divertir, trazer bons momentos para os leitores.

Por isso sempre que ler algo e pensar "isso nunca aconteceria na vida real"... bem... a vida real é um porre as vezes, então a gente faz o que pode pra mudar, mesmo que seja um texto ficcional.

E enfase no ficcional.

Mantenham a mente aberta, o coração receptivo e...

VEJO VOCÊS NA SEGUNDA-FEIRA!

/foge


	21. Capítulo 20

**Título: **Astronaut  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Beta**: Agnostic  
**Fandon: **Thor  
**Casal: **Thor x Loki  
**Classificação:** +18  
**Gênero: **yaoi, shoujo ai, romance, drama, talvez um pouco de humor por que sacumé...  
**Direitos Autorais:** Thor não me pertence. Dã. Mas o Loki sim, ele é meu escravo sexual e... okay, o Loki também não me pertence. Ainda (risada macabra ao fundo)

* * *

**Observações:**

**01**- É Universo Alternativo, ou seja, nada de deuses nórdicos, poderes invencíveis, raios a torto e a direito, martelos mortais, etc, etc, etc. Sei que a maior parte do fandom não aprecia, mas não resisti...

**02 **– Baseia-se em Thor e seus personagens, mas é certeza alguns Avengers darem as caras por aqui. Assim como alguns POs.

* * *

**Aviso:** Contem yaoi. Ou seja: homem catando homem, sacas? e INCEST, pois Thor e Loki são considerados **irmãos**. Não gosta, não leia. Simple like that.

* * *

**Nota: **Olá, astronautas! Que semana ótima foi essa que passou. Meu Avengers chegou finalmente! Ainda não assisti por que to esperando juntar a galera do mal, tipo as meninas super poderosas, só que tem um menino no meio e ele nem vai gostar de ler isso. Sorte que ele nunca irá ler isso.

Além disso, surgiram leitores novos nessa fanfic, rsrsrsr, parece que perceberam que eu não mordo. Bem... só se pedir, claro!

Sem mais delongas...

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Astronaut**

**Kaline Bogard**

_Capítulo 20_

_A última coisa que o garoto viu antes de apagar foi um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios de Sif._

Loki abriu os olhos e observou ao redor. Ou tentou pelo menos, já que estava tão escuro que não conseguia visualizar muita coisa.

– Laboratório... – murmurou desanimado. Podia deduzir das silhuetas entrecortadas pela parca luz a transpor as cortinas de tom claro. Tirando isso a penumbra era total.

Tentou sentar-se, já que estava deitado no chão frio. Sua tentativa foi bem sucedida e seguida de um choque: tinha algo frio prendendo seu tornozelo e limitando-lhe os movimentos!

Esticou a mão e tateou. Era uma algema. E a outra ponta estava presa ao armário de aço, chumbado a parede e impossível de se empurrar.

Proibindo-se de entrar em pânico, Loki analisou a situação. Sua última lembrança era o sorriso insuportável de Sif segundos após receber um golpe na cabeça, pensamento que o fez tocar a nuca. O local estava dolorido e coberto com algo que parecia sangue seco. Ou seja, ele já estava preso ali há um tempo significativo.

Pela camada de pó no chão, concluiu que era um dos laboratórios desativados. O corredor da ala possuía dez, entre laboratórios de química, física, biologia e de informática, e os quatro últimos, criados na mesma época do prédio escolar, foram sendo abandonados a medida que novos e mais modernos eram construídos no andar superior. Loki não conhecia a rotina dos funcionários do colégio em que ingressara, mas era fato: não deviam limpar ali com frequência, o que reduzia suas chances de esperar por socorro imediato.

Pela pouca claridade, calculava ser noite.

Respirou fundo e tateou as proximidades. Se sua mochila estivesse por ali poderia usar o celular e... evidentemente não conseguiu encontrar nada ao alcance de suas mãos. Não podia ir muito longe graças à algema em seu tornozelo.

Descobriu apenas uma garrafinha junto com uma outra coisa. Pegou ambos com cuidado e ergueu para tentar desvendar o que era. A pequena garrafa era água. Colocou-a de lado com cuidado. Abriu uma parte do embrulho, uma textura que lembrava papel alumínio, e identificou o cheiro de um sanduíche.

Sentiu vontade de gritar de raiva.

Sif pretendia deixá-lo ali, preso, por todo o final de semana?! Com uma mísera garrafa de água e um sanduíche chocho? Que tipo de vingança era aquela?

Irritado, chutou o pé do armário usando a perna livre, tentando soltar-se e, consequentemente, se libertar. Foi inútil. Não tinha forças.

Frustrado, sentou-se encolhido contra a parede ao qual o móvel estava pregado.

Maldita Sif.

Tudo isso porque Thor andava mais com eles do que com os "estrelinhas" do colégio? Oras, que culpa tinha se o loiro preferia companhias melhores?

E, no fim das contas, por que Thor preferia os nerds mesmo?

Não fazia sentido.

Aquele loiro era uma verdadeira incógnita. Popular, carismático, bonito (nesse ponto o moreno praguejou – como assim "bonito"?) cercado pelos "famosos" do colégio... por que se envolvia com pessoas como ele e os demais?

No começo julgara Thor tão idiota quanto o resto do time de basquete.

Mas o loiro era diferente. Bem humorado, apesar de meio distraído, impulsivo, não parecia se preocupar muito com o que os outros pensavam ou diziam.

E Thor se aproximara com seu jeito indiscreto e expansivo. Invadira a vida de Loki completamente, requisitando cada vez mais atenção, a ponto do moreninho convidá-lo para ir em casa, dividir uma partida de vídeo-game.

A convivência trouxera alguma confusão também. Loki não compreendia porque ficava sem jeito diante do olhar de profundo azul. Ou porque se irritava quando Thor o provocava e pegava no seu pé.

Perdia a paciência muito facilmente com o grandão.

Em via de regra simplesmente ignorava os outros.

Porém era impossível para Loki ignorar Thor.

Por que...?

Deprimido com o rumo de seus pensamentos e com a situação em que se encontrava, tentou suprimir a raiva.

Gritar dentro da escola vazia não adiantaria nada e faria muito mal para sua dignidade.

Sozinho no escuro Loki não via saída.

**T&L**

As horas se arrastaram com uma lentidão torturante.

Em certos momentos, Loki chegou a cochilar, despertando assustado e com dor no pescoço pela posição sentada. Torcendo para que tudo não passasse de um pesadelo.

Infelizmente a realidade era menos gentil do que um sonho ruim.

Quando começou a amanhecer teve a certeza de que estava em um dos laboratórios desativados. Só não soube qual deles.

Sentiu fome, no entanto se recusou a comer daquele sanduíche que parecia ter sido feito com pão amanhecido. Não resistiu a tomar um gole pequeno da água, pois estava realmente com sede. A garrafinha lacrada dava uma agradável sensação de segurança: talvez não tivesse nada na água que lhe desse dor de barriga depois, ou algum tipo de veneno...

Com a crescente claridade, Loki descobriu sua mochila encostada no outro lado do laboratório, ou seja, fora do seu alcance. O aparelho celular estava lá dentro (Loki suplicou que estivesse), assim como seu material e... a maçã que Thor lhe dera no dia anterior.

Thor.

Como era irritante aquele loiro sempre voltando aos pensamentos de Loki.

– É culpa sua! Loiro idiota! – esbravejou cansado, irritado, meio desesperado.

Que tipo de criatura era Sif e sua corja para ter a coragem de prendê-lo sozinho naquele laboratório por um final de semana inteiro?!

Perdera o encontro no boliche... teriam sentido sua falta? Thor sentira sua falta?

E por que deveria sentir? Por que importaria?

Suspirou pensando que tinham planejado a revanche no jogo para aquela tarde, e acabaria dando um cano em Thor. Contra sua vontade, lógico, já que não era planejado se deixar prender numa parte desativada do colégio.

Sif aproveitaria para dar o bote em Thor?

Mais frustrado ainda, Loki sentiu vontade de chorar. Só se segurou porque era teimoso e arrogante para se dar por vencido tão fácil. Sif não ia dobrá-lo. Sif não ia vencer.

**T&L**

Nenhuma das lembranças de Loki, em toda sua jovem vida, eram tão ruins quanto as daquele terrível domingo.

Conforme o segundo dia em cativeiro avançava e a fome aumentava, o garoto não viu alternativa a não ser dar pelo menos uma mordida no sanduíche.

"_É uma questão de sobrevivência. É uma questão de sobrevivência_", pensava para se convencer a ter coragem. Descobriu em seguida que não precisaria de incentivo: ao dar a primeira mordida, sua mente ignorou o gosto de velho e a aparência suspeita. O apetite transformou aquilo em um verdadeiro manjar dos deuses e Loki acabou comendo em grandes mordidas.

Sentira fome, e a fome passara. Depois a sensação voltara e seu estomago doía. Nunca estivera em tal degradação antes. Também precisava controlar a água. A garrafinha já passava da metade.

Loki contava que o soltassem na segunda-feira, mas como ter certeza com alguém que foi capaz de tamanho sadismo...?

Precisava entreter-se com alguma coisa, mudar o foco dos pensamentos ou as horas passariam ainda mais lentas do que nunca.

Sem que pudesse controlar sua mente, preencheu-se com imagens de Thor. Thor sorrindo, o som agradável da risada trovejante, os movimentos fluidos durante as partidas de basquete. A expressão ao chamá-lo de "irmãozinho".

É. Apesar de tudo, Thor era uma opção bem agradável para se distrair da situação em que estava.

**T&L**

Loki aguentou bravamente o máximo que seu psicológico era capaz. E isso era bastante. Dada as condições, qualquer um menos obstinado teria surtado antes.

Ele só se rendeu na segunda-feira pela manhã, quando intuiu o movimento na escola, já que não podia ver.

Estava exausto de ficar na mesma posição por tanto tempo. A algema curta não permitia variação de movimentos.

A certo ponto, tentou arrancar o pé do armário. Foi inútil: tudo o que conseguiu foi ferir-se no processo, machucando a fina pele do calcanhar. Acabara-se a água e o sanduíche. Seu estomago doía o bastante para comer mais uns dois daquele.

Chegara ao cumulo do absurdo de tentar alcançar a mochila de alguma forma. Não conseguindo, evidentemente. Nem por as mãos em nada que fosse útil para ajudá-lo.

Tentou se lembrar se alguma série teria aulas de laboratório no período da manhã, assim bastava gritar por socorro, mandando qualquer preocupação com a dignidade as favas, desde que fosse salvo.

Até quando Sif o manteria ali?

Sua última esperança eram Bruce e Stark. Os dois viviam enfiados no laboratório. Era _impossível_ que não viessem justamente quando ele mais precisava dos dois viciados em ciências.

Ou um funcionário! Um mísero e maldito funcionário para fazer a limpeza do corredor.

O silêncio absoluto denunciava de que era o único na ala dos laboratórios.

Pelos seus cálculos, o almoço estava acabando e, por todos os deuses conhecidos e desconhecidos, como queria comer um pouco da gororoba do colégio. Até isso servia desde que não sentisse mais fome.

Então a desesperança o levou a acreditar que ficaria ali pelo resto da vida, que Sif e seus capangas permitiriam que morresse sozinho para se vingar e que nunca seria encontrado, a não ser quando não passasse de um esqueleto como do laboratório de biologia.

Loki estava tão cansado, tão esgotado e sem forças que desistiu de manter a pose. Em sua cabeça, pensamentos se conflitavam, seu corpo clamava por banho, havia a vontade de ir ao banheiro que fazia a sua bexiga doer. Os músculos doloridos por ficarem tanto tempo na mesma posição, pela tensão da espera e de não saber o desfecho da situação.

A primeira lágrima veio sem que percebesse e trouxe muitas outras gêmeas consigo.

O garoto chorou de fome e de sede. Chorou porque sentia dor no tornozelo ferido que sangrava. Chorou por raiva e desespero. E porque, lá no fundo, acreditava que alguém o encontraria, algum dos novos amigos ou...

– Thor... – o nome escapou baixinho entre os soluços.

E foi então que a porta se abriu de supetão.

Continua...

Ufa... foi isso. Acabou-se todo o misterio e a fic se encaminha para o fim!

E isso me deixa tão triste...

Er...

Biscoitos...?


	22. Capítulo 21

**Título: **Astronaut  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Beta**: Agnostic  
**Fandon: **Thor  
**Casal: **Thor x Loki  
**Classificação:** +18  
**Gênero: **yaoi, shoujo ai, romance, drama, talvez um pouco de humor por que sacumé...  
**Direitos Autorais:** Thor não me pertence. Dã. Mas o Loki sim, ele é meu escravo sexual e... okay, o Loki também não me pertence. Ainda (risada macabra ao fundo)

* * *

**Observações:**

**01**- É Universo Alternativo, ou seja, nada de deuses nórdicos, poderes invencíveis, raios a torto e a direito, martelos mortais, etc, etc, etc. Sei que a maior parte do fandom não aprecia, mas não resisti...

**02 **– Baseia-se em Thor e seus personagens, mas é certeza alguns Avengers darem as caras por aqui. Assim como alguns POs.

* * *

**Aviso:** Contem yaoi. Ou seja: homem catando homem, sacas? e INCEST, pois Thor e Loki são considerados **irmãos**. Não gosta, não leia. Simple like that.

* * *

**Nota: **Olá, astronautas! Que semana ótima foi essa que passou. Meu Avengers chegou finalmente! Ainda não assisti por que to esperando juntar a galera do mal, tipo as meninas super poderosas, só que tem um menino no meio e ele nem vai gostar de ler isso. Sorte que ele nunca irá ler isso.

Além disso, surgiram leitores novos nessa fanfic, rsrsrsr, parece que perceberam que eu não mordo. Bem... só se pedir, claro!

Sem mais delongas...

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Astronaut**

**Kaline Bogard**

_Capítulo 21_

Thor ignorou o sinal que indicava o final do almoço e inicio do segundo período de aulas. Costurou entre alunos, empurrando-os quando estes não abriam caminho a tempo e galgou as escadas rumo ao andar dos laboratórios.

Sif dissera ter trancado Loki no laboratório sete, um dos inutilizados.

Tentou imaginar seu irmãozinho trancado lá desde sexta-feira, data em que sumira e deixara de dar noticias.

O pensamento era suficiente para Thor sentir uma forte tentação em abandonar seus princípios e acertar uns tapas na loira. De onde Sif tirara a idéia de que Thor se preocuparia com sua imagem?

Ou de que ele escolheria seus amigos por status, reputação ou fosse lá qualquer um destes requisitos que satisfariam meramente uma demanda social? Thor nunca se prendera a um desses papeis.

Ele aproximava-se das pessoas por afinidade, criava vínculos quando sentia sinceridade, companheirismo, confiança. Não andaria com pessoas em quem não pudesse acreditar, com quem não pudesse contar.

Por isso alimentava a amizade com alunos de outros anos, pessoas divertidas, animadas, dignas. Pessoas que não brilhavam sob os holofotes que apontavam as "estrelinhas" da escola.

Por isso andava com Loki.

Mentira. Thor tinha que assumir que, quando pensava em seu irmãozinho, os sentimentos eram um pouco diferentes. Ou melhor, muito diferentes.

Nunca experimentara um fascínio tão grande ao conhecer alguém. Jamais em sua história desenvolvera um apego tão rapidamente. O moreno tinha uma personalidade marcante, irritável, desconfiada e arredia. Mas, aos olhos de Thor, era um jeitinho incrivelmente sedutor!

Como Sif podia achar que causar mal ao garoto alegraria Thor?!

Pois era justamente o contrário. Cada pensamento focado em Loki era seguido de preocupação, cuidado. E, não poucas vezes, ciúmes e posse.

Era a primeira vez que Thor dava nomes aos fantasmas que o assombravam desde os primeiros dias de aula, quando notara o moreninho novato que não se misturava, ficando sempre isolado. Que rechaçara seus contatos iniciais quase com medo e praticamente fugira dele. E mesmo acercando-se da forma mais sutil que conhecia – afinal ainda era Thor e a palavra sutileza parecia riscada de seu dicionário com duplo grifo – Loki ainda não demonstrava confiar fácil.

Pouco a pouco se aproximara, estabelecera contato, ganhara a confiança do garoto com certa dificuldade. Então vinha Sif com suas conclusões absurdas e punha tudo a perder. Só de relembrar isso, sentia ganas de voltar os próprios passos e ensinar aquela garota a cuidar do próprio nariz.

Só não seguia esse desejo porque o instinto de ir ao resgate de Loki era muito maior e era a única meta a guiar seus passos no momento.

Foi um alívio finalmente chegar ao corredor e alcançar a porta do laboratório. Thor estava preparado para tudo, até mesmo precisar arrombar a porta. Só não estava pronto para encontrar o local destrancado. Se a passagem era livre por que Loki não fugira? Ou ele fugira e não queria entrar em contato? Milhares de dúvidas bombardearam a mente de Thor naqueles breves segundos em que levou a mão à maçaneta e a puxou para baixo.

Controlou a respiração ofegante e com certo receio abriu a porta.

A claridade bateu em cheio no garoto sentado no chão, encolhido contra o armário e tentando secar lágrimas que desciam abundantemente pela face pálida e assustada.

– Loki...

O chamado atraiu a atenção do caçula, que só fez chorar mais ao ver que finalmente fora encontrado. E justamente por quem...

– Thor...

Em passos velozes, o loiro estava se abaixando em frente ao garoto. Os olhos azuis cravaram-se na algema que o prendia e se arregalaram de espanto pelo ferimento coberto de sangue seco.

Sem dizer nada, colocou as mãos no chão em busca de apoio e esticou a perna acertando um golpe violento no pé do armário, forte o bastante para soltar um pouco o parafuso que fixava o pé ao móvel. Um segundo chute arrancou a barreira que mantinha Loki preso.

No instante seguinte o puxava para seus braços, abraçando o moreninho como se não houvesse amanhã.

Havia tanto a se dizer, muitas coisas que Thor queria dizer ao garoto que chorava em seus braços, mas o estado de fragilidade do moreninho era tal que não seria apropriado conversar com ele.

Precisava acalmá-lo, garantir que tudo ficaria bem. Antes de mais nada, tinha que tirá-lo do colégio... saindo pelo lado contrario do corredor, poderia usar as escadas de emergência do fundo do prédio e escapar pelo pátio. A maioria dos alunos devia estar em sala de aula e Thor nem temeu encontrar com um professor. Pretendia fugir com Loki sem que fossem pegos.

– Está tudo bem, irmãozinho – o loiro levantou-se trazendo o caçula nos braços – Vou cuidar disso. Vou cuidar de você.

Loki não disse nada, talvez porque não confiasse na firmeza da própria voz, talvez porque ainda estivesse abalado demais com tudo o que passara. Acabou meneando a cabeça e concordado.

Então voltou os olhos verdes para Thor, envolvendo-o num mar de entrega e abandono, com toda a confiança que o loiro não esperava descobrir no garoto. Ele agia como se _esperasse_, ou melhor, _desejasse_ aquele resgate.

Foi uma sensação que funcionou através da troca de olhares, como o magnetismo entre pólos opostos de um imã.

O loiro sentiu-se magnetizado, atraído pelo olhar úmido de sofrimento.

Num ato mais instintivo do que racional, Thor abaixou a cabeça e tomou os lábios de Loki em um beijo feroz, impossível de não se corresponder.

O "deus do trovão" exigiu toda a entrega incondicional que moldava as íris esverdeadas. E, ao corresponder ao beijo, o "deus-mago" deixou evidente que entregaria qualquer coisa que o mais velho lhe pedisse.

Continua

Só na correria, pessoal! Segunda feira tem mais! E não esqueçam os meus biscoitinhos! Rsrs


	23. Capítulo 22

**Título: **Astronaut  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Beta**: Agnostic  
**Fandon: **Thor  
**Casal: **Thor x Loki  
**Classificação:** +18  
**Gênero: **yaoi, shoujo ai, romance, drama, talvez um pouco de humor por que sacumé...  
**Direitos Autorais:** Thor não me pertence. Dã. Mas o Loki sim, ele é meu escravo sexual e... okay, o Loki também não me pertence. Ainda (risada macabra ao fundo)

* * *

**Observações:**

**01**- É Universo Alternativo, ou seja, nada de deuses nórdicos, poderes invencíveis, raios a torto e a direito, martelos mortais, etc, etc, etc. Sei que a maior parte do fandom não aprecia, mas não resisti...

**02 **– Baseia-se em Thor e seus personagens, mas é certeza alguns Avengers darem as caras por aqui. Assim como alguns POs.

* * *

**Aviso:** Contem yaoi. Ou seja: homem catando homem, sacas? e INCEST, pois Thor e Loki são considerados **irmãos**. Não gosta, não leia. Simple like that.

* * *

**Nota: **Olá, astronautas! Que semana ótima foi essa que passou. Meu Avengers chegou finalmente! Ainda não assisti por que to esperando juntar a galera do mal, tipo as meninas super poderosas, só que tem um menino no meio e ele nem vai gostar de ler isso. Sorte que ele nunca irá ler isso.

Além disso, surgiram leitores novos nessa fanfic, rsrsrsr, parece que perceberam que eu não mordo. Bem... só se pedir, claro!

Sem mais delongas...

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Astronaut**

**Kaline Bogard**

_Capítulo 22_

_O "deus do trovão" exigiu toda a entrega incondicional que moldava as íris esverdeadas. E, ao corresponder ao beijo, o "deus-mago" deixou evidente que entregaria qualquer coisa que o mais velho lhe pedisse._

Quando Thor afastou o rosto e encerrou o beijo, ambos se entreolharam. Havia um misto de surpresa e satisfação na troca de olhares. Mas as explicações teriam que ficar para depois, mesmo que o loiro desejasse tomar os lábios avermelhados do moreno novamente, que parecia extremamente sensual ofegando e com o rosto corado.

A prioridade era tirá-lo o quanto antes dali e evitar que alguém ou algum professor visse que estavam fora de sala a uma hora daquelas. Com esse objetivo, Thor deu meia volta.

– Espera... – Loki sussurrou e apontou para a mochila no chão. Não podia deixar suas coisas ali. O mais velho entendeu o que ele queria e obedeceu rapidamente, abaixando-se com cuidado para pegar a mochila em uma das mãos.

Exatamente como previsto, Thor conseguiu dar a volta pela parte desativada dos laboratórios e escapar pela saída de incêndio. Nem se preocupou com o próprio material. Algum dos amigos guardaria para ele.

Outro fator de sorte foi não ter gasto seu dinheiro do lanche, pois, ao contrário da maioria, o loiro não achava a comida da escola tão ruim assim. Agora tinha algum trocado e poderia chamar um táxi, porque, com o tornozelo machucado de Loki, não poderiam ir a pé ou ficar esperando o próximo ônibus.

Graças ao horário pós almoço, não foi difícil parar um veículo sem passageiro. O motorista ficou preocupado e sugeriu levá-los a um hospital, oferta recusada por Thor. O loiro preferia cuidar de seu "irmãozinho" pessoalmente. Evidentemente, se fosse algo grave, teria que procurar ajuda de algum adulto.

Chegaram a casa de Loki e o garoto desceu do carro preparando-se para mancar até a residência; no entanto foi impedido. Outra vez, Thor o pegou nos braços e a única reação do caçula foi engolir em seco e sentir o coração disparar pensando se ganharia outro beijo.

Mas o beijo não veio.

– As chaves – Thor pediu. Loki vasculhou um dos bolsos externos da mochila e pegou o que fora pedido. Também descobriu seu celular. O aparelhinho estava desligado.

Colocando em prática o que parecia ser o lema do grupo de nerds, Thor "se espalhou e conquistou", pois não demonstrou o menor pudor em entrar na casa agindo como se não tivesse ido ali somente uma vez e sim conhecesse tudo muito bem.

– Fique aqui – ordenou colocando Loki sentado no sofá – Vou preparar o banho.

O moreninho acenou com a cabeça e observou enquanto Thor subia as escadas. Nem se preocupou em dar instruções. Ao invés disso respirou fundo, muito fundo, duas vezes, tentando acalmar as batidas do coração. As últimas sensações tinham varrido a fome, a vontade de ir ao banheiro e até as dores para longe de sua consciência, porém tudo isso começava a voltar bem devagar, assim como uma ameaça de dor de cabeça.

Para se distrair, ou tentar pelo menos, encolheu a perna e observou o ferimento. Estava feio, com o sangue secando, mas isso não era o pior... o pior era pensar em como tiraria aquela algema do seu tornozelo. As chaves deveriam estar com Sif.

Sif...

Se pudesse nunca mais olharia para aquela víbora perigosa outra vez.

Ela devia estar espumando de raiva. Afinal, seu plano parecia ter falhado. Thor estava ali, não estava? Estava cuidando dele e os dois tinham até trocado um beijo!

O pensamento acelerou o coração de Loki novamente. Ele tinha beijado Thor. Quer dizer: tinha sido beijado pelo Thor, o que era uma grande diferença. Já sabia há algum tempo que não era muito chegado em mulheres. Nunca se sentira atraído sexualmente por nenhuma.

Se bem que pensara ser assexuado. Já que também não sentira desejo ou se apaixonara por algum garoto.

Talvez isso explicasse tudo. Sua falta de experiência o fizera entender a situação da forma errada. Thor mexia consigo desde que podia se lembrar. Todos os sintomas... tudo indicava uma possível paixão?

Loki estava confuso.

Alcançou o celular outra vez e o ligou. O aparelho demorou alguns segundos e logo procurava uma rede acessível. Assim que o sinal foi localizado, ele começou a vibrar sem parar, anunciando não apenas a chegada de vários SMS, mas também das chamadas perdidas.

Havia mensagens de Natasha, Tarika e Clint, mas a grande maioria era de Thor. Assim como maior parte das chamadas.

O som de passos atraiu o olhar esverdeado em direção as escadas por onde o loiro vinha descendo. Loki ergueu o aparelho e sorriu meio incrédulo, meio convencido.

– Trinta e seis ligações e vinte e nove SMS...? Você se preocupou mesmo.

Meio sem jeito, Thor passou a mão pelo cabelo e riu alto.

– Um pouco. O banho está pronto – terminou de aproximar-se e tomou o moreno nos braços outra vez. Loki até pensou em relutar e dizer que podia ir sozinho. Calou-se por gostar do mimo e cuidado que Thor lhe dirigia.

Ao entrar no banheiro, Loki sentiu vontade de chorar de novo. Flashs do final de semana terrível vieram a sua mente sem que pudesse impedir. Lembrou da sensação ruim de sentir fome, sede, vontade de ir ao banheiro, dor. Solidão.

Estar em sua casa o fazia sentir-se bem novamente. Estar com Thor lhe dava uma segurança nunca sentida antes, porém que, a partir de agora, não gostaria de abrir mão e ficar sem.

Thor abaixou-se para colocar Loki sentado sobre a tampa abaixada do vaso sanitário. As mãos ágeis nem hesitaram em se dirigir para a ponta da blusa e começar a puxar para cima, na visível intenção de retirar a peça.

– O que está fazendo?! – o moreninho perguntou em um tom de voz surpreso e um tanto agudo.

– Vou ajudá-lo com o banho, claro.

A forma como Thor disse aquilo foi espontânea e desprovida de segundas intenções, fato que não impediu um calorão de subir pelo rosto de Loki. O mais jovem irritou-se por corar feito uma menininha, porém não era algo que pudesse controlar.

Acertou um tapinha ofendido, afastando as mãos de Thor de suas roupas.

– Eu faço isso sozinho! Obrigado... – dispensou com um bico mal humorado.

O loiro riu alto e levantou-se, acatando as exigências.

– Tudo bem, irmãozinho. Qualquer coisa, grite que eu venho te ajudar.

– Não se preocupe, me viro bem.

Thor riu mais um pouco.

– Temos que tirar isso do seu pé. Vou tentar pensar em alguma coisa – e afagou os cabelos morenos antes de sair do banheiro e fechar a porta. Loki inclinou-se um pouco para frente e escutou alguns segundos, para ter certeza de que era... seguro.

Só então ergueu-se cuidadosamente e fez algo que desejava muito: esvaziar a bexiga. Suspirou longamente de puro alívio.

Depois, tomando coragem, removeu a calça. Foi impossível segurar o gemido de dor quando o tecido raspou na pele esfolada. Ficaria com cicatrizes por um bom tempo. Por fim tirou o resto da roupa e mancou até a banheira.

Não teve opção a não ser entrar com a algema na água. Novo suspiro escapou dos lábios finos, uma prova da satisfação de poder se acomodar na água de uma temperatura agradável e relaxante.

**T&L**

Após demorar um pouco mais do que planejava, Loki saiu do banho e se enrolou com um roupão. Mancou até o quarto e vestiu roupas limpas e confortáveis.

Só então resolveu procurar por Thor e descobrir o que o mais velho estivera fazendo. No fundo imaginava encontrá-lo cochilando no sofá ou coisa parecida. Ao chegar na escada foi bombardeado por um cheiro tão surpreendente que por pouco o moreninho não rolou os degraus de susto.

– Thor?! Você... está cozinhando?! – o choque era visível em sua voz. Nunca imaginaria que o loiro soubesse cozinhar.

Ao ouvir a voz, o interrogado apareceu na porta que dava acesso à cozinha.

– Não é nada demais. Espere aí – ordenou e seguiu rumo a Loki para pegá-lo nos braços – Se começar a frequentar as festas de Tarika é melhor se acostumar. Você nunca sabe quando vai ser sorteado para preparar o almoço.

– Macarronada...? – era fácil descobrir pelo cheiro.

– Prato oficial! E sua cozinha é muito organizada.

– Espero que ainda esteja...

Thor riu da indireta. Assim que entraram no cômodo, Loki descobriu que tudo estava nos devidos lugares, exceto por algumas louças na pia. A mesa estava arrumada para uma pessoa.

– Não vai comer? – Loki perguntou.

– Não. Não tenho fome – e acomodou o moreno à mesa. Depois aproveitou para servi-lo.

– Thor, coma um pouco. Vou ficar incomodado de comer com você olhando!

A afirmativa fez o mais velho rir. Acabou aceitando o convite e pegando um prato para si também. Sentou-se de frente para Loki.

O garoto enrolou um pouco de macarrão no garfo e levou até os lábios. Acabou fazendo uma careta.

– Está salgado.

– Eu sempre erro no sal.

Loki girou os olhos, mas nem por isso parou de comer. Primeiro, porque estava realmente faminto. Segundo, porque Thor tinha feito aquilo especialmente para ele. E esse carinho era o melhor tempero em todo o mundo.

Depois do almoço Thor reuniu as vasilhas sujas e as lavou rapidamente, apesar dos protestos de Loki sobre "não estar invalido" e sobre a empregada vir na quarta-feira para ajeitar tudo.

Então o mais velho encontrou um kit de primeiros socorros no banheiro e, sob acirrada vigilância de Loki, fez-lhe um curativo nos ferimentos do tornozelo. Apesar dos gemidos de dor, que mais pareciam manha, não estava tão grave a ponto de precisarem ir a um hospital.

– Vai ficar marcado por um tempo – Thor lamentou com pesar. Mais uma vez sentiu raiva contra Sif, pela garota se atrever a fazer mal a Loki. Mas abafou o sentimento vingativo. Seu "irmãozinho" precisava de toda sua atenção no momento – Temos que tirar essa algema agora.

– Obrigado – o moreninho sussurrou sem coragem de encarar o outro – Por tudo que está fazendo.

– É minha culpa. Sif achou que eu ficaria feliz com isso.

– Thor... – Loki voltou os olhos verdes para o mais velho, exigindo toda a atenção – Precisamos conversar.

Continua...

* * *

Ameaças de morte em 3... 2... 1... /foge

Agora as coisas vão acontecer mais rápido. Minha explicação? Nenhuma, culpem os hormônios adolescentes. Ou seja... LEMON no próximo. Texto por conta da marida Agnostic, rsrs, que caprichou na interação. Estou avisando antes por que eu sei que nem todo mundo que está lendo pode se sentir a vontade com cena de sexo explicito.

Aviso dado!

Ah, semana de prova na faculdade começa hoje. Céus, sinto que será como em 300, um massacre xD

Pra sobreviver só mesmo muitos biscoitos com dose dupla de chocolate e... *desmaia* Alguma alma caridosa ai...? xD

Boa semana!


	24. Capítulo 23

**Título: **Astronaut  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Beta**: Agnostic  
**Fandon: **Thor  
**Casal: **Thor x Loki  
**Classificação:** +18  
**Gênero: **yaoi, shoujo ai, romance, drama, talvez um pouco de humor por que sacumé...  
**Direitos Autorais:** Thor não me pertence. Dã. Mas o Loki sim, ele é meu escravo sexual e... okay, o Loki também não me pertence. Ainda (risada macabra ao fundo)

* * *

**Observações:**

**01**- É Universo Alternativo, ou seja, nada de deuses nórdicos, poderes invencíveis, raios a torto e a direito, martelos mortais, etc, etc, etc. Sei que a maior parte do fandom não aprecia, mas não resisti...

**02 **– Baseia-se em Thor e seus personagens, mas é certeza alguns Avengers darem as caras por aqui. Assim como alguns POs.

* * *

**Aviso:** Contem yaoi. Ou seja: homem catando homem, sacas? e INCEST, pois Thor e Loki são considerados **irmãos**. Não gosta, não leia. Simple like that.

* * *

**Astronaut**

**Agnostic e Kaline**

_Capítulo 23_

_– É minha culpa. Sif achou que eu ficaria feliz com isso._

_– Thor... – Loki voltou os olhos verdes para o mais velho, exigindo toda a atenção – Precisamos conversar._

O loiro concordou silencioso e, parecendo gostar cada vez mais do gesto, tomou o moreno nos braços e o carregou até a sala.

– Tem razão. Precisamos conversar.

E, apesar da afirmativa, nenhum dos dois disse nada. Os olhos estavam fixos um no outro e quando se deram conta, Thor estava inclinando-se sobre Loki, obrigando-o a deitar-se no sofá. Antes que o beijo acontecesse, o moreninho colocou a mão sobre os lábios do mais velho.

– Espera, grandão. Devagar...

Muito frustrado, Thor assentiu, apesar de ainda manter-se meio sobre o Loki.

– Não sei de onde Sif tirou a ideia de que eu ficaria feliz em vê-lo machucado – Thor afirmou, o tom de voz se tornando um tanto rude ao lembrar-se das palavras da garota – Não quero o seu mal. Pelo contrário...

Loki engoliu em seco. De repente o que ele pretendia dizer parecia irreal, ridículo. "Você é gay?"... claro que o loiro deveria ser pelo menos bi, já que o beijara e estava disposto a repetir a dose.

Agora o moreno também descobria sobre sua sexualidade. Mentiria se dissesse não estar sentindo algo a mais naquele momento, algo que dificilmente sentira antes, a não ser quando assistira a filmes proibidos para menores de forma solitária nas madrugadas.

Fazia todo o sentido do mundo. Nunca sentia antes, pois nunca encontrara uma pessoa que despertasse essas sensações da forma que Thor fazia exatamente naquele instante, com os braços se tocando, os olhos fixos um no outro.

Loki, mais do que ver, ele sentia a preocupação e a sinceridade refletindo nas profundas íris azuis, tumultuadas como um mar em tempestade, brilhantes como relâmpagos no céu...

Sem se dar conta do que fazia, o mais jovem moveu a mão e tocou a nuca de Thor, puxando-o para iniciar o beijo.

– Loki, – o loiro sussurrou, lábios quase se tocando – tem certeza? Se começarmos não sei se consigo parar...

O dono da casa passou a língua pelos próprios lábios, umedecendo-os. Se ele tinha certeza? Ora, ambos eram jovens, adolescentes e livres. Tinham o aval da natureza para fazer qualquer loucura. E Loki sentia que desejava muito o que parecia estar prestes a acontecer.

– Não vou querer que pare – o sussurro soou extremamente sedutor aos ouvidos de Thor. E ele não resistiu mais em aceitar ao convite.

O mais velho então cerrou a distância entre eles, apertando seus lábios contra os do menor, ansiosamente, partindo para conquistar aquela pequena boca de lábios finos e rosados. A respiração de ambos era profunda e seus corpos tremiam...

Um tremor de desejo e medo. Loki estava receoso por esta ser sua primeira vez, enquanto o loiro preocupava-se em acabar machucando seu querido irmãozinho. Mas o moreno apertou os dedos esguios contra a pele sensível da nuca de Thor, afirmando para ambos de que era isto que ele queria naquele momento.

Com esse gesto, o maior relaxou sua mente e varreu aquela preocupação para longe. Afinal: ele nunca seria capaz de machucar o moreno. Então inclinou-se mais para frente e aprofundou o beijo apaixonado, retirando todo o ar do pequeno Loki.

O moreno agradeceu mentalmente por estar deitado, ou seus joelhos teriam fraquejado com esse beijo dominador de Thor. Trazendo sua mão livre até o meio do peito do loiro, Loki o empurra gentilmente para trás, quebrando o contato de seus lábios. Arfando um pouco para recuperar o ar que lhe foi roubado.

– Me deixe respirar um pouco, sim?

Thor também arfava, sonoramente, enquanto olhava com safiras penetrantes para o mais jovem. Seu corpo estava mais quente agora, peito largo subindo e descendo pesadamente. Nem notara que uma de suas mãos havia escorregado para debaixo da blusa de Loki...

– Desculpe, irmãozinho. É que não consigo me controlar.

Então o moreno olha para baixo, focando a mão larga dentro de sua camisa, e solta uma risada discreta, voltando seu olhar verdejante para o maior.

– Percebe-se.

O loiro olha para baixo logo em seguida, notando seu deslize e ao que seu irmãozinho se referia. Mas ao contrário do que se pensa, Thor não retira a mão. Ele começa a rir animado e a apertar de leve seus fortes dedos contra a pele pálida e macia da cintura do moreno.

– Sua pele é tão lisinha e quente, irmãozinho...

Loki não consegue evitar o rubor que lhe subiu a face, mostrando um tom rosado nos bochechas. Suas sobrancelhas arquejam em uma mistura de embaraço e indignação, acertando um leve soco no ombro do mais velho.

– Não mandei você falar.

Outra risada grave e animada veio do loiro, achando muito divertido aquele gênio indomável do outro. Então, lançando um olhar misterioso e azul para o menor e sorrindo marotamente, sussurrando próximo ao ouvido de Loki:

– Então você gosta de me dar ordens? Nesse caso... me diga o quê quer que eu faça... irmãozinho.

A voz de Thor soou tão baixa, mais ainda assim reconhecivelmente grave e sedutora próxima de seu ouvido que o moreno até sentiu um arrepio subir-lhe a espinha, deixando todos os pequenos pêlos de seus braços e pernas eriçados...

Sua mente ficou subitamente vazia, embora a ideia de poder mandar no maior fosse incrivelmente tentadora, e, com isso, Loki pôde perceber o quão incômodas estavam todas aquelas peças de roupa que ambos estavam usando..

Então a primeira coisa que veio a sua mente foi exatamente o que o mais novo fez; levou as duas mãos para a borda da camisa de Thor e a puxou para cima, sibilando para o loiro:

– Me ajude aqui.

Um pouco surpreso, mas não sendo louco de contestar, Thor se posiciona para ajudar e permitir que o moreno tire sua blusa, que depois foi descartada para o lado. O maior então retribui, livrando-se da blusa escura que Loki estava usando e jogando-a grosseiramente para trás.

Thor não consegue segurar o ruído gutural e excitado que escapou-lhe os lábios entreabertos quando deparou-se com o tórax exposto do mais novo. E o próprio Loki também não conseguia fazer algo além de ficar admirando o físico esculpido de Thor.

E antes que o moreno pudesse articular qualquer coisa para dizer, o mais velho já estava atacando seu pescoço e ombros com beijos quentes e mordidas apaixonadas. O menor então joga seus braços para cima, envolvendo os ombros largos de Thor e arranhando felinamente aquelas costas bronzeadas.

– Thor...

A voz tremida do mais novo revela o prazer que ele está sentindo com aqueles gestos, fincando suas unhas contra a carne do loiro em cada investida que este desse ao seu pescoço... O mais velho não cessa, descendo com seus lábios úmidos em direção ao peito exposto de Loki, enquanto suas mãos fortes passeiam pela cintura e coxas ainda vestidas do menor.

Thor estava queimando de desejo, grunhindo contra a pele lisa do moreno em meio a cada beijo molhado que deixava marcas avermelhadas por onde quer que passasse. Ele queria se livrar de suas calças e as de Loki. Ele queria sentir suas peles nuas em contato uma com a outra...

Mas ele também queria tirar o máximo de proveito de cada pedaço daquele rapaz abaixo dele. Queria provar e saborear... Chegando perto de um dos mamilos rosados de Loki, o loiro não pensa duas vezes antes de beijá-lo e começar a sugá-lo desesperadamente como se fosse uma criança faminta.

O mais novo solta um gemido agudo e entrecortado, surpreso com a ação inesperada de Thor. Era uma sensação estranha... Ele nunca pensou que algum dia isso fosse acontecer somente pelo fato dele ser homem, mas não conseguia negar de que, de alguma forma, ser sugado daquele jeito era gostoso..

Os lábios quentes e macios do maior fechavam completamente envolta do ponto rosado, enquanto a língua úmida e ávida dançava sobre ele, hora assumindo a forma de concha para sugar-lhe, hora rodopiando ao redor do mamilo.

Depois de algum tempo, o loiro abandona aquele lado, fazendo o moreno soltar um som inconformado quando sente aquele calor molhado sumir, e dirige seus lábios avermelhados e úmidos para o outro, traçando uma fina linha de saliva entre eles em seu percurso.

O moreno sentia-se inquieto, em um turbilhão de sensações e sentimentos. Seu corpo ardia, vibrava, pulsava... Sua mente nunca esteve tão incompreensível, bombardeando-o com comandos e imagens que apareciam em conjunto, isso quando não estava completamente em branco.. E, inconscientemente, o mais novo começava a mexer seus quadris em direção aos de Thor, na procura por maior contato e calor.

O maior grunhe contra o segundo mamilo de Loki e o solta assim que sente o mais novo movendo-se ao seu encontro, soltando outro som gutural próximo a pele do moreno, ar quente agraciando a carne sensibilizada e ligeiramente avermelhada de seu peito.

Então Thor responde avidamente ao movimento, esfregando-se contra os quadris de seu irmãozinho com urgência. Ele mal conseguia conter toda a sua excitação e ansiedade, enquanto voltava seu olhar para os quadris de ambos se tocando e para os olhos verdes de Loki.

Em seu olhar ficava claro o que ele ansiava, um pedido, uma súplica muda. E, enquanto seus olhos azul-elétricos faziam o pedido, as mãos largas tratavam de desabotoar o _jeans_ que o mais novo vestia.

Loki ficara imóvel olhando para suas calças sendo desfeitas. Um brilho indistinguível no olhar. Esperando e observando cada movimento do maior. E ao som de zíper sendo aberto, o moreno fecha os olhos e joga a cabeça para trás enquanto prende a respiração.

Coração batendo a mil por hora, nervosismo inundando seu sistema. Nunca ficara sem roupa na frente de outra pessoa antes, nem mesmo de familiares, pelo menos não depois que atingiu a puberdade. Estava tão nervoso que nem se lembrou de que estava usando roupa de baixo.

Thor, sentindo o desconforto do mais novo, ergueu uma das mãos para o rosto do moreno, fazendo-o olhar para ele. O menor sente a mão quente em seu rosto e abre os olhos, encarando diretamente as órbitas azuis do loiro. Preocupação visível na face bronzeada.

– Você quer que eu pare?

Ao ouvir a preocupação do outro, Loki se sentiu como o maior dos idiotas. O que você está fazendo, seu idiota?! Por que está tão nervoso?, ele pensou consigo mesmo.

– N-não, eu só... – "_Não gagueje!"_, pensou – É que eu nunca estive assim com ninguém antes...

O rosto pálido exibia um intenso rubor. Finalmente ele admitira em voz alta. Thor iria rir dele agora... Mas para a surpresa de Loki, o loiro nada fez além de acariciar gentilmente o rosto do menor. Uma expressão determinada na face.

– Eu também não.

Loki arregala os olhos em descrença e surpresa.

– Sério?!

– Bem, não, quer dizer, eu já estive com alguém antes, mas não alguém como você, sabe?

– Como eu? Você quer dizer, com um garoto?

Thor coça atrás da cabeça, meio desconcertado.

– É. É meio estranho...

Mas antes que o mais novo pudesse dizer alguma coisa, o loiro completa rapidamente:

– Mas não é um estranho ruim, sabe? É bom!

A rapidez do mais velho para completar a frase e a veemência com a qual ele disse isso fez o moreno rir. Thor era mesmo um besta, mas ele não conseguia não gostar desse jeito dele. Então Loki o puxa para um beijo simples, sorrindo para ele.

– Vai tirar o _jeans_ ou não?

Loki finalmente entendera de que ficar nervoso por besteira só iria arruinar aquele momento de sua vida, e que se fosse para acontecer agora, que fosse com aquele loiro. Havia algo nele que o deixava... vivo.

O maior abriu um sorriso largo e acenou com a cabeça em afirmativa, terminando o que começara antes e puxando as calças do moreno para fora daqueles quadris estreitos. Movendo-se um pouco para o lado para poder livrar-se de vez do _jeans_, Thor aproveita para passear com sua palma rude pela coxa esguia do mais novo.

Aquele rapaz era mesmo uma beleza. E Thor sentia-se como se já o conhecesse a vida inteira... Envolto em sentimentos e admiração pelo menor, o loiro captura mais uma vez os lábios rosados e finos de Loki, beijando-o calorosamente.

Uma palma se encarregava de puxar a cabeça de Loki mais para perto, aprofundando o beijo, enquanto a outra dançava pelas pernas desnudas do mesmo. Seu corpo inteiro vibrava em uníssono de desejo, ansiando pelo mais novo. E quando Thor passou sua mão pela virilha de Loki, percebeu que o moreno também vibrava por ele...

O menor arfou com o gesto, jogando a cabeça para trás de novo, rompendo com o contato de seus lábios. Loki ardia tanto quanto ele e isso fez Thor rosnar de prazer, assinando a confirmação que esperava. Com um gesto rápido, o loiro abaixa a cueca do menor e fecha os dedos fortes envolta do membro rijo de Loki.

Um grito mudo, seguido por um longo suspiro sonoro saiu do mais novo, tremendo dos pés à cabeça. A mão de Thor era muito diferente da sua. Era mais grosseira e larga, rude ao toque e quente... muito quente. Outro arrepio correu-lhe a espinha quando aquela mão começou a se mover ao longo de seu falo, enquanto Thor abocanhava seu pescoço novamente.

Loki era, geralmente, deveras silencioso e discreto, mas naquele momento ele estava longe disso. Gemidos heterogêneos entre arfadas entrecortadas começavam a dominar o ambiente, enquanto o som rosnado de Thor era abafado contra a pele do moreno.

O maior usava seu dedão para espalhar o líquido pré-gozo, promovendo seu movimento e fazendo o membro do mais novo brilhar mais com cada nova investida. O corpo de Loki pulsava contra sua palma, cada vez mais forte, cada vez mais rijo... Então o loiro abandona ambos, o pescoço e o falo, arfando e suando, visivelmente tenso e excitado.

Com pressa, o mais velho se põem de pé e começa a abrir suas próprias calças, puxando-as para baixo juntamente com sua cueca e pulando para fora delas com impaciência. Voltando para o sofá, o loiro termina de retirar a roupa de baixo de Loki, jogando-a para longe.

As ações desenfreadas de Thor assustaram um pouco o moreno, pois ele não estava esperando por isso, ficando a observar o loiro com ambas as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Arquejo que mudou de confuso para impressionado assim que seu olhar desceu para o baixo-ventre do mais velho...

Grande...

E depois de alguns segundos a realização o atinge:

– Não acho que vá caber, Thor.

– Como assim?

– Como assim?! Olha pra você!

O maior abaixa o olhar para si mesmo, e depois dá de ombros, não entendendo muito bem qual é o motivo do alarde.

– A gente dá um jeito!

Loki cobre seu próprio rosto com a mão, balançando a cabeça em negativa. Não dá para acreditar nesse loiro... Como ele pode simplesmente falar isso com aquele tom de voz animado e inconsequente? E depois começa a rir. Uma risada autêntica e espontânea.

– Você é inacreditável.

Thor fica sem saber o que deu na cabeça do moreno, mas começa a rir junto de qualquer jeito. Aquele gênio simplista e determinado do loiro não permitia a dúvida. Ele fazia tudo o que dissesse parecer possível, sempre... E isso é uma das características mais marcantes de Thor, uma das tantas coisas que Loki começou a notar no outro quando foram se conhecendo e passando mais tempo juntos.

Então é claro de que dariam um jeito. Loki só não sabia como. Mas rapidamente sua mente achou-se vazia outra vez, assim que o loiro voltou a se esfregar contra os quadris do menor, como já fizeram antes, mas agora suas peles nuas roçavam uma na outra, trocando calores e compartilhando desejos.

Ambos os membros rijos tocavam-se intimamente, enquanto peles sensíveis se beijavam. Thor grunhia de desejo e prazer e Loki suspirava, mordendo o lábio inferior... O mais novo não fazia a menor ideia de como seria, mas estava ansioso para descobrir.

Observando cada movimento dos fortes quadris bronzeados contra os seus, olhos verdes fixos naquela haste brilhosa e pulsante que deslizava por entre suas coxas e contra seu próprio falo ereto e igualmente pulsante e ansioso..

Então um movimento de Thor fez as pupilas do moreno dilatarem... O loiro trouxe uma de suas mãos para perto da boca, começando a chupar seus próprios dedos de forma ávida e impaciente. O jeito com que o mais velho fazia isso deixou o menor ainda mais palpitante e rubro...

Órbitas esmeralda vidradas nos lábios avermelhados de Thor que fechavam envolta dos três dedos que ele enfiou na boca, e, por entre os lábios, Loki podia ver a língua quente do outro deslizando contra eles, deixando-os cada vez mais molhados e brilhantes..

O moreno nem havia percebido de que estava prendendo a respiração até sentir faltar-lhe, respirando profundamente. E quando o loiro sentiu de que já era suficiente, retirou os dedos da boca animadamente, lambendo os lábios em seguida.

Loki seguiu aquela mão atentamente, enquanto o maior a direcionava, ansioso, até o ponto mais íntimo do menor. Só então que o moreno conectou as coisas, soltando uma mistura de gemido com um choramingo de surpresa quando Thor começou a estimular aquele ponto com movimentos circulares curtos usando a ponta do dedo...

Aquilo era quente, gelado, estranho e gostoso ao mesmo tempo e Loki não sabia como reagir ao estímulo, só conseguindo gemer e se contorcer, não necessariamente contra o dedo, mas também não estava querendo se afastar..

Thor se aproxima um pouco mais do moreno, trazendo a outra mão para acariciar o rosto de Loki, olhando para ele de uma forma tão carinhosa e confiante que conseguiu acalmar o mais novo, fazendo-o relaxar. Nesse momento, ele aproveita para deslizar um de seus dedos para dentro de Loki.

O menor engasga e se retesa, contraindo-se envolta do dedo invasor, fechando os olhos com força. O loiro geme baixo e acaricia o rosto do outro novamente, fazendo-o abrir os olhos devagar.

– Você tem que relaxar, irmãozinho...

O orifício do mais novo pulsava e apertava contra o dedo de Thor, mas aos poucos o aperto diminuía, possibilitando um novo movimento. O maior sussurrava para o moreno, acariciando-lhe os cabelos enquanto pedia para ele relaxar e confiar nele... Então, pouco a pouco, o loiro conseguia chegar cada vez mais fundo, finalmente enfiando o dedo por completo.

O corpo inteiro de Loki tremia em expectativa, enquanto o mais velho arfava e ardia de desejo. Mesmo sendo somente seu dedo dentro do outro, o interior do moreno era incrivelmente quente e delicioso ao toque, deixando Thor louco.

Depois de um tempo, o loiro começa a puxar o dedo de novo para fora devagar, para depois empurrá-lo novamente para dentro, sentindo-o deslizar contra as paredes lisas do corpo de Loki. Tão gostoso... Tão apertado...

Thor pulsava dolorosamente de tão excitado que estava. Pequenas gotas translúcidas começavam a escapar-lhe, demonstrando seu estado. Mas ele tinha que dar esse tempo ao mais novo, ou aquilo seria um desastre..

Com o decorrer do tempo, Loki conseguiu acostumar-se com o dedo rude o invadindo, começando a gemer de deleite e a mexer-se ao encontro do movimento. Percebendo isso, o loiro aumenta a velocidade das investidas, começando a girar o dedo dentro do outro para estimulá-lo ainda mais.

Loki morde o lábio, respirando descompassadamente e fazendo sons de prazer no fundo da garganta, engasgando novamente quando o maior adiciona um segundo dedo.

Mas, desta vez, o moreno não sente o mesmo reflexo repulsivo, conseguindo aceitar o segundo invasor muito mais facilmente. Lógico que o aperto voltou, mas agora o tempo que o mais novo levou para relaxar novamente foi menor.

O loiro estava impaciente, respirando pesadamente e brilhando de suor. Seu corpo estava quente, ardendo e ele tinha certeza de que Loki conseguia ouvir seu coração... De tão forte que estava batendo. Girando os dois dedos juntos dentro do menor antes de separá-los ligeiramente, abrindo-os e fechando como uma pequena tesoura.

O mais novo engasgava e arfava, gemia e mordia o lábio, separando as pernas e envolvendo o maior com elas, abraçando os quadris fortes do outro. Seus dedos compridos se enrolavam nas madeixas douradas de Thor e puxava-as, não tão de leve mas também não forte o suficiente para doer.

Thor grunhia e rosnava gravemente de prazer e desejo, enfiando o terceiro dedo na dança, pensando consigo mesmo de que estava quase pronto. Com aquele dedo, o loiro teve certeza de que Loki poderia aguentar o quê o esperava ansiosamente, girando todos juntos e arrancando um gemido alto do moreno.

Ele não poderia adiar mais, sua cabeça estava rodopiando e seu corpo gritava por Loki, então investindo uma última vez seus três dedos até o limite e rodando-os ousadamente, retirando-os logo em seguida com um rosnado...

Loki não conseguiu segurar um fraco choramingo quando sentiu-se abandonado, olhando para o loiro com um par de esmeraldas brilhantes de prazer e dúvida, questionando sobre o quê que o mais velho faria agora. E quando notou, Thor estava debruçado por sobre o sofá para o lado contrário, remexendo os bolsos de sua descartada calça _jeans_. O mais novo franze as sobrancelhas.

– O que está fazendo, Thor?

– Estou procurando minha carteira!

A carteira? Mas o que esse loiro iria querer comprar em uma hora dessas? Então Loki pende sua cabeça para o lado, tentando espiar o que o outro fazia. Assustando-se quando o maior gritou:

– Achei!

Voltando para alojar-se entre as pernas do moreno, trazendo em mãos um pequeno pacotinho brilhante e colorido. A realização foi espontânea. Thor abre a camisinha e puxa o envoltório emborrachado de dentro. Um sorriso largo no rosto. E, rapidamente, a camisinha está posicionada e pronta para uso, trazendo um loiro animado e sorridente com ela.

O mais novo abre um sorriso também, de certa forma aliviado em saber que o loiro era precavido. Thor poderia ser muita coisa, mas não idiota e Loki admitia isso. Olhando para a expressão completamente animada e ansiosa do mais velho enquanto este voltava a alojar-se entre suas pernas, o moreno ri gostosamente, enroscando-as envolta da cintura de Thor.

– Besta.

Claro que Loki não abriria mão de seus "apelidos carinhosos". Respirando fundo e tentando relaxar novamente. Seu coração palpitando fortemente contra seu peito pálido. O menor tentava controlar sua ansiedade, pois agora ele sabia que não tinha como voltar atrás. Não que ele quisesse fazer isso, logicamente.

Olhar fixo nos olhos azuis do mais velho, como que dando a ele a permissão para prosseguir. Thor concorda com um aceno de cabeça e respira fundo também, levando uma mão até a base de seu falo para posicionar-se em direção ao orifício preparado de Loki. A outra palma segurava firmemente a cabeça do moreno, dedos entrelaçados com os fios negros e lisos..

Voltando o olhar para as esmeraldas brilhantes, o loiro transmite ao outro jovem toda a sua energia de cumplicidade com o brilho de seus olhos. Sentimentos sobrevoando as íris azuladas com intensidade, e voz saindo baixa, mas grave..

– Pronto?

O moreno acena com a cabeça, sem dizer nada. Seu rosto pálido expondo uma fraca cor rubra em expectativa, trazendo ambas as mãos para apoiá-las sobre os ombros largos do outro. Thor assente e se projeta lentamente para frente, fazendo-se entrar no corpo do menor.

Apesar de devagar, o movimento era firme e constante, deslizando e invadindo, pouco a pouco, a cada segundo que passava. Loki jogara sua cabeça para trás, olhos apertados, enquanto mordia o lábio com força. Por mais preparado que Thor o tivesse deixado, aquilo ainda era diferente dos dedos..

O loiro também mantinha os olhos fechados enquanto empurrava-se para dentro do mais novo. A sensação era alucinante. O corpo de Loki o apertava de todos os lados, pulsando ao redor de seu membro a cada centímetro que conquistava. E Thor precisou juntar muita energia para controlar-se, ou a experiência seria muito mais curta do que o esperado..

Loki fechava seus dedos com força contra os ombros do loiro, cravando suas unhas na carne bronzeada para distrai-lo da dor aguda que sentia. O calibre de Thor era muito mais notável daquele modo e o moreno fôra pêgo de surpresa por isso. Loki sentia como se fosse ser partido em dois, mas assim que o mais velho atingiu seu limite físico e parou com o movimento invasivo, o menor conseguiu respirar novamente.

Abrindo os olhos para ver-se completamente enterrado dentro de seu irmãozinho, Thor solta um pesado suspiro seguido por um grave gemido. Aquilo era inacreditavelmente indescritível. E o loiro precisava dar um tempo para retomar o controle sobre seu próprio corpo, respirando profundamente várias vezes.

Esse tempo deu oportunidade a Loki de acostumar-se com o corpo massivo dentro de si, adaptando e moldando-se ao redor dele aos poucos.. A sensação dolorosa ia diminuindo com cada respiração, até que só o que restasse fosse uma leve sensação de ardência. Um ardor viciante.

Loki então aperta o abraço de suas pernas ao redor da cintura do outro, indicando que este já poderia se mover se quisesse. O loiro então não perde mais tempo e começa a retirar-se do corpo do menor, até quase a ponta, e enfia-se até a base firmemente em seguida, repetindo novamente em um ritmo devagar, a princípio.

Cada estocada longa retirava um suspiro agudo de Loki enquanto sons guturais ficavam presos dentro da garganta de Thor. A respiração quente e pesada do loiro atingia a pele do mais novo em baforadas, e aos poucos a velocidade das investidas ia aumentando. Assim como a sua força..

Os quadris fortes do mais velho batiam poderosamente contra os de Loki, fazendo o corpo inteiro do menor projetar-se para o lado contrário a cada golpe.. Então Thor puxa a cabeça do moreno para perto, fechando seus lábios juntos em um beijo quente e apaixonado.

Loki aproveita para perder seus dedos entre as mechas douradas do maior, virando a face ligeiramente para o lado para permitir um melhor ângulo e aprofundarem o beijo. Línguas dançando uma contra a outra no ritmo do prazer de ambos.

A outra mão de Thor tratava-se de segurar firmemente uma das nádegas de seu irmãozinho, fazendo questão de deixar a marca avermelhada de seus dedos nela assim que a soltasse. As pernas esguias de Loki presas na sua cintura mantinham o menor no lugar enquanto o loiro estocava fortemente contra seu corpo.

Gemidos de ambos morriam sendo abafados dentro do beijo quente. Investidas rápidas e poderosas faziam seus quadris baterem sonoramente, enchendo o cômodo com o barulho de carne se chocando e sons excitados.. O moreno então traz seus quadris mais para perto do corpo de Thor e algo acontece...

Ele mudou o ângulo de entrada e isso fez com que a próxima investida de Thor o acertasse em um ponto que o fez ver estrelas. Rompendo com o beijo subitamente para soltar um choramingo alto, agarrando os cabelos do loiro desesperadamente.

Os outros golpes o atingiram no mesmo ponto consecutivas vezes, retirando os mais variados gemidos agudos e deliciados de Loki. Isso deixou o mais velho louco de prazer e excitação, grunhindo alto enquanto observava as expressões do menor ao gemer e contorcer-se de prazer.

Então o mais novo tornou-se vocal..

– Não pare, por favor, não pare...

E por alguma razão, o pedido do mais novo atingiu o loiro de um modo que este nunca havia sentido antes. O pedido desesperado acendeu uma chama dentro do peito de Thor que o fez rugir de prazer. Um prazer primal e puro. Sentindo-se arder por inteiro enquanto suas estocadas evoluíam até tornarem-se selvagens e frenéticas.

Movendo a mão que agarrava firmemente a nádega de Loki para longe dela, desta vez fechando-se envolta do membro esquecido do mesmo. O moreno solta um gemido engasgado com o gesto, tremendo dos pés a cabeça com esse novo estímulo..

Tentando manter o mesmo ritmo de seus quadris, Thor bombeia o membro do mais novo rapidamente, desejando providenciar o máximo de prazer possível ao seu irmãozinho. Isso porque ele sentia que a qualquer momento atingiria seu clímax, já sentia o prazer se acumulando fervorosamente em seu baixo-ventre... Se ambos chegassem juntos seria incrível.

Loki não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia se deveria mover-se ao encontro da mão de Thor ou em direção às investidas dos fortes quadris, terminando por girar seus próprios quadris em um rebolar curto que só aumentou o estímulo interno contra o ponto macio de seu corpo.

Gemendo, arfando e choramingando de prazer, o moreno não conseguia distinguir mais nada dentro de seu campo de visão. Somente via um borrão bronzeado e loiro a sua frente, que também gemia alto e grunhia de puro prazer, de olhos fechados. E em poucos segundos o mais velho começa a urrar, atingindo seu clímax, o que desencadeou o orgasmo de Loki, espirrando seu prazer liquefeito contra os dedos de Thor e seu próprio estômago..

Ainda bombeando o falo de seu irmãozinho até que a última gota o escapasse, enquanto estocava com investidas curtas dentro de Loki, sentindo seu membro pulsar fortemente com cada jato de gozo que fugia. Músculos do corpo inteiro tensionados ao máximo antes que o entorpecimento do clímax o inundasse e o fizesse relaxar por completo.

O mais velho então cai sobre o menor, ambos respirando profundamente para recuperar o fôlego. Corpos suados descansando um contra o outro, até que Thor se movesse para trás lentamente, retirando-se de dentro do moreno. Ele precisava tirar a camisinha antes que perdesse completamente o rigor.

Dando um nó na abertura e levantando-se do sofá para ir jogar fora na lixeira da cozinha, cambaleando um pouco em seu percurso por causa do cansaço. Enquanto isso, Loki permaneceu deitado, respirando ainda meio fora do ritmo e olhando para o teto em estupor.

Olhos verdes vidrados, quase nem piscando. Depois soltou um suspiro longo e mordeu o lábio. Aquele orgasmo fôra o melhor que já tivera até agora, ainda o sentia correndo em seu sangue. Assim como também sentia o seu interior arder e pulsar com todo o atrito que tivera... Com certeza ele ficaria dolorido por um tempo. Mas isso era o de menos.

Quando Thor volta, ele vem trazendo um copo de suco que encontrou dentro da geladeira do mais novo, entregando para seu irmãozinho animadamente. Com um largo sorriso, o loiro pergunta, meio preocupado:

– Você está bem, irmãozinho?

Loki se move para sentar no sofá, fazendo uma pequena careta de dor ao conseguir. Estava realmente dolorido... Então sorri também, aceitando o suco.

– Um pouco ardido, mas vou ficar bem.

– Desculpe por isso. Mas minha mãe sempre disse que é só dar um beijo que sara!

E começa a rir gostosamente da expressão indignada que Loki fez para ele assim que terminou de falar, recebendo um soquinho no ombro antes que o moreno também começasse a rir. Thor estava acocorado na frente do mais novo, com as mãos apoiadas em ambas as coxas do mesmo, observando em admiração enquanto o menor bebia do copo.

Notando o jeito que o loiro o assistia, Loki afasta o copo de seus lábios e lança um olhar suspeito para o outro, uma de suas sobrancelhas arqueadas em dúvida.

– O que foi? Tem algo no meu rosto?

O mais velho abre um sorriso brilhante e responde quase sem pensar:

– Não, só estava vendo o quão perfeito você é.

Loki franze a testa e abaixa o olhar para dentro de seu copo, apoiado no colo.

– Não sou perfeito, Thor.

O loiro então segura gentilmente o queixo do menor e o levanta, fazendo-o olhar para ele. Respondendo com um sorriso sincero:

– Para mim você é.

O moreno olha para o outro com esmeraldas brilhantes e boca entreaberta, meio descrente, mas esperançoso para saber se o que acabou de ouvir era verdade. Ele precisava saber se era mesmo verdade. Precisava? Meu Deus, sim, ele precisava!

Olhando atentamente para Thor, diretamente para aquelas órbitas azuis, tentando ler a verdade escrita em sua alma, e depois de se ver perdido no fundo daquele oceano que eram seus olhos, Loki achou a certeza que queria. O loiro sempre fôra muito transparente, então isso não foi difícil.

Ainda mirando as safiras sinceras do mais velho, o moreno pergunta suavemente:

– Isso é um pedido?

Thor então se apoia sobre um joelho, tendo cuidado para não romper a linha entre seus olhares.

– E você aceita?

O coração do mais novo dá uma cambalhota dentro de seu peito, e mesmo já sabendo que Thor o pediria em namoro, ele não conseguiu impedir o rubor de aparecer em sua face. Mas ele não iria se deixar levar assim, então limpou sua garganta e fingiu indiferença.

– Vou pensar no assunto.

O loiro faz uma enorme expressão de surpresa e descrença, rindo e chacoalhando o mais novo.

– Não me torture, irmãozinho! Responda logo: sim ou não?!

Loki ri francamente, fazendo gestos com as mãos para fazer o maior parar de chacoalhá-lo.

– É claro que **sim**, seu grande bobo! Agora pare de me sacudir como se eu fosse um boneco de posto de gasolina!

Thor então cessa com o movimento irritante e estica-se para frente, pressionando seus lábios contra os de Loki em um beijo singelo e agradecido. Depois disso, o moreno assume um ar sério.

– E o que faremos contra a… – Ele não consegue completar com o nome da Sif sem querer vomitar de puro desgosto pelo que ela fez com ele – Contra os seus "amigos" do terceiro ano?

O mais velho aperta as mãos em punhos, parecendo muito zangado e ressentido.

– Não se preocupe, irmãozinho. Qualquer um que ouse mexer com as pessoas que amo vai ter o que merece!

A palavra de Thor era suficiente para trazer tranqüilidade ao moreno em seus braços.

Continua...

* * *

Então! Foi um grande prazer postar isso, rrrsrrs, acho que qualquer motivo é motivo pra Thorki com lemon, kkkkkk.

.

Agora entramos na contagem regressiva. Mais três capítulos e a fic termina. Vou sentir muita falta dela, mas ai venho com os extras! Uns capitulos especiais dessa galera reunida. Eles merecem!

.

Boa semana a todos! E até segunda!


	25. Capítulo 24

**Título: **Astronaut  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Beta**: Agnostic  
**Fandon: **Thor  
**Casal: **Thor x Loki  
**Classificação:** +18  
**Gênero: **yaoi, shoujo ai, romance, drama, talvez um pouco de humor por que sacumé...  
**Direitos Autorais:** Thor não me pertence. Dã. Mas o Loki sim, ele é meu escravo sexual e... okay, o Loki também não me pertence. Ainda (risada macabra ao fundo)

* * *

**Observações:**

**01**- É Universo Alternativo, ou seja, nada de deuses nórdicos, poderes invencíveis, raios a torto e a direito, martelos mortais, etc, etc, etc. Sei que a maior parte do fandom não aprecia, mas não resisti...

**02 **– Baseia-se em Thor e seus personagens, mas é certeza alguns Avengers darem as caras por aqui. Assim como alguns POs.

* * *

**Aviso:** Contem yaoi. Ou seja: homem catando homem, sacas? e INCEST, pois Thor e Loki são considerados **irmãos**. Não gosta, não leia. Simple like that.

* * *

**Astronaut**

**Kaline Bogard**

_Capítulo 24_

Assim que o almoço terminou e o pátio se esvaziou gradativamente os garotos resolveram voltar para as aulas. Não tinham notícias de Bruce, que não atendia o celular. Nem de Thor, que correra atrás de Sif; ou de Loki, desaparecido desde a última sexta-feira.

– Temos a próxima aula juntos – Clint resmungou para Niat.

– O professor Coulson e sua maravilhosa aula de História – o desanimo na voz da loira demonstrava bem o tédio que os esperava.

– Eu tenho aula com a professora Hill – Tarika afirmou massageando o pescoço – Haja saco pra ouvi-la dando teorias sobre Orientação Sexual. Aff...

– É melhor por em prática, não é? – Clint gracejou e desviou-se de outra cotovelada que Natasha tentou lhe acertar.

– Vamos logo, já estamos atrasados! – a ruivinha bufou irritada por Barton ter escapado do golpe.

– O que a gente faz depois da aula? Vamos atrás dos meninos? To preocupada com o Bruce – Tarika fez menção de puxar a ponta da trança, como sempre fazia, porém lembrou-se de que não possuía mais os longos cabelos. Quase praguejou.

– Temos treino de corrida, mas eu nem to com animo pra participar. Me espera pra gente ir embora juntas – Niat falou para Tarika que concordou em silêncio.

– Eu estou suspenso mesmo – Barton voltou a resmungar – Vou embora.

– Depois do colégio eu entro na Internet e você me dá uma chance de revanche nas Damas – Natasha soou reconfortante e teve o efeito esperado, já que o garoto lhe sorriu de volta.

– Claro! Vou adorar derrotá-la outra vez, senhorita espertinha.

Com esse último gracejo os quatro se levantaram. Tarika e Natasha seguiram juntas, pois as aulas seriam em salas próximas. Barton e Niat caminharam juntos para o outro lado.

**T&L**

O período da tarde se arrastou com uma lentidão desesperadora.

O grupo de nerds ainda era assunto quente do momento. Mas cochichos a respeito da reação de Thor contra Sif podiam ser ouvidos igualmente.

Não saber dos detalhes deixava os quatro remanescentes meio perdidos, cheios de pensamentos fantasmas. Eles tentavam adivinhar o que acontecera, já que o sumiço de Banner, Thor e Loki não podia significar boa coisa.

Natasha sonhava acordada ao final da última aula, cansada de tentar prestar atenção nas explicações, sem sucesso. Assustou-se de leve quando sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso. Não resistiu a curiosidade: era um SMS de Tony Stark convidando para uma reunião na casa dele às oito horas da noite.

Discretamente a ruiva digitou a resposta curta confirmando presença. Poucos minutos depois o sinal soou e os alunos arrastaram cadeiras e saíram correndo.

Natasha jogou a mochila no ombro e puxou o celular. "_Vá na frente. Vou passar no teatro antes_" E enviou para Niat.

**T&L**

A loira leu a mensagem da colega e sorriu de lado. Respondeu rapidamente com um simples "Ok" antes de criar novo SMS e enviar, dessa vez, para a namorada: "_Vou atrasar. Te pego no AV em meia hora_".

Então observou os alunos saindo da sala. Os olhos astutos se fixaram no material que uma garota juntava apressada.

– Pode me emprestar isso?

A menina olhou para o objeto que Niat apontava e concordou.

– Claro.

– Devolvo amanhã – a loira pegou a tesoura e rapidamente a guardou num dos bolsos externos da mochila.

Tinha em mente a rotina de Fandral. Sabia exatamente onde o topetudo estaria durante as horas de atividade extra-classe. Só precisava chegar antes do loiro e surpreendê-lo com um agradecimento a altura do que ele fizera.

Justamente para ter o fator surpresa Niat apressou-se rumo ao ginásio coberto. O gramado a frente da entrada estava vazio afinal os alunos que participavam de atividades já estavam se aquecendo e os outros queriam mais era ir embora a ficar fazendo hora no colégio.

Então a garota encostou-se na parede que dava acesso à área de treinos e cruzou os braços esperando pacientemente.

Mal tinha tomado posição e ouviu vozes joviais masculinas animadas. Fandral e outro aluno do terceiro ano surgiram pela passagem de pedra que cortava a grama baixa.

– ... Sif disse que vai visitar Hogun – o topetudo ia dizendo – Enquanto isso podemos continuar com nossas observações.

– Observações? – Niat debochou – Desde quando sondar as meninas no treino de natação é uma "observação"

O loiro parou de andar e observou Niat.

– Olha aqui, garota. Não queremos confusão. Vocês já tiveram sua revanche, chega de brigas.

– Não tivemos revanche – ela deixou a mochila escorregar para o chão ao mesmo tempo em que levantava a mão que segurava a tesoura – Mas vamos ter...

Fandral praguejou ao ver o objeto pontiagudo. Para surpresa de Niat ele fez o que sabia de melhor: agiu como um covarde dando as costas e fugindo pra longe dali, deixando o companheiro para trás.

Fandral saiu correndo...

– Pfff – a loira desdenhou. Aquele moleque estava tentando _correr_ dela? Uma das principais integrantes da equipe de corrida?

Mais rápido do que alguém poderia piscar Niat alcançou Fandral, emparelhando-se com ele. Em seguida jogou o corpo para cima do terceiroanista desequilibrando-o e derrubando-o contra o chão.

– Es... espera! – ele gaguejou – Eu não tenho culpa! Só fiz o que a Sif mandou! Eu... eu... não tenho na... da contra vocês e...

Ignorando a débil tentativa de escapar do castigo Niat abaixou-se usando um dos joelhos para prender Fandral no lugar e apoiando o outro no chão em busca de equilíbrio. A mão livre grudou certeira no topete fora de moda e puxou com toda a força que conseguiu.

– Não posso dizer o mesmo – ajeitou a tesoura na mão direita – Eu tenho _muito_ contra você.

E em poucos e certeiros golpes Niat deixou o mais curto possível a parte do cabelo que Fandral tanto se orgulhava. O rapaz mal pode acreditar quando se viu livre, porém com o adorado topete jogado no chão.

A garota sorriu vitoriosa e deu as costas sem se preocupar com o mais velho. Aquele cara era covarde demais para tomar alguma atitude por conta própria. Nem mesmo o colega dele viera em seu socorro, o que mostrava que talvez as "estrelinhas" do colégio não tivessem amigos de verdade. No entanto não se preocuparia com isso, eles apenas colhiam o que haviam plantado. No momento Niat tinha outras coisas mais importantes para se preocupar: pegar sua mochila e partir para a segunda parte do plano...

**T&L**

Natasha sentiu o celular vibrar e sorriu. A amiga lhe enviava boas notícias sobre a ação contra Fandral. Guardou o celular sem responder, pois chegara ao departamento de teatro do colégio.

Viu uma garota do terceiro ano arrumando uns figurinos.

– Olá! – cumprimentou.

– Olá.

– Professor Heimdall disse que vocês fizeram uma reforma no cenário de Romeo e Julieta e sobrou material.

A mais velha pensou um pouco, ajeitou o óculos sobre o nariz empinado e balançou a cabeça de cabelos castanhos curtos.

– Sim. Sobrou alguma coisa: isopor, tecido, EVA, TNT, tintas, pinceis, madeira, pregos e outras coisas, está tudo naquele armário. Do que ele precisa?

Natasha abriu um sorriso simpático para disfarçar a imensa satisfação que sentiu. O departamento tinha exatamente o que viera buscar e que completaria sua vingança contra Sif.

**T&L**

"_Consegui. Estou indo p vestiário perto da quadra._"

Niat observou a mensagem no visor do celular. Depois olhou as horas. Faltava dez minutos para o horário combinado com Tarika, talvez se atrasasse um pouco. Mas era por um bom motivo...

Se bem que intuía uma briguinha com a morena, já que estava ignorando um dos conselhos que Tarika lhe dera tão enfaticamente.

Enfim...

Sem muita pressa seguiu para o vestiário ao lado da quadra descoberta. Era ali que as meninas lideres de torcida treinavam coreografia. Depois seguiam para o banheiro tomar uma chuveirada e trocar de roupa.

Niat foi direto para o vestiário, entrou e esperou que o alvo, ou Natasha, chegasse.

E quem entrou primeiro, depois de quase dez minutos de espera, foi a aluna do terceiro ano. Sif.

A loira mais velha encarou a novata com um ar de surpresa que logo foi substituído por desprezo.

– Pegaram Hogun e, por enquanto, o Thor... – Sif foi dizendo sem saber de Frandall – Só não vá pensando que vai ficar assim.

– Não penso – Niat garantiu tranqüila, querendo entender o que a garota queria dizer com a afirmação sobre Thor – Mas ainda é nossa vez. Não acabamos com vocês...

Sif riu diante da ameaça explicita. Aquela garota não parecia ter chance alguma de enfrentá-la sozinha, já que era uma líder de torcida, fazia constantes exercícios, fora isso ambas se equilibravam em altura e peso.

– Que posso fazer se quer apanhar um pouco? – mal perguntou isso e jogou a mochila contra Niat, tentando surpreendê-la. Porém a garota era ágil graças ao treinamento puxado da equipe. Ela desviou fácil e alcançou Sif em passos curtos e rápidos.

– Péssima pontaria! – e a caçula grudou uma mecha do cabelo da outra, puxando com força a ponto de fazê-la gritar de raiva e dor.

Sif esticou o braço e conseguiu segurar na parte da frente da blusa da inimiga, tentando afastá-la e obrigá-la a soltar-lhe o cabelo. Antes que conseguisse a mais nova ergueu o joelho e acertou um golpe no estomago da líder de torcida, derrubando-a sem fôlego no chão.

– Pode vir contra a gente, Sif – afirmou um tanto arrogante antes de acertar um par de bofetões no rosto que não expressava mais tanta arrogância – Quantas vezes quiser. Sempre teremos uma resposta pra você, vadia!

Nesse momento a porta se abriu. Natasha entrou no vestiário e flagrou a cena.

– Nem esperou por mim, Niat! Sua apressada!

A loira sorriu, estalou os dedos das duas mãos, adorando a mistura de raiva e pavor que distorcia a face de Sif. Mas sem mostrar um pingo de piedade fechou a mão em punho e acertou em cheio no olho direito da mais velha, fazendo-a enxergar um milhão de estrelas, na certeza de que a principal líder de torcida teria que se apresentar um bom tempo com o olho roxo.

– É toda sua, Natasha.

– Obrigada – a ruiva avançou carregando uma lata de tinta destampada. Pelo cheiro forte e ruim Niat sacou que era um composto usado para pintar metais! Absurdamente difícil de sair da pele sem um solvente potente – Isso é pelo que fez ao Clint, sua piranha.

E sem hesitar um segundo virou todo o conteúdo da lata sobre Sif, tingindo-a magnificamente de preto, principalmente os cabelos que a garota tanto se vangloriava e orgulhava.

Sif gritou de raiva, impotência e rancor.

Com o cuidado de não sujar muito o tênis Niat ergueu o pé e acertou nas costas da inimiga, sem intenção de feri-la, querendo apenas derrubá-la contra a poça de tinta que cobria o chão e sujá-la ainda mais.

– Com os cumprimentos do grupo de nerds, vadia.

– Isso não vai ficar assim! – Sif ameaçou cuspindo a tinta de gosto tão ruim quando o cheiro – Vocês vão me pagar, cretinas! Quando menos esperarem!

Niat riu e deu de ombros.

– Pode vir contra nós infinitas vezes, Sif.

– Nos vingaremos em cada uma delas – Natasha garantiu – Sempre nos vingaremos.

E sem dizer mais nada as amigas saíram do vestiário, ignorando os gritos de ódio e ameaças que Sif berrava. Passaram pelas outras lideres de torcida que, paradas do lado de fora, acompanhavam a cena da maneira que podiam. Uma delas chegou a fazer o sinal de vitoria para as meninas. Poucos gostavam mesmo de Sif.

– Preciso ir – Natasha afirmou arremessando a lata vazia num latão de lixo – Marquei de tomar uma surra de Clint logo mais. A gente se vê hoje a noite na casa do Tony.

– Combinado – Niat respondeu com um sorriso e acenou em despedida – Vou passar pelo Audio Visuais e pegar a Tarika. E pensar numa boa maneira de acalmá-la, por que ela vai cuspir cobras e lagartos na minha orelha.

– Mas tenho certeza que você consegue um jeito muito eficiente de fazer isso... – a afirmativa fez o sorriso da loira se esticar de orelha a orelha.

Essa foi a despedida das amigas que se separaram, tomando rumos contrários, satisfeitas em mostrar para todos os idiotas do colégio que ninguém podia mexer com seus preciosos companheiros sem correr o risco de encarar a fúria de todos os integrantes do grupo de nerds.

* * *

Bom...

É isso. Agora os ponteiros estão ajustados e eles estão quites. xD

Não tenho muito o que falar, rsrsrsrs.

Espero que não se decepcionem com a esperada vingança!

Boa semana para todos! E até segunda.


	26. Capítulo 25

**Título: **Astronaut  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Beta**: Agnostic  
**Fandon: **Thor  
**Casal: **Thor x Loki  
**Classificação:** +18  
**Gênero: **yaoi, shoujo ai, romance, drama, talvez um pouco de humor por que sacumé...  
**Direitos Autorais:** Thor não me pertence. Dã. Mas o Loki sim, ele é meu escravo sexual e... okay, o Loki também não me pertence. Ainda (risada macabra ao fundo)

* * *

**Observações:**

**01**- É Universo Alternativo, ou seja, nada de deuses nórdicos, poderes invencíveis, raios a torto e a direito, martelos mortais, etc, etc, etc. Sei que a maior parte do fandom não aprecia, mas não resisti...

**02 **– Baseia-se em Thor e seus personagens, mas é certeza alguns Avengers darem as caras por aqui. Assim como alguns POs.

* * *

**Aviso:** Contem yaoi. Ou seja: homem catando homem, sacas? e INCEST, pois Thor e Loki são considerados **irmãos**. Não gosta, não leia. Simple like that.

* * *

**Astronaut**

**Kaline Bogard**

_Capítulo 25_

Loki respirou fundo aconchegando-se mais nos braços de Thor. Ambos estavam no sofá da sala, aproveitando o relaxamento natural que vinha graças ao ato de amor, sensação acolhida pelo dia que findava e trazia consigo um clima mais ameno.

Só de pensar na situação o moreno se surpreendia. Por um breve instante sua mente foi inundada pela imagem do pai, um homem um tanto frio e distante, entrando pela sala e flagrando os dois naquele momento tão intimo.

Mas as imagens desapareceram com um movimento de Thor, que fez a pele de ambos roçarem com suavidade, lançando arrepios no corpo do moreninho.

Loki gostou do contato, da entrega, de se deixar levar pelo arroubo e dar vazão ao sentimento guiado pela luxuria, porém cercado de carinho, de preocupação. Algo profundo, indescritível, inigualável. Algo que não queria sentir com mais ninguém além de Thor.

– Posso ver seu sorriso – a voz do loiro saiu um tanto rouca, agradável aos ouvidos do companheiro.

– Te incomoda?

– De jeito nenhum, irmãozinho.

– Ainda vai me chamar assim?! – Loki ficou surpreso.

– Te incomoda? – o loiro devolveu a pergunta, sacana.

– De jeito nenhum, deus do trovão.

Os garotos riram, daquele jeito bobo que os recém apaixonados têm. Thor apertou Loki ainda mais, num abraço que tentava transmitir o que sentia e ainda não sabia nomear, mas que era forte o bastante para enfrentar tudo desde que tivesse aquele garoto ao seu lado.

– Te chamo de irmão, mas te quero como companheiro, namorado, amante...

– Já somos os três – Loki suspirou.

– Quero que sejamos _muito_ dos três.

– Calma, aí grandão – Loki ergueu-se um pouco e encarou o mais velho – Vamos devagar, está bem?

– Devagar? – Thor riu – Depois de tudo o que fizemos hoje? Se arrepende? Queria ter esperado um pouco?

As perguntas arrancaram um som de desprezo de Loki, antes que ele as respondesse.

– Claro que não me arrependo nem um pouco – afirmou ignorando propositadamente o ar convencido que emoldurou a face do loiro – Quero que a gente vá devagar no mundo lá fora. Você sabe... as pessoas não são tão legais com...

– Gays? – Thor completou a frase de Loki. Ajeitou-se melhor no sofá de modo que o caçula voltasse a deitar confortável sobre seu peito – Não ligo pra eles. Nossos amigos não se incomodarão com escolhas sexuais.

– Eu sei – o moreninho suspirou. Também não dava a mínima para a opinião que tinham dele. Fato que não mudava a crueldade do mundo: se quisessem dificultar a vida dos dois, fariam isso com certeza. Tipos como Sif, Fandral e Hogun, que existiam aos milhões lá fora e sentiam prazer em perseguir e atormentar as pessoas diferentes deles.

– Não se preocupe, irmãozinho. Apenas deixe comigo. Garanto que não vão se meter com Thor, o deus do trovão. Nem com seu irmão e protegido, o deus das travessuras.

Loki riu baixinho, tanto da arrogância daquelas palavras quanto do tom confiante pela certeza absoluta de que Thor impediria qualquer mal de acontecer a Loki. Talvez fosse, verdade, talvez não. Tudo que importava no momento era o que tinha acontecido entre os dois, por isso o moreninho espantou os pensamentos pessimistas para longe de sua mente e fechou de leve os olhos, pronto para dormir um pouco e se recuperar.

Antes que conseguisse dois sons distintos de celulares soaram quase ao mesmo tempo anunciando a chegada de SMS.

– Atendemos...?

A negativa surgiu na ponta da língua de Loki e ali ficou. Ele recordou-se de todas as mensagens preocupadas que recebera e de como os amigos se importavam com sua segurança. Por mais que estivesse delicioso ficar ali nos braços de Thor precisava atender e tranqüilizá-los.

– Atendemos – Loki desvencilhou-se do aconchego quente que era o corpo do mais velho. Gemeu um pouco ao mover-se.

– Me desculpe. Serei mais gentil da próxima vez – o loiro soou um tantinho convencido.

Loki fez uma careta antes de sair a caça do aparelho telefônico.

– Belo traseiro – Thor gracejou cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça e sorrindo largo.

– Idiota – Loki disfarçou o embaraço pegando o celular caído próximo à mochila.

– Temos que tirar isso do seu pé – Thor observou o tornozelo enfaixado com cuidado. O curativo estava limpo, sinal de que o sangramento realmente parara.

– Seria bom... – Loki resmungou antes de observar o visor para ver quem era o remetente antes de abrir a mensagem – Stark marcando uma reunião na casa dele...

– Tony? Ele já teve alta do hospital então...

– Hospital...? – Loki não compreendeu.

– Você não sabe ainda, irmãozinho. Tony estava no hospital, várias coisas aconteceram no colégio hoje. Coisas que começaram na sexta-feira.

Lembrar-se daquele dia trouxe angustia ao coração de Loki flashes do final de semana tenebroso inundaram sua mente, deixando o rosto já normalmente pálido ainda mais lívido. Tentando recompor-se diante da observação atenta de Thor, Loki estendeu a mão de forma convidativa.

– Vamos tomar um banho, grandão. Assim você me conta tudo e a gente ganha tempo.

Mal Loki fez a oferta e sentiu um arrepio correndo por seu corpo tal a intensidade da mirada que Thor lhe lançou. E o brilho nas íris azuis era garantia inquestionável de que o tempo seria bem empregado durante o... banho...

**T&L**

Depois da chuveirada longa e pouco inocente os dois garotos se vestiram. Thor se conformou com roupas emprestadas de Loki, que ficaram bem justas no corpo que começava a ganhar formas definidas e perder aquele jeito desengonçado tão característico de adolescentes.

O moreno trocou o conjunto confortável por peças mais sóbrias. Acabaram confirmando que o celular de Thor também exibia uma mensagem de Tony Stark. O garoto parecia ter convocado uma assembléia geral do grupo.

– Meu pai tem uma caixa de ferramentas na garagem. Talvez algo lá ajude a tirar essa algema.

– Vamos ver – Thor assentiu.

De certa maneira o mais velho esperava mesmo encontrar a garagem organizadíssima, como tudo o mais na casa de Loki. Seu irmãozinho era muito cuidadoso com tudo em sua vida. Fazia sentido se envolver com alguém quase oposto a ele.

– Aqui – o mais jovem abriu a caixa e exibiu tudo o que havia lá dentro.

Sorrindo feito uma criança que encontra um saco de doces Thor pegou um martelo e a talhadeira de ferro.

– Isso é perfeito!

Loki olhou do martelo para a talhadeira e, então, para a expressão exultante do loiro.

– Muito bem, deus do trovão. Faça sua mágica e tire isso do meu tornozelo. Mas... por favor... não arranca o meu pé no processo. Eu gosto um bocado dele, Thor.

O loiro riu alto. Claro que ele não iria machucar nada em seu querido irmãozinho. Na verdade ele pretendia justamente o contrário: protegê-lo de todas as pessoas iguais a Sif e para que nada ruim acontecesse ao garoto que se tornara parte importante de sua vida, desde a primeira vez que colocara os olhos no nerd magrelo, isolado e de cara de poucos amigos.

Desde que tentara se aproximar e Loki se afastara como um bichinho selvagem, sempre arredio e desconfiado. Pouco a pouco aceitando a presença do loiro não como ameaça, mas como amigo e, enfim, como algo mais.

Protegê-lo de tudo e de todos. Para sempre.

Pois fácil era tirar as algemas de aço que aprisionavam Loki. Impossível era soltar-se das correntes invisíveis que Thor sentia se apertar em seu coração cada vez que olhava para Loki.

Aquelas correntes... nada no mundo poderia arrebentá-las.

Continua...

* * *

Ufa.

Agora sim, o próximo é o último! Parece que a história começou ontem, mas já tem meses ai. Caraca.

Vou deixar pra comentar melhor no próximo.

Boa semana a todos!


	27. Capítulo 26

**Título: **Astronaut  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Beta**: Agnostic  
**Fandon: **Thor  
**Casal: **Thor x Loki  
**Classificação:** +18  
**Gênero: **yaoi, shoujo ai, romance, drama, talvez um pouco de humor por que sacumé...  
**Direitos Autorais:** Thor não me pertence. Dã. Mas o Loki sim, ele é meu escravo sexual e... okay, o Loki também não me pertence. Ainda (risada macabra ao fundo)

* * *

**Observações:**

**01**- É Universo Alternativo, ou seja, nada de deuses nórdicos, poderes invencíveis, raios a torto e a direito, martelos mortais, etc, etc, etc. Sei que a maior parte do fandom não aprecia, mas não resisti...

**02 **– Baseia-se em Thor e seus personagens, mas é certeza alguns Avengers darem as caras por aqui. Assim como alguns POs.

* * *

**Aviso:** Contem yaoi. Ou seja: homem catando homem, sacas? e INCEST, pois Thor e Loki são considerados **irmãos**. Não gosta, não leia. Simple like that.

* * *

**Astronaut**

**Kaline Bogard**

_Capítulo 26_

Os dois chegaram juntos a casa de Tony Stark, uma grande construção numa área classe alta da cidade. A família do garoto era de uma situação financeira muito sólida e Tony só estudava numa escola pública por que o pai dele acreditava que conhecer uma realidade diferente da que vivia seria útil para edificar o caráter do filho.

Uma empregada uniformizada os recepcionou e conduziu ao quarto de Anthony, onde o garoto estava refestelado numa cama confortável de tantos travesseiros. O cômodo era até organizado, e a coisa que mais chamava atenção era o grande pôster de uma tabela periódica colado na parede a direita do guarda roupas embutido.

– Olá, sejam bem vindos caros deuses nórdicos – Tony foi falando ao vê-los – Sintam-se a vontade no meu humilde reino.

Niat e Tarika já estavam ali, sentadas na cama de Stark, com o cuidado de dar espaço suficiente para o ferido se mover. Clint e Natasha também tinham chegado. A ruiva estava sentada sobre a escrivaninha do dono da casa e Barton na cadeira de rodinhas. Por fim, Bruce Banner, muito amuado estava em frente a estante, observando pensativo os livros científicos de Tony.

Depois de trocarem cumprimentos, o jovem convalescente limpou a garganta e chamou atenção dos demais.

– Convoquei essa reunião extra oficial pra gente conversar sobre tudo o que aconteceu. Acho que tem detalhes que ainda estão obscuros e, principalmente, sobre o que faremos daqui pra frente.

– Espera! – Tarika pediu atenção também – Nós duas temos que falar algo que todos precisam saber...

A morena olhou para a companheira. Niat entrelaçou a mão de ambas e ergueu para que os outros vissem.

– Estamos namorando.

– Caraca! – foi tudo o que Tony disse.

Natasha e Clint já sabiam. Banner não pareceu surpreso, apenas continuou de costas, observando os livros. Thor riu alto e forte, passou um braço pelo ombro de Loki e o puxou para mais perto e para baixo, fazendo com que ambos se sentassem no carpete felpudo.

– Meu irmãozinho e eu também estamos namorando.

– CARACA! – Tony repetiu.

Dessa vez sim Natasha e Clint se surpreenderam.

– Puxa, grandão – a ruiva se manifestou – Por essa eu não esperava. Esse namoro vai acabar com as expectativas de muitas menininhas na escola...

Barton, que estava sentado na cadeira de rodinhas, fez um bico monumental ao olhar para Natasha.

– Vai me dizer que você também é apaixonada por alguma amiga?!

A poker face que dominou a expressão de todos foi tão simultânea e imediata que se fosse combinado não tinha saído tão perfeitamente sincronizada.

O primeiro a se recuperar foi Tony. Ele voltou-se para Niat enquanto apontava para Clint.

– Você acredita no que esse idiota disse?

– Idiota? Ele é cego, isso sim – a loira riu. O clima leve e descontraído era prova concreta que ninguém ali se incomodava com a opção sexual dos amigos. A amizade não seria diminuída ou afetada.

– Ei! – Barton exclamou amuado. Ia questionar o porquê das ofensas, quando naquele momento a voz um tanto sombria de Banner cortou as brincadeiras.

– Parabéns aos quatro – ele disse ainda de costas. Depois expressou o que todos já intuíam – Isso não atrapalha nossa amizade em nada. Mas... eu... eu tenho um problema...

– Claro que tem um problema – Stark cortou – Você não acredita na minha teoria unificada! Os quarks...

– Droga, Tony! Eu to falando sério, cara – Rob voltou-se para encarar os colegas. O clima pesou na mesma hora – As vezes eu perco o controle. Desde que entrei no colegial não aconteceu de novo, então pensei que tinha melhorado. Mas essa manhã...

Não completou a frase. Niat fez isso por ele

– Essa manhã você bateu em quatro idiotas do terceiro ano – e a menina resumiu para todos a cena que presenciara com Tarika – O Diretor Fury ficou muito bravo?

Barton suspirou e desviou os olhos para o teto cheio de adesivos de estrelas e outros astros celestiais. Tentou disfarçar a emoção sem conseguir.

– Suspensão. A semana toda – um castigo leve graças aos excelentes antecedentes de Robert, que nunca dera problemas antes.

– A semana toda?! – Loki exclamou – E a feira de ciências?!

– Não vou participar...

– Oh, Rob – Tarika, assim como os demais, sabia o quanto o evento era importante para Bruce.

– Sentimos muito – a ruivinha acrescentou igualmente abalada.

– Podia ser pior – Bruce tinha sorte por que Fury não era tão extremista. Qualquer outro diretor o teria expulsado depois da agressão que causara.

– Aff, Robert. Você se enrascou pra me defender! – Tony exclamou – Pode ficar de TPM e perder a calma quantas vezes for, pode discordar das minhas idéias brilhantes sempre que quiser fazer papel de bobo... porém... isso não me faz gostar menos de você. Nós crescemos juntos e eu sei do que é capaz, por isso queria contar tudo do jeito certo. Não me alegro que tenha sido suspenso da feira de ciências, mas fico feliz que se importe tanto com nossa amizade! Você é um amigão!

O discurso veemente foi seguido por um súbito silêncio. Os garotos olhavam para Banner, aguardando a reação do moreninho. Ele respirou fundo e sua expressão se desanuviou.

– Obrigado – afirmou a todos e especialmente a Anthony.

– Ótimo – Tony soou sério – Agora que superamos a fase da negação, vamos assumir nossa sexualidade também. Quer namorar comigo?

– Só nos seus sonhos! – a resposta tão espontânea fez os demais rirem.

– Daí não seriam sonhos, seriam pesadelos. Então... façamos as contas – Tony ajeitou-se nos travesseiros – Quais foram os estragos do nosso lado, além de mim?

– Barton suspenso dos clubes e com fama de drogado. Tarika com um novo penteado – Natasha afirmou.

– Loki preso o final de semana todo no laboratório sete – a revelação de Thor tirou exclamações revoltadas dos garotos. Como alguém podia fazer algo tão cruel?

Rapidamente o moreninho resumiu tudo o que aconteceu. Não desejava reviver o horror que sentira.

– Isso não pode ficar assim! – Clint soou firme.

– E não ficou – Niat sorriu – Bruce inutilizou aqueles idiotas por um tempo. Thor entortou o nariz de Volstagg. Natasha e eu devolvemos o favor a Sif e a Fandral: novos penteados exclusivos.

A loira sentiu um aperto indignado em sua mão e sorriu para a namorada fingindo que não entendera a reprimenda.

– Mas Sif disse que vai ter troco – Natasha afirmou sombria.

– E a guerra não terá fim – Loki falou baixinho. Thor apenas o puxou para mais perto, feliz pelo moreninho relaxar e acomodar-se no meio abraço.

– Isso é amizade – Clint ficou em pé – Todos nós contra o mundo. Nós cuidamos e protegemos uns aos outros.

– E se por acaso um não puder ser protegido – Bruce afirmou mais animado – Então ele tem a certeza de que será vingado!

Stark arregalou os olhos e sorriu.

– Taí, gostei. Vingadores. Não... – os olhos do garoto brilharam de excitação – _Avengers_... esse será o nome do nosso grupo!

– Se mexerem com um, estarão mexendo com todos – Natasha afirmou.

Os garotos concordaram com o título e a afirmação da ruivinha. De certo modo a frase soou como algo que espantou o clima ruim completamente. Por breves segundos eles foram como antigamente. Até Stark soltar mais uma das suas.

– Natasha e Clint continuam com as disputinhas. Robert e eu continuamos defendendo pontos de vista diferentes... agora Thor e Loki... Niat e Tarika... oh, não... as crianças estão crescendo!

As crianças estavam crescendo e as coisas mudando. Amores foram descobertos e as relações foram ligadas por elos ainda mais fortes.

Dali pra frente não tinham certeza do que esperar ou do que enfrentariam. Desconfiavam, é claro, que os intolerantes não permitiriam paz, os inimigos não dariam trégua.

Mas a amizade que os unia era o mais poderoso escudo que existia. Todo ódio, rancor, inveja, agressividade; qualquer ato vil bateria naquela proteção e dali não passaria.

Fim

**Epilogo**

Sif observava o próprio reflexo no espelho. Estava trancada no quarto, chorando de raiva e tristeza pelo que passara. Seus cabelos, seus lindos cabelo loiros estavam arruinados! Conseguira tirar a tinta, mas para melhorar o aspecto tivera que tingi-los de preto. Olhar-se era como fitar uma estranha. Uma desconhecida cheia de _ódio_.

Foi nesse momento que seu celular tocou. Arregalou os olhos ao reconhecer o número.

– Alô. Não sabia que tinha voltado do intercâmbio (...). Sim, temos que nos encontrar para conversar (...) Vou adorar e... têm coisas que você precisa saber. Esteja preparada para voltar ao colégio e se juntar a mim em uma guerra, Jane...

Os nerds achavam que tinham vencido, mas os conflitos estavam apenas começando!

* * *

Tada-da!

Aposto que esse é o final que ninguém esperava. Eu sei. O pessoal esperava algo mais fechadinho, mais bonitinho e pontuadinho. Mas esse é o meu estilo, rrsrrs, além disso apanho horrores pra acabar uma história. Começar é fácil, mas acabar. Ah, como sofro.

Com toda sinceridade do mundo. Eu nunca esperei que essa história conquistasse tantos leitores! Sérião. Na verdade eu até hesitei um pouco antes de postar. Pensei, "Ah, pra qum? Ninguém lê U.A. mesmo...", mas como no fim das contas eu sempre penso que não posso ser o único ser humano a gostar disso e sempre tem um ou dois filhos de Deus que gostam também e nunca encontram U.A. pra ler... eu postei. Pelos órfãos do estilo espalhados por aí.

E acaba que a história acabou cativando mais alguns corações!

Conheci muitas pessoas graças a essa história, até no facebook. Foi uma longa jornada, que começou em 14 de maio desse ano. Alguns leitores se juntaram desde o primeiro capítulo, outros se achegaram no meio do caminho. E tem aqueles que só começarão a ler depois que chegarmos em Mordor e queimarmos o anel... Brinks.

Que pena. Minhas segundas feiras não serão mais as mesmas... snif.

Deixando de enrolação. A todo mundo que chegou aqui: OBRIGADO! Ri muito com os reviews que Astronaut recebeu, alguns vieram com ótimas idéias e teorias, mas eu já tinha a história praticamente digitada, no fim não mudei nada! Acabou do jeitinho que eu tinha planejado. Só não esperava que os outros Avengers acabassem ganhando alguns fãs também.

Bom, é isso. Só não vou marcar "finalizada" por causa dos extras. Então a gente ainda se fala semana que vem!.

Ótima semana para todos!


	28. CENA EXTRA 02

**Título: **Astronaut  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Beta**: Agnostic  
**Fandon: **Thor  
**Casal: **Thor x Loki  
**Classificação:** +18  
**Gênero: **yaoi, shoujo ai, romance, drama, talvez um pouco de humor por que sacumé...  
**Direitos Autorais:** Thor não me pertence. Dã. Mas o Loki sim, ele é meu escravo sexual e... okay, o Loki também não me pertence. Ainda (risada macabra ao fundo)

* * *

**Observações:**

**01**- É Universo Alternativo, ou seja, nada de deuses nórdicos, poderes invencíveis, raios a torto e a direito, martelos mortais, etc, etc, etc. Sei que a maior parte do fandom não aprecia, mas não resisti...

**02 **– Baseia-se em Thor e seus personagens, mas é certeza alguns Avengers darem as caras por aqui. Assim como alguns POs.

* * *

**Aviso:** Contem yaoi. Ou seja: homem catando homem, sacas? e INCEST, pois Thor e Loki são considerados **irmãos**. Não gosta, não leia. Simple like that.

* * *

**Astronaut**

**Kaline e Agnostic**

_EXTRA 02_

Loki fechou a porta da frente e deu alguns passos pela área gramada. Parou por um momento, colocando as mãos no bolso da calça escura e erguendo o rosto para observar o imenso céu azul. O clima não poderia estar melhor!

Então voltou os olhos na direção do carro que tinha acabado de buzinar, chamando-o para fora de casa. Um conversível vermelho cuja data de fabricação era de, pelo menos, vinte anos passados, porém tão bem cuidado e preservado que parecia novo. E ao volante, um loiro de sorriso largo, convencido, grandes óculos de sol e regata branca. Thor. E o jovem se sentia o máximo com a carteira de habilitação provisória que, finalmente, conseguira tirar. Agora podia dirigir o carro que seu velho pai ajudara a comprar.

– Rápido, irmãozinho! Vamos aproveitar cada segundo!

Loki sorriu de volta e apressou-se até o conversível.

– Olá – cumprimentou enquanto saltava a porta, acomodando-se no banco do carona.

– Oi – Niat respondeu. A loira estava sentada no banco de trás, junto com Tarika.

– Olá, geniozinho da cara feia! Pensei que fosse se atrasar mais – a morena atazanou. Loki fez uma careta pelo retrovisor, que tirou risadas dos outros três, e não disse nada.

Thor depositou a mão sobre o joelho do namorado e apertou com carinho.

– Pronto?

– Já que vocês querem tanto, grandão...

– Ótimo! Coloque o cinto – Thor mudou a marcha e saiu cantando os pneus.

Tarika ergueu os braços, sentindo o vento bagunçar os cabelos ondulados que vinham a altura dos ombros.

– Parque de diversões... AÍ VAMOS NÓS!

E os quatro rumaram direto para a saída da cidade.

**T&L**

Thor mal havia deixado o carro no estacionamento quando ouviram uma voz conhecida.

– Se tivéssemos combinado não tinha dado tão certo! – Barton vinha caminhando ao lado de Natasha, junto com Bruce e Stark. Os quatro foram trazidos pela mãe de Tony, que voltaria para buscá-los mais tarde. Afinal, Thor e Niat eram os únicos que tinham idade para dirigir e, mais importante, passaram no teste. Diferente de Anthony que já falhara duas vezes. Sem desistir, claro.

– Beleza de carro, Thor – Tony elogiou, deslizando a mão pela lataria do conversível.

– Sei disso. Não via a hora de testar.

– Começamos por onde? – Natasha perguntou.

– Roda Gigante!

– Montanha Russa!

– Gira-Gira!

– Casa do Terror!

– Carrinho Bate-Bate!

Várias foram as respostas. Nenhuma igual a outra.

Os garotos se entreolharam.

– Vamos por ordem – Bruce sugeriu – Os mais legais que aparecerem na frente já entramos na fila.

– Combinado! – Tony concordou em nome dos demais.

O grupo pagou as entradas e invadiu o parque. O primeiro brinquedo era o Gira-Gira. Grandes imitações de xícaras que rodavam em três velocidades diferentes, para três direções diferentes... ao mesmo tempo.

– OBA! – Clint vibrou – Esse é para os fortes.

– Passo a vez – Niat fez uma careta.

– Por que, Ni?! – a morena murchou. Estava doida para curtir com a namorada – Se você for eu prometo que vou à Montanha Russa...

Niat olhou das xícaras para a expressão de sua namorada. Respirou fundo e cedeu.

– Está bem.

Depois disso os garotos se acomodaram. Thor, Loki, Bruce e Clint sentaram-se em uma xícara amarela. Natasha, Tony, Niat e Tarika foram para uma vermelha.

E assim que o brinquedo lotou ele começou a girar, girar, girar e girar. Vários gritos eram ouvidos, vozes que revelavam diversão, satisfação, animação e arrependimento.

Pouco a pouco o movimento foi diminuindo até parar.

Da xícara amarela saíram três adolescentes tontos, mas felizes e Robert... verde de tanto passar mal.

– Estou... enjoado... – o pobre garoto gemeu colocando uma mão na boca e outra no estomago.

– E você, irmãozinho? – Thor notou a expressão séria do namorado.

– Bem – foi tudo o que Loki respondeu. Aos três Thors que giravam a sua frente.

– Vish – Tony, que desceu tonto do brinquedo vermelho, debochou.

– Eu... eu... também... – Niat, com um aspecto tão doentio quanto de Rob, veio cambaleando.

– Foi o que eu disse: esse brinquedo é para os fortes! – Barton vangloriou-se ajeitando o boné na cabeça, enquanto tonteava da direita para a esquerda.

– 'Cê tá bem, Niat? Quer ir embora? – Tarika perguntou preocupada e arrependida.

– Não... eu agüento... – a loira foi tão firme quanto o estomago revoltado permitia.

– E você, Banner? – Thor perguntou ao garoto. Se fosse preciso, o levava para casa e voltava em seguida.

– Não... eu to... bem.

Tarika, que estava observando a namorada, meneou a cabeça.

– Então vamos na Roda Gigante respirar um pouco.

A concordância foi geral. A fila para o brinquedo não era a das maiores. Logo estavam acomodados em duplas nos pequenos bancos e giravam pelo ar lentamente. O dia estava quente, mas uma brisa agradável tornava o clima ameno.

Quando desceram da Roda Gigante, Robert não parecia mais esverdeado, mas Niat ainda estava com um aspecto abalado. Não ajudou muito que o próximo fosse a Casa do Terror. Como a loira era dura na queda, se recusou a ficar esperando e entrou junto com os amigos.

Foram recepcionados por uma "Morte" muito assustadora, que bateu sua foice contra o chão, arrancando faíscas e gritou que "levaria consigo" os retardatários. Depois disso foi um deus nos acuda.

Thor grudou na mão de Loki e correu por uma das portas. Niat fez o mesmo com Tarika, mas as garotas correram pela porta do lado. Natasha e Bruce correram por outra passagem, assim como Barton e Tony e todos os outros participantes da rodada.

A "Morte" ria por trás de toda a maquiagem. A reação assustada das pessoas era sempre a mesma.

Thor seguia a passos cautelosos. O corredor era meio escuro e a decoração, assustadora. O chão irregular parecia hora coberto com algo viscoso e escorregadio como sangue, hora cheio de coisas "pontiagudas". Mantinha Loki bem próximo a si, para que não se separassem em hipótese alguma.

– Eu te protejo, irmãozinho!

A afirmação arrogante fez Loki erguer a mão pronto para acertar um soquinho irritado no ombro de Thor. Mas, no exato segundo, um "monstro" saltou a frente deles, fazendo o moreno gritar de susto e grudar no braço de Thor por puro reflexo. O loiro iria se gabar daquela cena para o resto da vida, sem revelar que ele também levara um susto desgraçado, apenas não tivera tempo de gritar.

Quando o casal saiu da casa depois de um percurso cheio de surpresas, encontrou com Natasha e Bruce esperando lá fora.

– Eles querem que a gente se assuste? – Bruce balançava a cabeça – Monstros não são cientificamente comprovados. Eles existem somente como sub-produto da grande variedade e surpreendente riqueza cultural dos variados povos desde o período pré-histórico. Se algum dia vierem a existir será por culpa humana, como excesso de exposição a radiação gama, por exemplo.

Terminou a explicação e esperou que alguém rebatesse sua teoria. Mas os outros garotos apenas olhavam para ele sem saber o que dizer. Somente Tony não deixaria aquela passar e "rebateria" com algo totalmente o oposto.

Foi só pensar no garoto que ele saiu da casa parecendo muito feliz.

– É impressionante o que a mente humana pode fazer. Mas, definitivamente, eu sei como vou agir quando encontrar um lobisomen ou um zumbie.

A afirmação que sem querer rebatia a de Bruce fez todos rirem.

– Dane-se! – Clint exclamou com a mão no peito – Pensei que fosse morrer de susto!

– Por que...? – Loki resmungou ainda de mau humor pelo perrenho passado – Já se olha no espelho todo dia de manhã.

– Ei!

– Isso é um fato, garoto Clinton – Tony debochou.

Antes que a discussão se prolongasse, Niat e Tarika saíram da casa, acompanhadas por um funcionário. O resto dos adolescentes se acercaram delas, querendo saber o que tinha acontecido.

– A Ni acertou um monstro – Tarika explicou mal contendo as risadas, ainda mais quando o funcionário fez uma expressão de desgosto – Um chute bem no meio das pernas!

– Ele invadiu meu espaço pessoal! – a loira respondeu dando de ombros.

Depois disso a risada foi geral. O homem que trabalhava no parque murmurou algo como "baderneiros" e voltou para seu posto dentro da atração de terror.

– Vamos comer alguma coisa? – Natasha pediu.

– Demorou! – Clint abriu um sorrisão. Experiências de morte sempre abriam seu apetite. Não que tivesse passado por muitas...

Os oito seguiram para a praça de alimentação. E dividiram-se: Thor e Loki foram para as batatas fritas; Tarika, Natasha e Clinton pediram grandes copos de Milk Shake. Tony escolheu um hambúrguer duplo (por que estava com pouca fome...). Niat e Robert sequer puderam pedir algo. Foi só sentir o cheiro de comida que os dois enjoaram e resolveram esperar os amigos fora da praça de alimentação, para que não passassem mal outra vez.

Thor terminou suas batatas e os olhos azuis brilharam ao notar as grandes nuvens de algodão doce sendo vendidas ali perto. Não resistiu a ir buscar uma para dividir com o namorado.

– Thor...? – Loki se surpreendeu.

– Abre a boca, irmãozinho...

O pedido tingiu as bochechas do garoto de vermelho. Para disfarçar ,ele fez uma cara feia.

– Não quero.

– Ah, vamos lá. Quem resiste a uma nuvem de açúcar...? – Thor perguntou sorrindo. E não foi o argumento ou a vontade de comer doces que convenceu Loki. O moreninho cedeu diante da felicidade que irradiava dos olhos azuis que amava. Amava o jeito de Thor e faria qualquer coisa para manter aquela alegria.

Somente por isso entreabriu a boca para aceitar o pedacinho rosado que o namorado arrancara do algodão-doce. No exato instante em que fechou os lábios ao redor dos dedos de Thor um "click" muito sinistro se fez ouvir.

Tanto o loiro quanto Loki viraram-se para a direita e se descobriram fixamente assistidos pelos colegas. Tarika, a única que observava a tela do celular, soltou um gritinho agudo.

– Kyaah! Peguei o momento certo! Querem ver?

– Ora... sua... – Loki rosnou irritado. Por que sempre o fotografavam em momentos constrangedores com Thor?!

Tarika largou o copo de Milk Shake e saiu correndo, com Loki em seus calcanhares.

– NIAT SOCORRO! O LOKI QUER ME MATAAAAAAR! – ia fugindo em direção a namorada enquanto tentava digitar no celular e não cair ou esbarrar nas pessoas do parque ao mesmo tempo.

O moreninho não respondeu a acusação. Claro que não iria matar a amiga. Apenas iria tomar-lhe o celular, jogar no chão e pisar nele até que todos os componentes virassem pó.

– Que estresse – Tony puxou o próprio aparelhinho telefônico do bolso. Tinha recebido um alerta de mensagem. Era um MMS de Tarika com a foto recém tirada. Agora a preciosidade estava a salvo. Imediatamente Stark tratou de reenviar para os colegas. A foto ficara boa. Thor adoraria ter aquilo consigo.

– E agora, pessoal? – Clint cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça – Ainda falta o carrinho bate-bate, a montanha russa, a torre Eiffel. Tem muita coisa pra gente fazer.

– Com certeza tem muita coisa! – Natasha sorriu de forma afável, incapaz de desviar os olhos de sua paixão secreta. Quem sabe um dia...?

Então eles terminaram de comer e jogaram os restos em uma lata de lixo, prontos para continuar aquele dia tão divertido.

Fim da Cena Extra 02

* * *

UFA!

Essa é a primeira que eu tava devendo. Segunda que vem posto mais! Rsrsrsr, ainda não respondi todos os reviews do capitulo anterior, mas to mais enrolada que novelo de lã na pata de dois gatos. Peço um pouquinho só de paciência!

.

Ótima semana para vocês!


	29. CENA EXTRA 03

**Título: **Astronaut  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Beta**: Agnostic  
**Fandon: **Thor  
**Casal: **Thor x Loki  
**Classificação:** +18  
**Gênero: **yaoi, shoujo ai, romance, drama, talvez um pouco de humor por que sacumé...  
**Direitos Autorais:** Thor não me pertence. Dã. Mas o Loki sim, ele é meu escravo sexual e... okay, o Loki também não me pertence. Ainda (risada macabra ao fundo)

* * *

**Observações:**

**01**- É Universo Alternativo, ou seja, nada de deuses nórdicos, poderes invencíveis, raios a torto e a direito, martelos mortais, etc, etc, etc. Sei que a maior parte do fandom não aprecia, mas não resisti...

**02 **– Baseia-se em Thor e seus personagens, mas é certeza alguns Avengers darem as caras por aqui. Assim como alguns POs.

* * *

**Aviso:** Contem yaoi. Ou seja: homem catando homem, sacas? e INCEST, pois Thor e Loki são considerados **irmãos**. Não gosta, não leia. Simple like that.

* * *

**Astronaut**

**Kaline e Agnostic**

_EXTRA 03_

Um dia de folga mais do que merecido. Ou apenas uma desculpa para fazer farra...

Fosse qual fosse o motivo, ali estavam os garotos passeando pelo parque e divertindo-se pra valer juntos. E o dia estava longe de acabar.

– Que tal montanha russa agora? – Clint perguntou tirando o boné da cabeça e enfiando-o em um dos grandes bolsos traseiros da bermuda.

– Ah, não... – Natasha não achava graça nenhuma no brinquedo, sem contar que a fila sempre era uma das maiores.

– Ora, vamos Tasha! – o garoto pegou-a pela mão e foi puxando em direção ao brinquedo – Vai ser divertido.

A ruivinha sentiu o rosto esquentar e ficou tão sem graça que nem reclamou do apelido que detestava.

– Parece que está decidido – Tony deu de ombros e, junto com os demais, seguiu para a fila do brinquedo.

E em se falando de fila, a da Montanha Russa estava enorme e eles demoraram mais de uma hora para ter acesso. Depois disso foi só alegria. Clint puxou Natasha rumo ao primeiro carro, para desespero da menina. Tony e Bruce correram para o último, antes que alguém chegasse antes. Thor e Loki foram para o meio. Já Niat e Tarika ficaram no segundo, logo após Barton e a ruivinha.

O brinquedo subiu a primeira montanha lentamente. Quando pararam aqueles milésimos de segundo antes da queda, Clinton ergueu os dois braços e gritou a plenos pulmões.

– EU SOU O REI DO MUUUUUUNNNNDOOOOOO!

E o aparelho deslizou a mais de cento e vinte quilômetros por hora, numa inclinação que dava quase a sensação de queda livre. Berros de medo, diversão e emoção encobriram qualquer outra exaltação egocêntrica que Clint pudesse ter.

– Isso foi o máximo! – quando pararam o garoto estava sem fôlego, seriamente pensando em repetir a dose, mas desistindo ao lembrar-se da fila. Tirou o boné do bolso e desamassou antes de colocá-lo na cabeça outra vez – E agora?

– Carrinho bate-bate! – Natasha sugeriu olhando de modo agudo para Niat.

– Com certeza! – a loira aceitou o desafio.

As duas saíram correndo para entrar na fila e se divertir logo. Isso deixou Loki, que não conhecia o grupo assim tão bem, confuso.

– O que deu nelas?

– Racha, irmãozinho – Thor explicou – Esqueça a parte de "bater".

– Elas ficam indo de um lado para o outro competindo pra ver quem chega primeiro – Stark falou enfadado.

– E ai de quem atrapalha – Bruce ajudou na explicação.

O moreninho ergueu os olhos e suspirou. Não importava o ângulo em que se olhasse: só tinha louco por ali!

A fila do carrinho bate-bate era bem menor e mais rápida do que a da montanha russa. Logo Tarika sentava-se de carona com Clint, Loki com Thor e Robert com Anthony. Natasha e Niat ficaram sozinhas nos carrinhos. Ninguém podia atrapalhar a diversão de ambas (e pobre do rapaz que controlava o brinquedo e tentara impedi-las...)

Durante os primeiros minutos tudo foi diversão. As duas "competidoras" tiravam o "racha" em um dos cantinhos e ninguém atrapalhava, nem mesmo os desconhecidos (talvez fosse a chama no olhar juvenil que os mantivesse longe) até Stark resolver apimentar as coisas. Com um sorriso sacana, jogou o carrinho contra o de Niat que estava quase vencendo e permitiu, assim, que Natasha ultrapassasse a loira.

– An-tho-ny! – Niat desviou a rota e trombou no de Tony e tudo virou uma grande farra bate-bate até que o tempo da galera se esgotasse e eles tivessem que sair para dar a vez a outros visitantes.

– Ahhhhhh – Tony se espreguiçou – Preciso de água a uma densidade aproximada de 0,9991026.

– O que? – Tarika franziu as sobrancelhas.

– Água gelada – Loki explicou com enfado.

– Errado, Watson. Em condições apropriadas e controladas podemos ter gelo _quente_.

– Gelo quente? Tipo gelo seco? – Barton ficou confuso.

– Não. Tipo _quente_ – Bruce ajudou na explicação – A forma sólida da água, conhecida como gelo, também pode apresentar temperatura ambiente, não apenas fria. A característica gélida predomina quando a forma líquida atinge a densidade aproximada de 0,9998395. Para o gelo "quente" é necessário a existência de um campo de dez elevado a seis volts por metro e...

– Ou seja, – Niat cortou dando de ombros ainda irritada por Tony atrapalhar sua vitória – O fresco quer água gelada.

– Ei! Meça suas palavras, jovem boçal e indigna da plebe.

– Só entendi a parte do "palavras" – Barton girou a aba do boné para trás e saiu andando – Tem uma máquina de refri daquele lado. É melhor do que água.

Depois de matar a sede, resolveram se divertir em algo que não tivesse fila. Foram para a área dos jogos. Clinton desafiou Tony no tiro ao alvo.

Stark aceitou, pagou as fichas e se posicionou com a pequena espingarda de brinquedo nas mãos.

Mirou e... errou.

– Mas que merda! Aquele alvo se mexeu...?

– Não – os garotos responderam.

– Hunf.

Mirou novamente e... errou!

– Mas que... aquilo mexeu. Eu juro que essas latinhas estão vivas e fugindo da mira.

– Anthony, admita que você é ruim nisso.

– NUNCA! – o garoto inflamou-se. Fez mira e disparou o restante de suas balas de chumbinho conseguindo (e de forma esplendida) errar todos os tiros – Não é possível!

A risada de Thor ressoou como um trovão. O loiro se divertia visivelmente com a expressão indignada de Stark, a ponto dos demais rirem junto com o loiro, contagiados pela diversão.

– Aposto que se fosse um míssil daqueles teleguiados o Tony acertava o alvo! – Robert debochou.

– Só assim mesmo! – Barton foi impiedoso.

– Então faz melhor! – Stark empurrou a espingarda contra o peito do amigo, com má vontade. No íntimo, torcia para que ele se saísse ainda pior e quem sabe desse um tiro no pé!

Barton pagou as fichas e trocou a arminha descarregada por uma com balas. Calmamente posicionou-se, mirou e disparou. Uma latinha voou longe.

– UAU! – Tarika arregalou os olhos.

– Demais! – Rob concordou.

– Parabéns, Clinton – Thor acertou um tapa nas costas do garoto.

– O golfinho marrom, por favor – Barton exigiu seu prêmio e, ao recebê-lo, tratou de entregar para Natasha que corou, porém foi incapaz de esconder a alegria ao aceitar a oferta. Então o garoto falou em um tom de voz meio arrogante – Tasha, eu escolhi esse. Agora os outros cinco você escolhe, entendeu?

– Aff – Tony resmungou – Aposto que não acerta todos os seis tiros!

– Aposta é? Seu lanche da semana? – Clint não perdeu a chance.

– Apostado!

– Vou querer maçãs todos os dias. Duas vermelhinhas por almoço...

E voltou a posicionar-se. Seis tiros, seis vitorias. No fim, Natasha estava com os braços repletos de pelúcias e um sorriso de felicidade que não lhe cabia no rosto. A Tony restou lamentar a aposta perdida.

A tarde já ia avançada. Tinham pouco tempo restante no parque. Iam se decidindo pelo que fazer, quando Thor viu uma daquelas maquinas de medir força.

– Minha vez de te dar um presente, irmãozinho.

Esfregou as mãos em aquecimento enquanto o grupo e outros expectadores fechavam um semi circulo para assistir melhor. Aquele jovem rapaz já tinha um porte atlético invejável. Com certeza marcaria uma boa pontuação.

Ao pegar a grande e pesada marreta, Thor não resistiu. Piscou sacana para Loki e bradou.

– Por Odin!

Desceu a arma com toda a sua força contra o alvo. O disco foi subindo, subindo, subindo sem diminuir a força! Até que bateu contra o sinete do alto, rachando o objeto.

– Quebrou a máquina! – Natasha exclamou com o rosto rodeado de pelúcia colorida.

– Brutamontes – Loki sussurrou com carinho e acertou um soquinho no braço do namorado enquanto o loiro era ovacionado pela improvisada platéia.

O dono na máquina coçou a cabeça, surpreso com a cena. Acabou rindo mesmo após perder sua máquina, pois teria que substituir a peça quebrada, apesar disso, permitiu que Thor escolhesse um prêmio. Um ursinho panda com um gorro listrado e um cachecol também de listras que foi parar nas mãos de Loki.

– Cumprindo a promessa!

– Obrigado.

– Ne, ne! Pessoal! – Tarika, que tinha se afastado sem que os outros percebessem, voltou com algumas cartelas na mão – Adesivos novos pra sua moto, Ni!

A loira fez sua melhor poker face.

– Mas não cabe mais! – sua linda e preciosa moto vermelha e preta, um modelo envenenado e potente que fazia os olhos alheios brilharem de inveja, estava totalmente coberta por adesivos de florzinhas, cachorrinhos, pôneis...

– No escapamento...? – a morena tentou esperançosa.

– Aí derrete – Barton cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça – Vai estragar tudo.

– Lesada – Niat exclamou aliviada – Daqui a pouco vai querer colar na minha jaqueta, nos capacetes...

– CAPACETES! – Tarika exclamou com os olhos brilhando.

A loira acertou um tapa na própria testa. Que boca grande tinha.

– O parque fecha em meia hora – Tony informou olhando o celular – Vou ligar pra minha mãe, pra dar tempo dela chegar.

– Que dia maravilhoso! – Clint espreguiçou-se – Precisamos repetir a dose.

– Concordo – Bruce tinha um sorriso animado no rosto.

– Ei, grandão – Niat chamou a atenção de Thor antes de pedir em um tom de voz um tanto carinhoso – Deixa a gente lá em casa. Vamos colar uns adesivos, depois eu levo a Tarika de moto.

A morena ficou cheia de dentes depois do pedido. Olhou para as cartelas em sua mão já planejando para qual capacete cada uma iria.

– Tudo bem. Depois de deixar as meninas te levo em casa, irmãozinho.

– E fica lá um pouco – Loki sugeriu em uma forma de esticar a noite de forma agradável para ambos.

Thor sorriu e concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Para um dia perfeito, nada melhor do que uma noite perfeita. Afinal, o pai de Loki estava fora. A casa seria apenas deles para comemorarem um pouco mais.

Fim da Cena Extra – O3

* * *

Olá astronautas! Não acredito que fui furar logo no finalzinho de uma longa jornada! Rsrs, mas é por isso que imprevistos se chamam "imprevistos" xD

Vou explicar o que aconteceu: minha mãe e eu saímos ontem num dia do atowa. Rrsrsr, fomos ao shopping, ao cinema, fizemos um monte de coisas. Quando chegamos em casa já era noite. Fui linda ligar o PC pra atualizar a fic e... caiu um pé d'água que não dá pra acreditar. Rsrsrsrs, tive que ligar e desligar em seguida. Até tentei ficar acordada, mas deu umas 10h da noite e nada da chuva passar, daí resolvi deixar pra hoje mesmo.

O dia foi bom, começamos pela minha nova tatuagem. Exactamente isso: fiz uma tatoo nova. Quem ficar curioso e quiser dar uma olhada é só digitar "supernatural dean tatuagem" no google. Eu fiz aquele símbolo lá. Os Winchester usam isso no lado esquerdo do peito, mas como eu já tenho uma tatuagem no peito tive que fazer no ombro esquerdo. Mas ficou legal também! *.*

Depois assistimos Operação SkyFall, o novo filme do 007. Super recomendo, sai meio gayzinha do cinema, rsrsrsrs. Eu sei: as mina tudo pira no Eduard do Crepúsculo. Eu não xD Eu piro em homens como Daniel Craig. Alguém, plex, me explica o que é aquele olhar? O que é aquela postura? Aquelas mãos fortes...?! Okay, eu sei que não tem explicação. Rsrsrs, então se eu pudesse jogava os Eduard da vida como isca, pegava os Craig da vida e fugia pra uma ilha deserta... kikikikikiki.

Falando sério agora.

Segunda feira que vem (se tudo der certo) vem a terceira e última cena. Ela foi pras mãos da Ag... pra fechar a noite dos meninos com chave de ouro!

Boa semana pra todos vocês, astronautas do meu coração!


	30. CENA EXTRA 04

**Título: **Astronaut  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Beta**: Agnostic  
**Fandon: **Thor  
**Casal: **Thor x Loki  
**Classificação:** +18  
**Gênero: **yaoi, shoujo ai, romance, drama, talvez um pouco de humor por que sacumé...  
**Direitos Autorais:** Thor não me pertence. Dã. Mas o Loki sim, ele é meu escravo sexual e... okay, o Loki também não me pertence. Ainda (risada macabra ao fundo)

* * *

**Observações:**

**01**- É Universo Alternativo, ou seja, nada de deuses nórdicos, poderes invencíveis, raios a torto e a direito, martelos mortais, etc, etc, etc. Sei que a maior parte do fandom não aprecia, mas não resisti...

**02 **– Baseia-se em Thor e seus personagens, mas é certeza alguns Avengers darem as caras por aqui. Assim como alguns POs.

* * *

**Aviso:** Contem yaoi. Ou seja: homem catando homem, sacas? e INCEST, pois Thor e Loki são considerados **irmãos**. Não gosta, não leia. Simple like that.

* * *

**Contem lemon!**

**Astronaut**

**Agnostic e Kaline**

_CENA EXTRA 04_

O grupo então rumou contente até a entrada do parque para o estacionamento. Os que iriam embora antes se despediram dos que ficariam, prometendo e combinando uma próxima saída. Quem sabe da próxima ele não poderiam ir acampar...

Então Thor, Loki, Niat e Tarika se afastaram dos outros quatro integrantes do grupo Nerd, ouvindo ao longe as risadas de Barton enquanto Tony e Bruce entravam em outra discussão de aonde seria o próximo encontro.

Thor ria consigo mesmo, satisfeito com o dia que tiveram juntos, enfiando a mão no bolso para puxar a chave do carro. Quando as meninas se acomodaram no banco traseiro e Loki já estava sentado ao seu lado, o loiro sorriu largo e deu a partida, deixando para trás os brinquedos brilhantes e barulhentos do Parque de Diversões.

Loki suspira e se recosta no banco, um pouco cansado pelo dia que passou, mas contente (e meio ansioso) pelo que ainda viria. Um leve rubor lhe sobe a face, que ele logo afasta para que o mais velho não reparasse. Mas Thor estava tão contente no volante do conversível que não repararia nem se o moreno estivesse segurando um elefante no colo.

Enquanto isso, as meninas falavam alto no banco de trás, com Niat ainda meio contrariada com o fato de que sua namorada, não contente em encher sua moto com adesivos "fofinhos", ainda pretendia cobrir seus capacetes também.

- Ah, mas vai ficar uma graça, Ni! Olha só que fofos esses gatinhos!

- Sim, sim, uma gracinha! - resmunga com sarcasmo – Minha moto era tão linda... - suspirando – E meus capacetes também

- Mas são tão entediantes sem adesivos... - fazendo um bico monumental, sabendo que a loirinha não conseguiria negar algo agora.

- Certo, tá bom! Me convenceu! Agora desfaça esse bico, sua mimada!

- Eba!

Então a morena abre um sorrisão e abraça a namorada, dando um selinho nos lábios dela em agradecimento, fazendo o rosto de Niat se iluminar de alegria, puxando a outra de volta para plantar um segundo beijo, mais quente agora, assim que Tarika se afastou. A morena soltou um gemido de surpresa, não esperando que a menina fosse fazer isso, mas não demorou a responder.

O loiro reparou no movimento pelo retrovisor, sorrindo animado com a paixão de suas amigas, levando uma de suas mãos largas até a perna do mais novo ao seu lado, apertando a coxa dele de leve para chamar a sua atenção. Loki olha confuso para ele, enquanto o mais velho gesticula para trás com um aceno de sua cabeça dourada.

O moreno olha de relance em direção ao banco traseiro e rapidamente volta seu olhar para frente. Então Loki dá um beliscão na perna do loiro, que começa a rir da reprimenda de seu namorado. A expressão do mais novo já dizia tudo: "_Não incomode a privacidade dos outros, seu besta!_".

Mas Thor não ligava para essas coisas. Todos são amigos e se conhecem bem o suficiente para não se importar que vejam esse tipo de coisa. Então, em poucos minutos, eles chegam na casa da loirinha. As duas descem do carro e se juntam para se despedir dos meninos. Niat dá um beijo na testa do mais velho e soca seu ombro.

- Te devo uma, grandão!

Enquanto Tarika desfazia o penteado impecável de Loki e ria:

- Até a próxima, geniozinho da cara feia! A gente se vê, Thor!

Com a despedida, as meninas seguem para a casa, andando de mãos dadas. O loiro ria animado para elas antes de se virar e ver o mais novo ajeitando os cabelos negros outra vez. Então Thor o despenteia de novo antes de o puxar para um beijo apaixonado, que fez o menor resmungar e gemer ao mesmo tempo.

- Hora de ir pra casa. - Diz o mais velho com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

O moreno já estava ajeitando seus cabelos novamente, mas sorriu satisfeito para o maior assim mesmo. Thor então ruma em direção a casa do mais novo a toda velocidade. A noite avançava rapidamente, mas logo o casal chega a residência esperada.

O maior aproveita que o pai de Loki não está para estacionar o carro na garagem impecável dele. Parecia que o universo os estava ajudando naquele dia... Thor então sai do automóvel e agarra o mais novo pela cintura, puxando-o para o seu colo, como ele fazia quando resgatou o menino.

Loki esperneia, um pouco indignado, ruborizando enquanto reclamava:

- Me põe no chão, Thor! Eu não sou uma princesa!

Thor ignora a reclamação, rindo animadíssimo enquanto carregava o moreno até a porta da frente.

- Não vou te botar no chão ainda, agora me passe as chaves, donzela reclamona!

O mais novo bufou em indignação, mas ficou em séria dúvida se mordia o nariz do loiro ou começava a rir dele. "_Esse idiota_", ele pensou consigo mesmo enquanto buscava o chaveiro em um de seus bolsos, passando-o para Thor logo em seguida.

- É a maior...

Thor abre um sorriso agradecido e orgulhoso, destrancando a porta e sentindo-se como em sua própria casa. Ele deixa as chaves na mesinha bem ao lado da porta e a fecha com o pé, rumando escada acima para o quarto do mais novo.

No meio do caminho, Loki começa a se debater nos braços do mais velho novamente, querendo descer.

- Preciso ir ao banheiro, Thor.

O loiro então sorri largo e o deixa no chão, dando a entender de que ficaria esperando alí mesmo até o menor sair. Mas o moreno acena que não com a cabeça, apontando para qualquer outro lugar antes de entrar no banheiro.

- Vai beber uma água, sei lá.. Ou então me espere no quarto.

Thor olha para os lados e dá de ombros, concordando. Então o mais novo entra e tranca a porta. O maior olha envolta de novo. Não estava com sede... Decidindo, assim, ir para o quarto como seu irmãozinho dissera.

Assim que o mais velho entrou no cômodo, o perfume característico do outro o inundou. Ele então enche seus pulmões com aquele cheiro adorável e agradece a Odin por estarem juntos. Ligando a luz, Thor repara no quão organizado e limpo o local era. Livros arrumados na prateleira e nenhuma roupa jogada sobre a cama e cadeiras como era comum em seu próprio quarto...

Rindo consigo mesmo, retirando os sapatos, tentando não bagunçar nada enquanto movia-se pelo cômodo. Então sentou-se na cama e pensou se deveria tirar a blusa também... Será que Loki se espantaria se o fizer? A dúvida era cruel, mas decidiu por permanecer vestido para evitar desastres.

Quando o moreno sai do banheiro, mais aliviado depois de todo o refrigerante que tomou, ele encontra um Thor esparramado sobre sua cama e olhando para o teto. Loki acha aquele evidente tédio do maior muito divertido, limpando a garganta para avisar que já havia chego.

Thor olha, ligeiramente espantado, para a porta e repara no outro rapaz parado entre os portais. Isso fez o loiro abrir o maior dos sorrisos e se ajeitar na cama, sentando-se novamente e esperando seu namorado se aproximar.

O sorriso do mais velho faz Loki rir, aliviado por poderem ter um momento de paz e privacidade depois de um dia tão agitado e tumultuado. O moreno, então, se aproxima da cama e segura o rosto de Thor com ambas as mãos, puxando-o para perto e pressionando um beijo singelo em sua testa bronzeada.

O loiro fica ainda mais radiante, abraçando o menor pela cintura de modo devoto antes de abrir um sorriso sacana e puxar seu irmãozinho com força, jogando-se para trás sobre a cama e fazendo com que ambos caiam no colchão sonoramente. Loki solta um som espantado enquanto o maior ria aberta e animadamente.

- Me solte, seu brutamontes!

Mesmo arredio, o mais novo estava sorrindo para o loiro, tentando escapar de seu abraço de urso e engatinhar para longe. Mas Thor estava disposto a não facilitar, puxando o menor até fazê-lo cair de costas sobre o colchão para, então, cobri-lo com seu corpo maior.

A face bronzeada a poucos centímetros do rosto pálido de Loki, exibindo um sorriso cheio de dentes para o moreno abaixo dele. Então Thor inclina-se para chegar bem perto do ouvido do mais novo, murmurando provocantemente:

- Mas eu sou o seu brutamontes, irmãozinho..

Loki não consegue esconder o rubor em sua face dessa vez, soltando um leve suspiro e sentindo seu corpo inteiro ficando quente. Esse loiro sempre tirou o mais novo do seu normal com uma rapidez impressionante...

Thor então segura o rosto do outro e conecta seus lábios com os dele, capturando o menor em um beijo quente e selvagem, enquanto seus corpos juvenis eram pressionados um contra o outro. O moreno, imerso no contato úmido e íntimo, resolve tomar a iniciativa de escorregar ambas as mãos esguias para dentro da camisa do maior, sentindo aquela pele quente contra suas palmas.

O mais velho solta um suspiro pelo nariz, cuidando para não romper o beijo, mas não conseguindo conter o deleite que sentia. As mãos ligeiramente menores e frias do mais novo agraciavam as suas costas e abdômen, fazendo seu corpo arrepiar de uma forma tão agradável que outro suspiro quente foi liberado.

Pela primeira vez, Loki não se sentia nervoso com o que estava acontecendo. Ele se sentia mais confiante e, de alguma forma, corajoso. Saber de que até o mínimo de seus toques poderia fazer aquele loiro arder de paixão lhe dava uma estranha sensação de poder que nunca experimentara antes.

E então o moreno resolveu arriscar.. Deslizando suas mãos esguias até a cintura da calça _jeans_ que Thor usava e escorregando as pontas dos dedos longos para dentro desta. O mais velho ardia e pulsava contra alguns dos dígitos do menor, e o contato fez com que o loiro quebrasse o beijo para grunhir gravemente.

O rosto bronzeado encontrava-se ligeiramente avermelhado de prazer, enquanto olhos brilhantes focavam as esmeraldas de seu parceiro. Loki ostentava um sorriso e um brilho misterioso no olhar.. E ainda com os dedos de ambas as mãos enfiados dentro da calça do mais velho, o moreno faz um pedido inesperado:

- Eu posso... usar a minha boca?

Por alguns instantes Thor não conseguiu esconder a surpresa no olhar e em seu rosto, na incerteza se havia escutado corretamente. Mas rapidamente essa incerteza foi substituída por ansiedade, concordando com a cabeça loira enquanto abria um enorme sorriso. Loki também sorria, satisfeito consigo mesmo e igualmente ansioso. Essa seria a sua primeira vez fazendo isso e ele estava contente de que Thor tivesse concordado.

O maior, então, segura na cintura do mais novo e gira seu próprio corpo sobre a cama, fazendo com que o moreno acabasse sentado sobre seu estômago. Loki estava visivelmente inseguro, mas determinado a, pelo menos, tentar.

Então Loki desce até ajoelhar-se no meio das pernas do mais velho, lançando um olhar brilhante em direção às safiras ansiosas do loiro que o observavam atentamente. O olhar do mais novo então desce até o fecho das calças de Thor, abrindo-o com dedos um pouco trêmulos, mas decididos.

O loiro não sabia se ficava quieto ou ajudava-o, ficando somente a observar enquanto o menor desabotoava sua calça e abria o zíper... Um sonoro e longo suspiro lhe escapa os lábios quando o aperto que o mantinha preso sumiu, libertando seu confinado membro, que pulsou em expectativa.

Loki lança outro olhar ansioso para seu companheiro, como se pedindo permissão para continuar, mas ao mesmo tempo decidido a revoltar-se contra qualquer negativa que viesse. Dedos esguios então encaixam na cintura da roupa íntima de Thor e a puxam para baixo, revelando o membro rijo e pulsante que alí se escondia...

Thor sorria sacana para o menor, como quem visivelmente se orgulhava do que tinha. Mas assim que o moreno sorriu de lado para ele e fechou os dedos longos envolta daquela haste quente, o mais velho rosnou e jogou sua cabeça dourada para trás, ao encontro com o colchão.

A mão esguia de Loki era fria contra sua pele fervente, mas também era maravilhosamente deliciosa... O loiro começa a mexer seu poderosos quadris para cima, encorajando o menor a mover a mão. E o mais novo obedeceu, começando um movimento de sobe e desce ao longo daquele membro e ouvindo os sons graves e deliciados de Thor.

O movimento se repetiu poucas vezes antes do moreno parar e inclinar-se para baixo, sendo observado de perto pelo mais velho... Agora com o nariz a poucos milímetros da ponta rubra do corpo de Thor, Loki resolve ser sacana e somente tocá-la com a ponta da língua.. Fazendo o corpo inteiro do loiro se arrepiar de prazer.

Thor rosna novamente e move seus quadris de novo para cima, buscando por mais. Aquela língua quente...

- Loki...!

O loiro chama meio desesperado, corpo inteiro ardendo em antecipação. Então Loki dá outra lambida envolta da ponta, ainda tentando acostumar-se com a ideia e com o que fazer. Será que já estava na hora de colocar na boca? Olhando curiosamente para o rosto do maior para ver se recebia alguma pista, vendo um loiro inquieto e tenso a sua frente.

Decidindo por tentar, o menor então fecha seus lábios envolta da ponta do membro de Thor, logo abaixo da glande, pressionando aquele corpo quente com sua língua, enquanto ainda olhava para o outro.

Thor não consegue se conter, fechando os fortes dedos de sua mão contra o lençol de Loki e o puxando grosseiramente, quase rasgando-o, enquanto a outra mão tremia no meio do caminho para a cabeça negra do mais novo, indeciso se segurava-a ou não...

Seu rosto juvenil se contorcia de prazer, enquanto baixos rosnados morriam no fundo de sua garganta. Loki então começa a tomar mais de seu namorado para dentro de sua boca, parando quando a ponta quente tocou no fundo, disparando um reflexo desagradável na boca de seu estômago... Isso fez com que o mais novo desistisse de tentar engolir tudo, retirando o membro da boca.

O loiro grunhe, um pouco frustrado, levantando sua cabeça dourada para olhar em direção ao seu parceiro, nitidamente excitado. Voz saindo até meio rouca, declarando seu estado.

- Irmãozinho, não pare...

- Mas Thor, eu não consigo enfiar tudo...

- Não tem problema, é gostoso do mesmo jeito.

- Sério?

- Lógico, sua boca é incrível!

E novamente a facilidade e a veemência com que Thor diz as coisas fez o moreno ruborizar, abaixando seu rosto para esconder o embaraço que pintou sua face. "_Esse besta..._", pensou. Então voltando seu olhar verdejante para o mais velho para mostrar com um aceno de cabeça de que ele concordava em continuar.

Thor abre um largo sorriso e pisca um olho para o menor, como que assegurando de que Loki tomara a decisão certa e de que ele não iria se arrepender do que viria depois como agradecimento. O gesto faz o mais novo chacoalhar a cabeça em negativa, rindo, antes de voltar seu olhar para o maior.

- Você é impossível.

Então uma gargalhada trovejante fez-se ouvir através do quarto, que quase levou os vidros da janela a vibrarem juntamente a ela. Quando o riso ficou mais calmo, o loiro deitou sua cabeça na cama, mais relaxado.

- É por isso que te amo, irmãozinho

O moreno olha em direção ao mais velho com ambas as sobrancelhas erguidas, surpreso e em dúvida se as palavras escaparam daqueles lábios por engano ou se o loiro realmente quis dizer aquilo. Do jeito que Thor é meio inconsequente, poderia ter sido só um modo de expressão... Então o menor resolve por ignorar aquilo por enquanto.

Se ajeitando novamente em seu lugar, Loki recomeça o que estava tentando aprender a fazer, engolindo o mais velho até onde conseguia e retirando deste outro suspiro altamente sonoro. Thor gemia de olhos cerrados, sentindo aquela boca de lábios finos subindo e descendo envolta de seu membro rijo. Aquilo era enlouquecedor...

E dentro de poucos segundo, o menor começa a achar um bom ritmo para os seus movimentos, cadenciando-os com as investidas inconscientes dos quadris do mais velho que vinham de encontro a ele.

Teve um momento em que os sons do loiro mudaram um pouco e uma de suas mãos largas veio para segurar a cabeça de Loki, desacelerando os movimentos dele. O moreno olha para Thor em interrogativa, encontrando um loiro ligeiramente avermelhado e ofegante.

- Seus dentes... tenha cuidado..

Sem querer, em sua empolgação de iniciante, Loki estava desatento com o roçar de seus próprios dentes contra a carne do mais velho e que isso poderia machucar um pouco... O menor, então, acena levemente com a cabeça, dizendo mudamente de que teria mais cuidado dessa vez.

E Thor o ajudou, guiando o movimento da cabeça morena até que o mais novo pudesse entender o que deveria fazer para evitar os dentes. E assim que ele pegou o jeito, o loiro recolheu a mão e não conseguiu mais guardar seus sons, gemendo alto em puro deleite.

A língua macia de Loki acariciava a parte debaixo de seu membro, enquanto aquele lábios finos e deliciosos deslizavam para cima e para baixo em um ritmo nem tão lento, mas também não muito rápido.

Então quando o mais velho atingiu aquela fase de sua excitação em que ele precisa de mais estímulo para ascender até o clímax, Thor precisou intervir, trazendo sua mão até a base de seu membro e começando a bombeá-lo enquanto o moreno sugava somente a ponta...

Loki entendeu na hora o que deveria fazer e o que iria acontecer em um futuro muito próximo, sentindo seu coração disparar de ansiedade enquanto sugava fortemente aquela extremidade quente e pulsante do corpo do mais velho.

O loiro manuseava seu próprio membro com uma velocidade e força espantosa, enquanto seus rosnados e suspiros sonoros dominavam o ambiente. O mais novo também fazia alguns sons excitados no fundo de sua garganta, mas estes eram facilmente abafados pelos sons de Thor.

Até que em um momento, o falo do mais velho tornou-se ainda mais rijo dentro da boca do moreno e Thor grunhia alto.. Mão larga subindo e descendo em desespero enquanto todo o corpo do maior se retesava em antecipação pelo clímax iminente...

- Loki!

Então, em um piscar de olhos, sinalizado pelo rugido de um nome, Thor atinge o pico de seu prazer e libera o seu orgasmo, que escapou em poderosos jatos e inundou a boca do mais novo, que engoliu a cada gota em silêncio.

O corpo inteiro de Thor tremia enquanto o forte clímax ainda corria por entre suas veias, tão sensibilizado que até o mínimo dos movimentos da língua de seu irmãozinho contra seu membro desencadeavam poderosos choques de prazer em sua espinha.

E, em poucos momentos, o loiro liberou um longo e alto suspiro, relaxando seu corpo sobre a cama preguiçosamente. Então Loki finalmente solta o falo de Thor, ainda sentindo o gosto do mais velho dentro de sua boca... Não completamente doce, mas sim meio cítrico... Difícil de catalogar, mas o menor teve certeza de que nunca provou nada igual antes.

Levantando seu olhar verdejante para ver um loiro relaxado e de respiração funda a sua frente, de olhos fechados e um largo sorriso nos lábios. Loki estava, de certo modo, contente e orgulhoso por ter sido o responsável pelo prazer de seu companheiro, mesmo tendo recebido um pouco de ajuda no final.

E aquele gosto indistinguível sobre sua língua somente firmava ainda mais na mente do mais novo a certeza de que Thor era único em sua vida. Um sentimento de pertencer a alguém... É difícil de explicar, mas que faz um calor inundar o peito de uma forma muito agradável.

E, sem perceber, Loki estava sorrindo para o mais velho. Um sorriso sincero de felicidade que o loiro rapidamente correspondeu assim que o viu. E então, no segundo seguinte, Thor já estava agarrando o moreno e atirando-o sobre o colchão para cobrir aquele corpo menor com o seu novamente.

O loiro ostentava um sorriso largo que possuía uns traços matreiros e sacanas dentro dele, e logo Thor já estava retirando a sua própria blusa e livrando-se de suas calças enquanto declarava de modo maroto:

- Minha vez!

Então pôs-se a retirar a roupa do mais novo logo em seguida, ouvindo os seus pseudo-protestos em meio a risadas divertidas. Ao expôr o moreno completamente, Thor captura seus lábios em um beijo quente. Seu próprio gosto ainda impregnado na boca do menor, mas o loiro nem se importa. Aquilo indicava de que aquele lugar era dele e somente dele, o que deixava-o orgulhoso.

Ao romper o beijo, o mais velho não esperou nem um segundo antes de virar o menor sobre a cama e colocá-lo de quatro na frente de si mesmo. Loki deixa escapar um som que era metade surpreso e metade embaraçado, sentindo-se completamente exposto e indefeso.

Na verdade ele se sentia angustiado e completamente envergonhado por estar naquela posição na frente do outro. Thor poderia ver tudo... Então um rubor violento pintou sua face e a voz saiu um pouco mais baixa do que o normal:

- Thor... eu não acho... que seja uma boa ideia...

Mas Thor estava determinado em lhe dar prazer, além de já querer tentar isso a algum tempo...

- Relaxe, irmãozinho, e confie em mim.

Loki olha por cima do ombro e encontra um sorriso tão sincero no rosto de seu namorado, um brilho tão confiante no olhar, que nada no mundo poderia fazê-lo negar o que Thor pedira. Então o moreno engole seu nervosismo e respira fundo, acenando que sim com a cabeça negra, mas ainda olhando para o outro.

O menor estava curioso sobre o que iria acontecer porque, embora o loiro seja muito previsível na maioria das ocasiões, quando se tratava desta ocasião específica, a falta de experiência do mais novo o deixava cego para qualquer previsão.

Suspirando de leve quando um par de mãos largas e quentes começaram a deslizar pelas suas costas pálidas e nuas, passando pela espinha, cintura e então parando em cada lado da nádega, acariciando-a com aquela larga palma... Loki estava tremendo um pouco em antecipação e incerteza sobre o que viria em seguida.

Thor então murmura novamente, pedindo para ele relaxar enquanto inclinava-se mais para frente, trazendo seus lábios bem perto para beijar ambas as nádegas de seu namorado, em adoração por serem tão belas e tentadoras. O mais novo engasga levemente em surpresa pelo ato, não entendendo muito bem porque ele iria querer beijá-lo alí...

Mas a surpresa maior ainda estava por vir, quando o maior resolveu mover-se mais para o centro e dar uma lambida longa e quente sobre a entrada de Loki. Engasgando-se novamente, mais forte dessa vez, e movendo-se para longe daquela língua em reflexo, virando a cabeça para olhar o loiro em completa surpresa e interrogação.

- Thor! O que...

E antes que ele pudesse terminar a pergunta, o maior segura seus quadris e o puxa para o seu encontro novamente, rindo animadamente e repetindo:

- Relaxe irmãozinho, eu sei o que estou fazendo.

Lambendo o centro do menor outra vez... Mas que sensação estranha! O corpo inteiro de Loki tremia, principalmente suas pernas e quadris, e seu orifício piscava contra a língua de Thor... Seu rosto pálido ardia de vergonha por estar sendo lambido daquele modo, naquele lugar, e a vontade era a de se virar e dar um soco naquele idiota.

Mas... Que calor era aquele subindo em seu estômago e por que sua respiração estava tão ofegante? Então, antes que pudesse formar qualquer palavra, o moreno estava gemendo no fundo da garganta, descrente de que tal coisa pudesse ser prazerosa... Mas era.

E em pouquíssimo tempo, seu falo já estava completamente ereto e seu corpo inteiro pulsava de prazer, gemendo por entre dentes e ofegos enquanto o loiro dava total atenção aquele pequeno ponto de seu corpo.

Thor desenhava molhados círculos com a ponta da língua e, vez ou outra, tentava enfiar-se o máximo que pudesse naquele orifício piscante... Os sons excitados e aquele leve tremor dos quadris de Loki estavam levando o loiro a loucura, de tão excitado que estava.

Sem falar de que já havia algum tempo que ele queria fazer isso, desde quando viu em um vídeo na internet, e estar fazendo tal coisa pela primeira vez com o Loki, e perceber que ele está gostando, adicionava altos níveis de prazer e excitação ao momento.

A saliva quente do loiro escorria pela pele do mais novo e pingava no lençol abaixo deles, enquanto o próprio fluido de ambos os membros excitados também pingava em minúsculas gotas translúcidas sobre o pano...

Até que os sons de Loki não mais fossem trancados, sendo liberados livre e agudamente por entre as paredes mudas do quarto, sinalizando que o menor não mais conseguia evitá-los, o controle sendo sobrepujado pelo prazer.

Olhos verdes abrindo em choque quando o mais velho deslizou logo dois dígitos para dentro de seu corpo, aproveitando o quão relaxado e ansioso o mais novo estava com todo aquele prazer e estímulo, engasgando com seu próprio gemido e gritando desesperadamente:

- Thor!

E sem mais delongas, o menor jorrou seu prazer liquefeito, pintando finos traços esbranquiçados sobre acama verde-clara. O loiro sente um forte arrepio de deleite passar pelo seu corpo quando ouviu aquele choro agudo de seu irmãozinho, assistindo deliciado o corpo do menor se contorcer de prazer a sua frente.

Girando os dedos ousadamente dentro daquele corpo tremulante, fazendo Loki gemer mais um pouco, sensibilizado pelo clímax que o assolou tão repentinamente. O moreno quase desmorona sobre o colchão quando seus cotovelos fraquejaram, mas Thor o segura no lugar com uma mão larga.

Um sorriso amplo e sacana adorna o rosto bronzeado do mais velho, inclinando-se ligeiramente para frente para murmurar próximo ao ouvido de Loki enquanto girava seus dedos novamente.

- Ainda falta o segundo _round_, então não desista agora, irmãozinho...

Recebendo um resfolego excitado e baixo como resposta, Thor, então, insere um terceiro dedo no jogo, investindo e girando todos juntos dentro daquela passagem tentadoramente convidativa do mais novo, antes de retirá-los de uma vez só, balbuciando consigo mesmo de que não conseguia mais esperar...

Loki choraminga ao ser abandonado tão repentinamente, mas impulsiona levemente seus quadris para trás, a procura do mais velho, já sabendo e ansiando o que viria... O loiro não demora muito para se posicionar e encaixar-se no lugar certo, um pouco impaciente em seus movimentos.

E antes que algo pudesse ser dito, o membro do mais velho já estava sendo introduzido, com o gemido de ambos ocupando o quarto. Dessa vez, o reflexo contrário do corpo de Loki foi quase nulo, o que ajudou a potencializar o seu próprio prazer. Seu interior já estava sensível e lubrificado o bastante, então ele pôde sentir cada curva que adornava o membro de Thor, cada veia e estrutura... Estimulando-o por dentro de forma alucinante.

Logo sua ereção havia renascido, pulsando de prazer intenso com cada movimento do maior dentro dele. Thor não estava com intenções de perder tempo com movimentos lentos dessa vez, e já começara a investir contra o corpo do mais novo de forma selvagem e curta, buscando golpes rápidos e poderosos.

A cama inteira oscilava com eles, batendo surdamente contra a parede a cada investida rude de Thor. E quando o loiro percebeu que os cotovelos do menor iriam começar a fraquejar novamente, o mais velho o puxa pelo ombro e o segura de joelhos contra si mesmo, apoiando as costas de Loki contra seu peito largo, ainda investindo contra ele com intensos golpes.

O moreno, então, busca suporte com as mãos, segurando-se na cabeceira de sua cama fortemente enquanto seu corpo balançava com cada golpe dos quadris de Thor. Gemidos e choramingos de puro deleite escapavam-lhe livremente os lábios, sentindo sua vista nublar de prazer quando o maior o acertou no lugar correto...

O mais velho não continha seus próprios sons e instintos, rosnando como uma fera selvagem no cio enquanto mordia os ombros e pescoço de seu companheiro. Usando ambas as mãos para segurar os quadris do mais novo e puxá-lo contra si, potencializando as investidas e o prazer de ambos...

Então uma de suas mãos sobe, deslizando por toda a frente de Loki, até a sua boca, cobrindo-a com seus dedos fortes antes de enfiar dois destes por entre os lábios finos do menor, enquanto uma voz grave e rouca deu o comando:

- Chupe.

Thor queria sentir o que o mais novo conseguia fazer com a língua de novo. E algo naquela ordem crua e rude deixou o moreno ainda mais próximo do limite para o clímax, gemidos sendo abafados pelo par de dígitos preenchendo sua boca... "_Thor, seu gorila loiro e sem modos.._", Loki pensou consigo mesmo enquanto tentava não se deixar levar pelos choques de prazer que corriam pelo seu corpo pálido e suado cada vez que o mais velho atingia a sua próstata.

Isso, somado com o par de dedos grosseiros dentro de sua boca e às poderosas sensações que seu corpo altamente sensibilizado sentia com a fricção do membro de Thor contra suas paredes internas, estavam levando o moreno para além dos limites de seu controle...

Seu próprio membro pulsava e tremia tão fortemente que o menor acreditava que iria realmente sucumbir a loucura a qualquer instante. E os rosnados de Thor próximos ao seu ouvido não o ajudavam...

O loiro também já estava a beira de um colapso, corpo tão quente que parecia uma fornalha, visão completamente embaçada, prazer e excitação em níveis tão altos que seu coração martelava contra seu peito e músculos do corpo inteiro retesando-se em antecipação...

O prazer lhe corria as veias e acumulava-se em seu baixo-ventre, até o momento em que esse calor acumulado também começava a correr dentro de seu corpo, procurando uma saída...

E foi nesse momento que Thor acelerou suas investidas espantosamente e retirou os dedos da boca do outro, fazendo o moreno começar a gemer ainda mais alto enquanto sua ereção oscilava fortemente a cada investida... Ambos suavam e liberavam sons altos de prazer, até que o clímax do loiro o atingiu.

Urrando o seu prazer como um leão enquanto seu copioso gozo fugia seu corpo em poderosos jatos quentes, levando o mais novo a atingir seu próprio clímax pela segunda vez, manchando os lençóis novamente. A diferença entre seus gemidos era tão distinguível que chegava a ser como o preto no branco...

E ambos logo emudeceram, parando para recuperar o fôlego e desacelerar os batimentos cardíacos. Thor ainda pulsava dentro do mais novo e seu corpo inteiro parecia meio dormente agora, enquanto Loki não conseguia mais se manter, colapsando contra a cama e trazendo o loiro consigo.

Ambos estavam tão exaustos e satisfeitos que não tiveram forças nem para rir um da cara do outro após a queda, contentando-se em se acomodarem melhor e relaxarem.

Respirações calmamente voltando ao normal, mas os sorrisos saciados ainda perduravam. Thor então desconecta-se do mais novo e ajeita-se, puxando Loki para recostar a cabeça negra contra seu ombro largo, deitando lado a lado na cama suada e manchada do mais novo.

Mas aquilo não importava, o que interessava era estarem juntos. Então um suspiro alto do loiro quebra o silêncio agradável entre ambos. O mais velho era barulhento até relaxando, que incrível. Loki sorri de leve enquanto fazia uma retrospectiva mental da noite, parando com um estalo em uma parte específica...

- Você falou sério quando disse que me ama, Thor?

A voz era macia e curiosa, e a pergunta inesperada fez o mais velho virar o rosto para encarar o moreno, que o encarava de volta com um enorme e brilhante par de olhos verdes.

- É claro, irmãozinho!

Então o silêncio retornou e reinou entre eles por alguns segundos, antes que Loki desviasse seu olhar para baixo e sussurrasse para que somente o loiro pudesse escutar:

- Eu... Eu também te amo, Thor.

E quando o moreno voltou seu olhar para o mais velho, o brilho já não era mais o mesmo. Era um brilho de cumplicidade e completa devoção agora, assim como o brilho que já aparecia no olhar de Thor muito antes dessa declaração.

O loiro já havia descoberto sobre seus sentimentos a algum tempo, por isso que Loki não conseguia distinguir aquela aura cintilante que espelhava naqueles intensos olhos azuis, mas agora eles se reconheciam e o laço que os unem ficara ainda mais forte.

Fim

* * *

Vamos respirar fundo depois desse lemon que a Agnostic criou! Man... eu ainda teimo em ler isso no trabalho. Só me meto em encrenca assim! Rsrsrsrsr espero que gostem tanto quanto eu gostei!

Pronto, queridos astronautas! Anuncio que chegamos ao ponto final! Foi uma jornada longa, divertida, linda! Mas, como todos sabemos, um dia tinha que acabar.

Pensei muito sobre uma segunda temporada, quase me deixei seduzir, mas não. Não é muito do meu feitio voltar com segundas temporadas. Prefiro que os leitores guardem todos os sentimentos bons (ou não tão bons) que tiveram com essa história e a guardem com carinho no coração.

Quando eu voltar com uma Thorki será um plot novo, talvez nem seja U.A., vamos ver o que o futuro nos reserva!

Muito obrigada a todos que chegaram até aqui. Foi realmente muito bacana!

* * *

Pra finalizar, um **momento propaganda**. Quem curte a série "Supernatural" vou dedicar meu tempo a uma nova fanfic, caso se sinta tentado a arriscar será muito bem vindo.

**And more confusion**

Se passa durante a terceira temporada – Sam desesperado para salvar Dean cai na lábia de Ruby e ao invés de ajudar só piora a situação! Fanfic cheia de clichês

Além disso tenho uma de Common Law, uma série de detetives policiais que é muito engraçada. A série, não a fanfic xD

**Regret **

Travis e Wes começam a caçada a um assassino que tem driblado a policia por cinco longos anos. Será que os detetives serão capazes de prendê-lo? Essa dúvida se torna pior quando a vida de um deles passa a correr perigo! TxW

* * *

Era isso, tenho o maior prazer em marcar "**Concluído**" nessa longa saga!

Boa semana a todos! Bom final de ano!

Vejo vocês por aí, astronautas! E obrigada!


End file.
